Future Diary
by JigokuTsuki
Summary: Un juego de supervivencia en el que las únicas opciones para los concursantes son matar o morir si quieren vivir, el último en pie recibirá un premio especial ¿Quién sera capaz de obtenerlo? Parejas (Style, Creek, Dip, Bunny y más)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí Jigoku Tsuki con su fic prometido, una especie de crossover de Mirai con South Park, sé que posiblemente la mayoría de l s lectores de aquí ya hayan visto Mirai por lo que pido que en los Reviews que dejen no den Spoilers por si sospechan algo sobre algún personaje e.e, lo digo porque hay gente como yo que para saber si vale la pena leer el fic o no leen los reviews y se llevan muchos Spoilers incensarios que pueden arruinar la trama.**

**NO TRANSCRIBÍ los capítulos de Mirai Nikki, digamos que tome la idea e hice un fic "original" siguiendo un poco la trama de la serie so que las fechas entre otras cosas no van a ser como Mirai.**

**Si tienen dudas háganmelo saber mediante Reviews porque a diferencia de responderles con un PM como suelo hacerlo pondré la pregunta aquí por si algún/a lectora tuviese una pregunta parecida y así aclarárselos a varios por lo que si veo preguntas repetidas no las responderé dos veces y si por alguna razón no respondo algunas es porque sería dar Spoilers e_e bueno ahora sin más preámbulos ni discursis innecesarios a lo nuestro:**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki me pertenecen si fuera así en ambas series habría Yaoi en exceso excesoso y posiblemente no serian tan buenas como ya lo son ahora ;)**

**Future Diary:**

Nuestra historia comienza en el infierno, el lugar de dolor y sufrimiento eterno. Sentado en su trono estaba Satanás el rey de las tinieblas, frente a él estaba su hijo Damien, quien platicaba con su padre sin poder creerse del todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Un juego de supervivencia?-repitió incrédulo esperando haber escuchado mal.

-Sí

-¿Y por qué hacer algo como eso?

-Últimamente las cosas por aquí están muy aburridas, y pensé que un juego de supervivencia haría las cosas más interesantes.

-¿Y para que me necesitas?

-Muy fácil, tú has estado en la tierra más tiempo que yo y por eso mismo la conoces mejor que yo por ello quiero que busques a los participantes adecuados para el juego

Damien aun no podía creerse lo que escuchaba de su padre, sin embargo a él también se le hacía interesante y divertida la retorcida idea de su progenitor.

-¿Cuántos exactamente?

-No lo sé, supongo que doce estaría bien, no son demasiados ni pocos y así la diversión durara un buen rato, al menos el suficiente para entretenerme

-¿Y qué pasara con el ganador?

-Le concederé un deseo, lo que el pida yo se lo daré, así que ve hijo y encuentra a los doce participantes para este juego de supervivencia, busca del más débil al más apto, del más cobarde al más valiente, del más inocente al de mente más retorcida, entre más variedad más diversión habrá.

-Descuida padre, estoy seguro que encontrare los indicados para ti…-dijo con una sonrisa

16 de Agosto

Entre tanto en una casa de South Park, todo se encontraba a oscuras, había una gran mancha carmesí que guiaba al sótano de dicho hogar, ahí una tenue luz iluminaba el oscuro lugar, en medio de aquel tétrico escenario se podían apreciar dos cadáveres uno sobre otro, la sangre aun escurría por sus cuerpos sin vida mientras que algunas ratas ya comenzaban a salir de sus escondites para comer algo.

Sin embargo también entre aquel escenario de muerte y desolación se podía apreciar a un chico vestido con un blusón blanco con manchas rojas, sentado en una esquina mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla en algún extraño idioma, con sus manos abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba el espectáculo.

-Lo lamento, espero algún día puedan perdonarme-susurro tras terminar su extraña melodía-descuiden cuidare bien de mi hermano…

Un ruido proveniente de arriba le alarmo ¿Acaso habría entrado alguien mientras él estaba ahí? Si era así tendría que encargarse de ese alguien pues no podía darse el lujo de que alguien viese el pecado que había cometido, asesinar a sus propios progenitores.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto al subir las escaleras y mirar a su alrededor, como sospecho la puerta estaba abierta-¿Hola?-pregunto asomándose por esta para luego cerrarla, al hacerlo pudo escuchar un ruido proveniente del sótano

Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, ahora sí estaba jodido, alguien había visto su secreto, sin dudarlo corrió nuevamente al sótano, bajando rápidamente las escaleras más antes de llegar al último peldaño noto que no había nadie, en aquel lugar cosa que comenzaba a asustarle.

Escuchó el ruido de un golpe seco y vio el foco rompiéndose dejando el lugar completamente a oscuras, después la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él, se volvió dispuesto a salir de ahí y entonces fue cuando lo vio, ahí estaba una figura cuyo rostro no podía reconocer y esta sostenía un hacha….

-De-detente-pidió al leer las intenciones de aquella figura-por favor-más su súplica fue ignorada sintió como aquella arma perforaba su pecho haciéndolo caer junto a los cadáveres de sus padres. -¿Por qué?-pregunto retorciéndose de dolor más aquella silueta le ignoro pasándolo de largo, al ver su muerte cerca decidió escribir algo con su propia sangre haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas:

"AYUDAME"

Sintió como le tomaban por los pies y le arrastraban lejos de ahí, lo último que vio fueron unos ojos rojizos y una sonrisa macabra.

**Como dije tan solo sería el prologo ;) la inspiración de hacer este fic es que bueno, vi un par de imágenes de South Park y entre ellas me tope de una donde Kyle tiene la misma mirada psicópata pero tierna de Yuno y pues no me resistí a hacer el fic tras haber visto dicha imagen la cual pueden encontrar en –creo que algo así es la pagina :P **

**Les tengo unas preguntas a todos los que han leído este prologo respecto al fic:**

**¿Quieren actualice los viernes, miércoles o sábados? Elijan un día, pues como saben, a diferencia de mi otro fic este aun no lo termino debido a que son bastantes capis cada uno-sin contar este- de aprox. 5 hojas en Word y quiero tener una fecha fija para acomodarme y saber que tan seguido escribir, hasta ahora llevo la mitad del fic, si actualizase diario sería un problema porque cuando se me terminaran los capis ustedes no tendrían que leer y si sufro un bloqueo sería catastrófico :S pues mis bloqueos me duran hasta por seis meses DX –no miento.**

**Dos ¿Prefieren que use los nombres de los diarios en ingles en japonés o en español? Supongamos un ejemplo: Love Diary o Diario del amor e_e o Ai Nikki- para que sea más "fiel" al anime**

**Bueno esas son todas mis dudas hasta ahora… Nos vemos en próximos capis :3 el primer capi supongo que lo tendré listo el viernes o sábado depende de mi estado de animo (los reviews ayudan a subirlo?) -w- **

**Ahora yo me largo a esperar por los nuevos Capis de SP! Bye bye :D y recuerden no importa si es Style o Kyman lo importante es el yaoi que haya ;) jajaja ;u;)/ sayonaraaaaaaa…**


	2. Capítulo 1: Los 12 participantes

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos/das y cada un/una de ustedes por sus Reviews X3 me alegra saber que les gusto mi fic enseri bueno por decisión "unánime" creo que la fecha de actualización queda para los sábados y los nombres los pondré en ingles como me lo sugirieron ñ.ñ en fin pasemos al capitulo uno y ya más abajo explico otro par de cosillas O u O**

**Recuerden que las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki me pertenecen si fuera así en mirai Akise Aru se hubiera quedado con Yukki y en South Park habría Style, Bunny, Creek y Dip en cada uno de los capítulos y posiblemente me correrían por ello ;u;)/**

**Future Diary: **

**Capítulo 1: Los 12 participantes.**

24 de Octubre

Preparatoria South Park, sus pasillos siempre estaban llenos de adolescentes no muy diferente al barullo que solía haber en la primaria o secundaria solo que ahora las hormonas estaban a flor de piel y las cosas eran un poco distintas, solo un poco, pues para Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny las cosas eran relativamente iguales, Kyle y Cartman discutían como todas los días, Kenny parecía estar más concentrado en ligar alguna chica para poder llevársela a la cama que una relación estable, y Stan estaba en un estado gótico, pues días atrás había terminado con su novia más aun si a eso le sumamos que rompieron el día de su cumpleaños era bastante deprimente.

-Vamos amigo, no te desanimes tanto-consolaba Kyle dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo-seguro que dentro de unos días todo volverá a la normalidad.

-O posiblemente mañana-opino Cartman-Apuesto que la puta de Wendy solo quiso terminar con Stan para poder acostarse con Token sin remordimientos.

-¡CAYATE CULON!-grito el pelirrojo

-¡Oblígame rata judía!

Stan suspiro, sin prestarles mucha atención se sentó en su pupitre, unos asientos enfrente de él su amigo judío, a su lado Kenny y al lado de este último Cartman.

El timbre sonó y las clases iniciaron.

-"Todo es igual que siempre, pareciera que nada ha cambiado"-pensaba Stan al mirar a todos sus compañeros-"Bueno tal vez un poco en lo superficial, por ejemplo, Kyle, siempre ha sido el más listo de la clase, el tipo de chico que se esfuerza por que sus notas sean impecables y así poder ir a un buen instituto, pero últimamente se ha vuelto muy popular entre las chicas y entre los chicos también, se podría decir que es uno de los más atractivos de la clase, ya van tres chicas que se le declaran y alrededor de cuatro chicos, sin embargo él siempre los rechaza de forma amable, me pregunto por qué, si entre las chicas ha estado Bebe, nombrada la chica más guapa de la preparatoria y Craig, nombrado por las chicas como el segundo más atractivo."

Kyle pareció adivinar que su amigo estaba pensando en él, pues le miro de reojo y le dedico una sonrisa, cosa que hiso que Stan se sonrojara un poco.

-"Posiblemente incluso yo me esté enamorando de él, pero no quiero ser otro de los tantos rechazados"-se decía y es que en realidad estaba sumamente confundido parte de su estado gótico depresivo se debía al mar de emociones en que se encontraba.

Su celular vibro sacándolo de sus pensamientos, era un mensaje de Kyle:

"¿Piensas estar mirándome toda la clase? 3:) ¿Acaso ya lo has planificado en tu diario? ./."

Stan rio por lo bajo y de manera sigilosa escribió rápidamente un mensaje en respuesta a su amigo:

"Posiblemente, aunque aun no le encuentro de todo el chiste a esto de hacer un diario"

Espero unos minutos, después de unos cuatro le llego la respuesta:

"Últimamente han ocurrido ciertos incidentes en South Park :/, si registramos nuestras acciones en nuestro diario tal vez podamos ayudar a la policía 0:), fue un acuerdo grupal recuérdalo 3"

El pelinegro suspiro, hacía unos días se habían comenzado a reportar desapariciones en el pequeño pueblo montañés y como una opción para ayudar a los policías Kyle había propuesto registrar todo lo que hicieran en el día para así si notaban algo sospechoso los policías tuvieran algún indicio.

"Demonios, desearía que fueran verdad tus poderes de psíquico y así podrías solucionarlo todo :/"

Envió soltando una risita.

"Eres un idiota Stanley Marsh O#U"

Stan miro a su amigo, le parecía imposible que Kyle pudiera sostener una conversación con él por celular sin ser pillado y aparte de todo poner absoluta atención a lo que el profesor dijera.

El tiempo parecía transcurrir demasiado lento, una completa eternidad, hora tras hora parecía transcurrir tan rápido igual que el pasto en crecer 30 centímetros. Finalmente la hora de la salida llego, la hora favorita de todos.

-¿Vienes a mi casa a jugar videojuegos, Ky?-propuso Stan a su amigo

-Lo lamento Stan, tengo cosas que hacer hoy ¿Te parece si lo posponemos para mañana?

-Me parece perfecto-sonrió-Por cierto ¿Qué hay de tus padres y tu hermano?

-Mamá y papá me enviaron una postal de las Vegas, al parecer todo va de maravilla aunque el caso de papá se ha complicado un poco y es posible que se alargue, Ike siempre me envía mensajes desde Facebook diciéndome lo genial que es la escuela de Canadá a la cual se fue de intercambio.

-¿No te gustaría estar a ti con ellos?

-Sí, las cosas en South Park últimamente me parecen algo aburridas, pero aquí están mis amigos y eso me hace querer estar aquí.

El reloj del bermejo sonó, eran las cuatro.

-Me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde para llegar a casa-dijo algo apresurado tomando sus cosas

-Olvide ese estúpido toque de queda que te han impuesto tus padres-bufo el azabache-Si no están deberías ignorarlo.

-Lo siento Stan, reglas son reglas y no debo desobedecerlas, en fin nos vemos mañana, adiós-se despidió con la mano corriendo alegremente a la salida

Stan llego a su casa, las cosas con el habían si cambado bastante, sus padres se habían divorciado hace un año atrás y ahora vivían separados, su hermana estaba en la universidad a muchas millas de ahí y su madre casi nunca estaba en casa, casi siempre estaba con sus amigas en reuniones o en bares y llegaba a las tantas de la madrugada.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, arrojo su mochila y se tiro en su cama, tomo su celular y escribió lo que había hecho en el día.

Diario de Stan:

7:00 am (En casa) Me desperté y me di una ducha, en mi celular había un mensaje de mi madre diciendo que no volvería y en cambio se quedaría en casa de una amiga.

7:15 am (En casa) Tomé el desayuno mientras miraba televisión, al parecer las misteriosas desapariciones continúan, aun no hay sospechosos.

7: 30 am (Parada del autobús) Espere a que el autobús llegara, Kyle y Cartman discutían, esta vez por mi ruptura con Wendy.

7:40 am (En el autobús) Kyle y yo platicamos sobre mi ruptura con Wendy, él parecía algo molesto al respecto pero no dijo nada.

8:00 am (En la escuela) Kyle y Cartman continuaron discutiendo, ninguna novedad en los pasillos.

8:20 am (En el salón) Las clases iniciaron, aunque no preste mucha atención, preferí divagar en mis pensamientos, así fue el resto del día a excepción del almuerzo a las 12:50 pm (En el patío) Jugamos un partido de futbol, el equipo de Kyle gano, Craig se molesto tanto que nos saco el dedo medio a todos cosa que le causo una detención, que idiota.

5:00 pm (En casa) Escribo este estúpido diario, a petición de Kyle, pienso dormir el resto del día hasta el día de mañana

Stan dejo su celular al lado en su mesita de noche, se hecho las cobijas encima y sin colocarse su pijama se dispuso a dormir.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontraba en el infierno, en una especie de plataforma que formaba el número uno, estaba alarmado más se tranquilizo al reconocer a la persona a su lado, aun cuando no se veía su rostro y el color de sus ojos era purpura su inconfundible ushanka y su mirada sin igual lo delataba, era Kyle.

-Amigo ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-No lo sé-respondió sin mirarle a la cara-me dispuse a dormir y aparecí aquí-susurro

Stan quería preguntar otra cosa, sin embargo fue interrumpido cuando apareció en el centro el mismo Satanás.

-Me alegro de que todos estén completos, se han de preguntar que hacen aquí

-Pues sí-gruño alguien cuya voz Stan no reconoció pero al juzgar por su físico dedujo que era Cartman

-Mortales, he decidido convocarlos a un juego de supervivencia-comenzó - en el que ustedes serán los participantes, ahora mismo mi hijo Damien les dará a cada quien un diario, el cual les mostrara el futuro, las reglas son las siguientes: desenmascarar al resto de los concursantes, evitar ser asesinados y ser el último en sobrevivir a este juego, cuando hayan sido atrapados y vallan a ser asesinados aparecerá en su celular "DEAD END" mismo que tendrán que evitar a toda costa o de lo contrario morirán, al ganador se le concederá un deseo, la plataforma en la que están indica su número, como se darán cuenta, son doce participantes, seleccionados al azar, así que vayan y suerte, y recuerden, a el último en pie se le recompensara como mejor deseen.

Stan despertó exaltado, miro el reloj, las tres de la mañana, tomo su celular y lo encendió para mirarlo, enseguida noto algo extraño en él, un mensaje que no recordaba haber escrito.

3:05 (En mi cuarto) Me desperté tras tener un extraño sueño, dejo el celular y unos segundos después aparece un mensaje de mi madre diciendo que hoy tampoco volverá a casa.

Algo preocupado dejo el celular en su mesita de noche, más a los pocos segundos el celular sonó indicando que tenía un mensaje, al abrirlo su sorpresa tan solo se incremento.

"Hijo hoy tampoco volveré a casa, descuida aun hay comida para mañana"

Miro el resto del diario, cosas sin importancia, hasta que llego al final del día.

6:30 pm (En la terraza de videojuegos) Kyle me ha tendido una trampa, me da un beso en los labios y me empuja al vacío

DEAD END

-E-esto tiene que ser una broma-se dice con los ojos abiertos como platos releyendo su muerte-Seguro que aun estoy soñando, sí tan solo es un sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo lucia como siempre en el colegio, salvo Stan quien se encontraba nervioso y cada cinco segundos revisaba su celular.

-Vaya, así que no era un sueño

Stan se giro tras él estaba Kyle, quien miraba atentamente su celular, enseguida el pelinegro comenzó a tiritar de miedo recordando lo que había leído en su diario, retrocedió algo asustado, cosa que Kyle enseguida noto.

-Amigo ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el judío

-Emmm, claro, un poco es solo que…

-Que no crees que esto sea real-completo Kyle-sí yo también creí que era una simple broma, pero ayer, el diario predijo muchas cosas, como que hoy iríamos a los videojuegos y la pasaríamos genial.

-¿A sí?

-Sí, al principio creí que sería una tontería pero yo no escribí nada de esto… sin embargo me gusta lo que esta escrito en él-rio algo malicioso

-¡Kyle!-exclamo Kenny abrazando al pelirrojo por la espalda, provocando que este último le diese un golpe-¡Auch!

-¡¿Qué quieres Kenny?!-grito molesto acomodándose su chamarra

-Nada, tan solo saludarlos-río sobándose donde él bermejo lo había golpeado-¿Es eso un nuevo celular? ¿Puedo verlo?-pregunto tratando de arrebatarle el celular

-¡No!-grito-me ha costado mucho dinero y no quiero que lo rompas, así que has el favor de tranquilizarte.

-Amargados-bufo-Por cierto ¿Y el culón?

-Escuche que se mudaría-comento Pip quien jugaba con su celular-o bueno al menos algo así puso en su Facebook

-¿Enserio? Vaya que descaro irse sin avisar y… ¿Stan?

El pelinegro se había echado a correr por el pasillo rumbo a los baños no quería seguir escuchando más, sin embargo no podría ocultarse por siempre en el cubículo de los sanitarios.

-Stan, sé que estas aquí, mi diario del futuro me lo dice-advertía Kyle entrando a los sanitarios el también-¿Stan?

Abrió la puerta donde su amigo estaba hecho un ovillo aterrado.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, tan solo estoy algo nervioso por los poderes de los diarios, además recuerda que somos parte del juego de Satanás

El timbre sonó indicando que era hora de ir a clases, Kyle tomo del brazo a su amigo y lo llevo al aula.

-No te preocupes mucho por ello y mejor relájate, además hoy iremos a los videojuegos, anímate.

Grave error, eso tan solo le hacía ponerse más tenso. Durante las clases no hacía más que mirar el reloj, quería huir de Kyle y de su destino, no quería morir, así que en cuanto sonó la alarma indicando la última hora quiso huir más Kyle le tomo el brazo.

-Ahora no podrás huir de mí-susurro a su oído-¡vamos a los videojuegos!-exclamo feliz-andando el último en llegar es un perdedor.

La tarde de videojuegos jamás había sido tan mala, al menos para Stan, no podía evitar mal interpretar cada frase que Kyle dijese, como si le estuviese advirtiendo que lo asesinaría, finalmente el ojiverde al ver a su amigo así de mal decidió dar por terminada la tarde de videojuegos.

-Yo sé que te relajara, vayamos a la terraza y ahí miremos el atardecer ¿Qué te parece?

-"Ahora, huye, no dejes que te engañe"-pensó empujando a su súper mejor amigo y huyendo de ahí

-¡STAN!-grito Kyle-¡Aguarda, Stan!

El celular de Stan hiso un ruido extraño, se detuvo y miro lo que decía:

4:45 (En la calle) Kyle me atrapa en el callejón sin salida, me apuñala hasta la muerte

DEAD END

-Stan ¿Por qué huyes de mi?-pregunto la voz de Kyle detrás suyo

El chico de pompón rojo tomo un tubo que había cerca y comenzó a blandirlo para que Kyle no se le acercase

-¡Aléjate de mí, asesino!-grito

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mi diario, en él dice que me asesinaras, así que más te vale alejarte Kyle, si no quieres morir

-Oh, ya veo, pero Stan, tú sabes mejor que nadie que jamás podría hacerte daño, por que yo te…

El ruido de unos balazos los distrajo, Kyle corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo y lo obligo a esconderse tras un basurero.

-Aguarda aquí-pidió el bermejo ocultando a su amigo-no hagas ruido.

-¡Salgan de ahí ratas!-ordenó enseguida Kyle salió del escondite-Vaya, así que aquí estas Broflovsky

-Boyett-pronuncio con desdén

-¿Dónde esta el marica de tu novio? Mi diario dice que estarían aquí, así que decidí acabar a dos maricas de un solo golpe.

-¿Enserio Boyett? Por favor no me hagas reír-se burlo Kyle

-¿Crees que tú… un lindo pelirrojo niño bueno me detendrá? Primero asesinare a tu novio para luego poder tenerte y finalmente matarte.

-Has planeado todo muy bien, Boyett… pero yo no te dejare ganar-grito lanzándose contra el rubio

Stan salió de su escondite tras escuchar el ruido de la pelea mirando con horror como su súper mejor amigo y su enemigo se disputaban en un combate a muerte, Kyle forcejeaba para arrebatarle a Boyett su pistola sin éxito debido su corta estatura.

-Te tengo-exclamo victorioso Boyett tras sujetar del cuello al pelirrojo-tú lo pediste niño lindo, ahora prepárate para morir

Sin saber exactamente como ni porque Stan tomo el tubo de metal y golpeo a Boyett en el cráneo, logrando que soltara a su amigo, una vez libre Kyle tomo el arma y sin dudar un solo segundo le dio un certero disparo a Trent en la nuca. El primer enemigo había sido eliminado.

**¿Qué les pareció el primer capi? O u O espero que les haya gustado tanto como el prólogo ;) Ahora aclaro no puedo revelar quien fue asesinado ni quien lo asesino supongo que muchos ya lo sospechan si vieron Mirai e.e y no, no me equivoque al poner el color de ojos que puse _ pero bueno, tan solo digamos que yo hago las cosas un poco más confusas y diferentes ;) porque como sabrán los que vieron la serie varias dudas quedaron dejando un gran hueco en la trama eso y el final tan del asco que hubo en el anime e_e por lo cual me quedo con el del manga….**

**Y en fin XD mi discursi quedo corto porque creo que saque todo lo que tenía que sacar en el otro fic, ya saben dudas, comentarios golpes y dulces todo por medio de un Review -w- en fin me despido bye ;u;)/**


	3. Capítulo 2: Fuego

**Buenas tardes tengan todos mis lectores y lectoras aquí anda Jigoku Tsuki algo emotiva porque acabo de terminar el capitulo 17 de esta historia y es uno donde creo que cuando llegue el momento de leerlo varias me querrán matar pero hasta entonces tengo tiempo de esconderme jajaja :P por cierto posiblemente una vez que termine el fic por completo me anime a actualizar dos veces por semana :D pero hasta que no lo termine –o hasta que no me falten cuatro capis como mínimo- las actualizaciones se quedan para todos lo sábados como había acordado -w- en fin a lo nuestro:**

**N/A: Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki me pertenecen yo tan solo soy una fan más de estas fabulosas series con una mente retorcida ;)**

**Future Diary: **

**Capítulo 2: Fuego**

-¡¿Qué hemos hecho?!-exclamo un histérico Stan tras ver a su amigo pelirrojo cubierto de sangre soltó el tubo y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo sujetando su cabeza deseando que todo fuera una simple pesadilla

-Tan solo nos hemos defendido, Stan, en esto consiste el juego de supervivencia-tranquilizo el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo-Asesinar a todos y ser el último en pie, matar o morir esa es la ley así que no te preocupes.

-¡No!-grito-¡Yo no quiero ser un asesino! Además… además solo puede haber un ganador en el juego, yo no… yo no quiero matar a nadie ¡Y mucho menos a ti!

-Entonces te propongo algo-dijo Kyle con una sonrisa ladina inclinándose hacia él-Utilízame-susurro al oído-yo seré tu reina en este juego de ajedrez, utilízame como lo desees, sí tu logras ganar seguro podrás pedirle a Satán que las cosas sean como al principio ¿No?

-Pe-pero tú…

-Descuida, no te preocupes por mí, yo no tengo problema en asesinar y morir si es por ti Stan, si es para poder estar contigo no me importa a quien tenga que asesinar, por amor estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

-¿A-amor? ¿Eso quiere decir que yo… te gusto?

-Claro que sí, por eso rechazaba a todos, porque siempre esperaría por ti, pero a ti te gustaba Wendy… y yo no podía intervenir en eso, pero ahora que ya no son más novios, podemos estar juntos.

Stan miraba atónito a su amigo, casi ni parecía ser él, le parecía ilógico que el pelirrojo estuviera tan tranquilo en un momento como ese.

-No estoy seguro de quererte como novio-dijo sin proponérselo-Es decir… ¿Qué dirán nuestros padres y los demás…?

-Entiendo-murmuro decaído-no importa, aun sigue en pie la oferta, mientras pueda estar a tu lado, úsame como tú arma más mortal y no te sientas mal por ello, al fin y al cabo los mejores amigos siempre se cuidan unos a otros, ahora me voy, tengo que cambiarme y lavar mi ropa, las manchas de sangre no son tan fáciles de sacar, hasta mañana, Stan.

El pelinegro vio marcharse a su amigo, apenas hasta hace unas horas su vida era normal.

* * *

26 de Octubre 12:25pm hora del almuerzo (En los pasillos)

Todos los alumnos comentaban sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior pero al parecer nadie sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado.

-Hola Stan-saludo la melodiosa y dulce voz de Kyle, quien se veía tan feliz y alegre como siempre

-Hola amigo-dijo sin muchos ánimos el pelinegro, pues le aterraba el hecho de que Kyle luciese tan calmado tras haber asesinado a sangre fría.

-¿Dime lo has pensado?

-¿Sobre que cosa?-inquirió sin muchos ánimos

-Sobre mi propuesta, te protegería aun si no me lo pidieras pero no quiero incomodarte si crees que puedes hacerte cargo por ti mismo

Stan no sabía que responder en realidad en esos momentos era de lo que menos quería hablar

-Hola chicos-intervino, para suerte de Stan, cierto rubio inglés quien traía una tableta en la mano-necesito tu ayuda Kyle, como presidente del consejo estudiantil es tu deber supervisar la decoración del baile de otoño este año, y mi trabajo como vicepresidente es recordártelo.

-Lo siento, lo había olvidado por completo-se disculpo Kyle-¿Tienes sugerencias sobre el tema de este año?

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un tema con disfraces de terror? Tú sabes aprovechando que se acerca Halloween-propuso el ingles

-Me parece una idea fabulosa-concordó el pelirrojo

Stan miraba atentamente al bermejo, sí que era un buen actor, la forma en como hablaba en como reía, parecía tan risueño y lindo que casi le hacía dudar si lo que había visto ayer era real.

-Stan-la voz de su amigo lo saco de sus reflexiones-Tengo que ir a ver lo de la decoración ¿Te importa si te dejo solo?

-No, no hay problema

Kyle le dedico una tierna sonrisa y se fue con Pip, sin saber muy bien que hacer Stan se dirigió a las canchas de básquet donde se encontraban Kenny y Butters, el primero jugando con el balón y el segundo tan solo lo miraba mientras que de vez en cuando escribía cosas en su celular.

-Stan, amigo ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Hola Ken, no mucho en realidad, es tan solo que Kyle se ha tenido que hacer otras cosas y no tengo nada mejor que hacer

-Ya veo, oye ¿Tú aun sigues con la idea del estúpido diario?-pregunto de repente sin dejar de lanzar el balón

-Sí, aun sigo con ese estúpido asunto del diario-bufó mirando como Kenny encestaba-¿Y tú?

-Pues sí, me ha servido bastante, tú sabes, con el asunto de Mysterion, me ayuda a ver posibles sospechosos, aunque ahorita no tengo a ningún sospechoso en específico para las desapariciones.

Kenny era bueno para el básquet, de hecho era mejor que Kyle el problema era que el rubio no tenía muy buenas calificaciones y el quedarse a practicar dicho deporte solo implicaría una distracción más que la escuela no permitiría.

-Por cierto Kyle y tu ¿Son novios?-pregunto Kenny

Stan se sonrojo un poco ante el cuestionamiento de su amigo rubio ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar tales cosas?

-N-no ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No lo sé, supongo que me gusta un poco… y estaba pensando en que tal vez… tu sabes, le pida andar con él-suspiro con una boba sonrisa

Por alguna razón aquella confesión por parte de Kenny le había molestado ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que Kyle era solamente suyo?

-¿A ti también te gusta Kyle?-inquirió con cierto tono celoso Butters quien escribía sin cesar en su celular

-Posiblemente, un poco-respondió el rubio-es decir, Kyle es un chico muy lindo, no solo físicamente si no internamente siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo necesitamos, creo que me he enamorado-suspiro.

Tanto Stan como Butters gruñeron, no les había gustado en lo más mínimo las palabras de Kenny.

-Chicos-hablo el pelirrojo quien corría alegremente hacía ellos-necesito ayuda para la decoración del baile, será con temática de casa embrujada.

-Con gusto te ayudo-se ofreció enseguida Kenny

-Bien, tú y Pip se encargaran de la decoración, yo aun tengo que ver algunos asuntos de iluminación y otras cosas.

-Descuida, si quieres también me encargo de eso-continuaba el rubio, todo lo que sea por mi amigo pelirrojo favorito

-¿Enserio? Eso es fabuloso Kenny, te lo agradecería mucho.

Stan miraba inexpresivo la escena, sin poder evitarlo tomo el balón con el que Kenneth había estado jugando anteriormente y muy disimuladamente se lo lanzo dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente.

-Dios mio, Kenny ¿Estas bien?-pregunto alarmado el pelirrojo inclinándose hacia su amigo

-Descuida, dejemos que Butters se encargue de él, vamos nosotros a clases-opino tomándolo de la mano y alejándose de ahí

-Stan-hablo de manera inocente el pelirrojo-¿Por qué atacaste a Kenny?

El pelinegro enrojeció enseguida, ni él sabía porque lo había hecho simplemente fue un impulso.

-Pues, la verdad no lo sé, olvídalo ¿Quieres? Mejor vayamos a lo nuestro.

Kyle sonrió, sabía que su amigo estaba celoso y aunque se negase a admitirlo él lo sabía y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

* * *

31 de Octubre

El día del baile había llegado, y Stan no sabía como ir disfrazado, se pregunto de qué irían sus amigos y luego considero la idea de no ir, finalmente un día antes había conseguido un disfraz de ninja que Kyle le había insistido que usase.

Stan miro su celular, al parecer no marcaba nada raro, dio un suspiro y se dirigió a casa de su súper mejor amigo, pues había quedado de pasar por el para ir juntos.

Al llegar la vivienda toco el timbre y enseguida Kyle abrió la puerta. Stan no pudo evitar sorprenderse al mirar el disfraz de su amigo, iba de Drácula, al igual que cuando eran niños, solo que esta vez en lugar de un pantalón largo llevaba tan solo un mini short negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo resaltando el agraciado trasero del judío, una blusa blanca de manga larga con algunos holanes, una capa negra por fuera y roja por dentro, esta le llegaba hasta poco más debajo de la cintura, unos zapatos negros y unos calcetines que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, su inseparable ushanka y una motosierra con sangre falsa.

-Andando, como el presidente del consejo estudiantil debo llegar a tiempo para verificar que todo este en orden-pidió

-Aguarda-ordenó Stan-Esa motosierra… luce muy real

-Es porque lo es-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿No esta prohibido entrar con armas a la escuela? Y en todo caso ¿Para qué la necesitas?

-Uno nunca sabe, además, no la pienso usar si no es en defensa propia-explico-lo que me recuerda, ten esto-dijo tendiéndole unas shurikens-puede que las necesites

Stan miro a su amigo quien sonreía despreocupadamente, cosa que le aterro, en verdad que su amigo se estaba volviendo bastante sanguinario.

-¿Y bien como me ha quedado la decoración?-pregunto Kenny al pelirrojo cuando la fiesta hubo comenzado

-¡Te ha quedado estupendo!-felicito Kyle

-Oye, Kyle, quisiera hablar contigo-pidió el rubio tomándolo de la mano-en privado

-Cla-claro-accedió este sonrojado

Stan miraba todo desde la pista de baile, en verdad estaba molesto.

-"Descuida Stan, tú sabes que Kyle te ama solo a ti"-pensaba-"¿Pero que estas pensando? Ese no es tu amigo, da miedo, mira que matar sin sentir remordimiento, mejor que se vaya con Kenny y asunto arreglado... si claro como si no te gustara"

-Stan

La voz de cierto rubio inglés le saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué ocurre Pip?

-Necesito que me traigas unas cosas que están en el armario de intendencia ¿Podrías hacerlo?

-Con gusto

-Solo es un trapeador y una escoba para limpiar un par de desastres

Stan se dirigió a donde Pip le había indicado, más al llegar se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío, enseguida escucho como alguien cerraba la puerta tras él y le ponía seguro desde fuera.

-¡Hey!-gritaba-¡Ábranme!

Un extraño sonido proveniente de su celular lo alarmo, al mirarlo tan solo lo hiso preocuparse más.

9:00 pm (En la escuela) Hay un accidente en el colegio con las luces, provocando un incendio, yo quedo atrapado y no puedo salir

DEAD END

-¡AUXILIO, KYLE!

* * *

Entre tanto cierto rubio se encontraba en los jardines de la escuela tomado de la mano de un chico de hermosos orbes esmeralda.

-¿Quisieras ser mi novio, Kyle Broflovsky?-dijo sin rodeos

-Kenny yo…

-No tienes que darme la respuesta ahora si no lo deseas pero…

-Lo lamento, a mi me gusta Stan, en verdad lo lamento-respondió-Escucha Kenny, eres un buen chico, y seguro encontraras a alguien que te sepa corresponder, pero yo no soy ese chico, lo siento… mereces algo mejor que yo.

-Lo comprendo, ya me lo imaginaba, pero nada perdía con tratar…

-En todo caso-hablo Kyle-puedo preguntar ¿Por qué te has enamorado de mi?

-Bueno pues porque eres un chico muy lindo, muy listo, algunas veces tu carácter es explosivo sin embargo es fácil enamorarse de personas como tú.

El celular de Kyle sonó, lo abrió y vio lo que estaba escrito en el diario, quiso regresar al baile más la puerta había sido trabada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kyle?

-Stan, se ha quedado atrapado en el armario del conserje y quiere que le ayude a salir, pero la puerta esta cerrada.

Kenny trato de ayudar a su amado, pero tampoco pudo, de pronto las luces se fueron, y unos segundos después se escucharon los gritos de los estudiantes y las alarmas, la escuela había comenzado a arder…

-Demonios, sabía que no debía de haber dejado que Pip se encargara de la iluminación-exclamo Kenny al ver como dentro todos trataban de huir

-¿Qué has dicho?-cuestiono Kyle mirándolo fijamente

-El insistió en encargarse de las luces, yo le dije que él no podría pero no me dejo, ahora mira lo que ha causado.

-Me lo imaginaba-susurro, tomo su motosierra, la encendió y arremetió contra la puerta

-¿Esa cosa es real?-cuestiono algo aterrado, pues Kyle y las motosierras no eran buena combinación, al menos así lo recordaba él.

Consiguió abrir la puerta, empero no pudo entrar pues todas las personas trataron de huir, sin importarle que Kenny lo viera Kyle comenzó a abrirse paso con su motosierra, logrando herir a algunas cuantas personas, una vez dentro miro su diario dispuesto a buscar a Stan.

Dicho pelinegro se encontraba sentado en el armario escuchando el desconcierto, tal vez esta vez si sería su DEAD END.

-¿Stan, estas aquí?-pregunto Kyle al entrar en un cuarto de limpieza más ahí dentro no había nadie-No puede ser… esto es…

-Así es Kyle, una trampa-completo una voz detrás suyo quien lo golpeo en la cabeza lo suficientemente como para hacerlo quedar inconsciente-o tal vez debería llamarte, segundo… descuida tú y Stan podrán estar juntos en el infierno…

Tomo su motosierra, cerro la puerta y puso el seguro, eso había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado.

Su plan había salido a la perfección, todos pensarían que fue un simple accidente, el que se hayan quedado encerrados se lo atribuiría a un imperfecto en la puertas y nadie podría culparlo pues no habría pruebas suficientes.

-El plan perfecto…-dijo feliz de su triunfo

-Solo las personas perfectas pueden hacer planes perfectos

Se giro al reconocer esa voz, era imposible, podía jurar que hace menos de cinco minutos lo había encerrado y ahora estaba ahí, con una mirada psicópata y sonrisa retorcida.

-Lo lamento, Pip-río Kyle-pero no te dejare ganar

-¿Co-cómo escapaste? Yo… ese golpe, tendría que haberte dejado inconsciente, además tu…

-Sabía que le ocurriría algo malo a Stan-explico mostrando su diario-fue ingenioso de tu parte cambiar a última hora las bombas por el fuego pero eso de nada te sirvió, ahora prepárate para morir, noveno…

Sin pensarlo dos veces y con un hacha en mano Kyle corrió en dirección al ingles lanzando golpes con su arma. El rubio sabía esquivar muy bien los ataques del judío después de todo él también era ágil, tomo la motosierra y ataco con eso al pelirrojo, logrando en uno de sus contrataques desarmarlo.

-Lo lamento Kyle, pero aun así has perdido, después de todo no eras tan perfecto, como para ver venir tu final-alzó el arma y acorralo al de la ushanka contra una pared-di tus últimas palabras ahora, niño perfecto

Kyle sonrió cosa que no le agrado a Pip,

-Adiós, Pip-rio de forma cínica.

Depronto sintió un fuerte dolor, una especie de shuriken había pasado frente a sus ojos haciéndole una cortadura en la nariz bastante grave, aterrado soltó el arma y se llevo sus manos a la cara.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-grito aterrado al ver su sangre escurrir en el piso.

-Stan, su diario, destrúyelo, esta en su bolsillo-mando el pelirrojo

Sin dudarlo el pelinegro obedeció y lanzo otra shuriken al ingles, esta vez dirigida a ese lugar al que Kyle le indico, Pip tratando de defender su diario lo saco de su bolsillo y el arma en cambio perforo su pierna derecha haciéndolo caer.

-DEAD END PIP-río Kyle tomando su motosierra, la encendió y la alzo sobre él

El ruido de diversos disparos lo distrajeron de su propósito, era la policía, miro a Pip, el ingles reía, Kyle tenía que elegir entre ser visto como asesinaba a uno de sus compañeros e ir a prisión o dejarlo vivir.

-Decide rápido pelirrojo o te delatas o me dejas vivir.

Dio un gruñido de frustración, detestaba cuando las cosas no salían como él quería, soltó el arma, vio como los policías se acercaban a donde estaban y fingió caer al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que noto fue que se encontraba en el hospital paso al infierno, le habían vendado la cabeza y ahora vestía el simple blusón que usan los pacientes, se puso de pie y sin importarle sus heridas o su vestimenta comenzó a buscar a su enemigo.

-¡Kyle!-llamó Stan al verlo caminar por los pasillos, él tan solo tenía un par de curitas en diversas partes de su cuerpo-Amigo, deberías estar en cama-dijo una vez que lo alcanzo

-Pip sigue vivo-fue lo único que dijo-debo matarlo

Stan noto algo raro en la mirada de Kyle, algo que había visto aquella vez de los videojuegos, sus ojos parecían no tener brillo alguno y su voz también era fría y llena de odio.

-¡No!-exclamo Stan-Kyle, por favor no lo hagas, tú no eres así

-Lo siento Stan ya te lo había dicho aquí es matar o morir si quieres vivir, así de simple, él quiso asesinarte no se lo perdonare

-No te rebajes a su nivel, Kyle tenemos que dejar esto ahora, no querrás que tus padres se enteren de esto ¿Qué dirá tu hermano? Kyle, piensa en tu futuro, simplemente tenemos que renunciar a este juego…

Kyle le miro a los ojos, Stan se aterro, jamás creyó que esos hermosos ojos esmeraldinos pudiesen causarle tanto temor.

-Matar o morir, Stan, no hay más opciones ahora suéltame…

-Ustedes

Ambos chicos se giraron hacia donde provenía aquella extraña voz, era el detective de South Park.

-Necesito hacerles un par de preguntas.

* * *

Estaba furioso por que sus planes no hubieran salido como quería, pero sobre todo estaba furioso consigo mismo por su patética muerte, se había salvado de Kyle y del accidente en la escuela y en cambio ahora venía a morir por la torpeza de una estúpida enfermera que había tirado accidentalmente su celular en la taza del baño, una muerte más tonta no había podido pedir.

-Maldición-grito lleno de rencor-Si tan solo hubiese asesinado a Kyle cuando pude

Ahora mismo se encontraba en el infierno caminando cual fiera enjaulada por el lugar.

-Vaya así que tú has sido el segundo perdedor, noveno

Pip se giro ahí estaba Boyett quien parecía igual de molesto que él.

-Sí-gruño-Un segundo ¿Cómo demonios fue que perdiste?

-Kyle me asesino, él y su novio-respondió

-¿Kyle te asesino? ¿Enserio?-cuestiono sorprendido

-Aja ¿Tanto te cuesta creerlo?

-La verdad, si un poco pues no parecía triste ni alarmado ni nervioso en todos estos días desde que desapareciste.

-Pues supongo que es un buen actor, el y sus amigos siempre lo han sido y aun más cuando se trata de guardar sucios secretos.

-Hey perdedores-quien había dicho eso era Damien quien los miraba divertido sentado desde una especie de esfera flotante-¿De que hablan?

-Precisamente contigo quería hablar ¿Por qué nos has metido en este lío?-cuestiono Pip molesto podía ser que en su niñez fuese muy ingenuo pero eso se había acabado al llegar a la preparatoria, ahora era mucho más seguro de si mismo y ya no se dejaba manipular ni pisotear por nadie.

-Mi padre quería hacer un juego, simplemente me limite a cumplir sus deseos

-Por tu culpa estamos aquí

-Ah, eso no es mi culpa-río Damien- las reglas son sencillas matar o morir, si están en el infierno es por sus acciones, no se puede abandonar el juego pero pudieron haberse rehusado a continuar mediante suicidio.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Quién querría suicidarse?

-O dejarse morir a manos del otro

-Para el caso es igual

-Miren, ustedes están aquí por qué tu, tercero-dijo señalando al ex convicto- asesinaste y heriste a muchas personas, aunque bueno, eso ya lo habías hecho incluso antes de iniciar el juego así que contigo no hay mucho que explicar, en cambio tú, noveno, no solo pusiste en riesgo de muchas personas si no que acabaste con algunas vidas, accediste a asesinar y lo hubieras hecho con tus propias manos si no te lo hubieran impedido así que te lo mereces tanto como él.

Pip miraba con odio a Damien, recordaba que cuando eran más pequeño se habían llegado a ser incluso amigos, pero ahora lo detestaba, miro la esfera en la que estaba sentado fijamente, algo había llamado su atención, aun cuando esta era como una canica roja parecía tener algo dentro aunque no sabía exactamente que.

-Es un regalo de mi padre, dentro esta mi cerbero-explico como si le hubiese leído la mente-regalo por mi cumpleaños número dieciséis.

-Como si a alguien le importara.

Damien sonrió aun más, le encantaba hacer sufrir a las personas.

-Les diré algo-propuso el anticristo-mi padre aun no tiene claro su destino, lo elegirá hasta que el concurso termine, hasta entonces no tendrán nada mejor que hacer ¿Qué les parece si vienen conmigo y les muestro las cámaras de la tierra?

-¿Cámaras de la tierra?-pregunto Trent confundido

-Usualmente se usan para ver como las personas actúan y así elegir su destino, ahora son utilizadas para ver el juego de supervivencia que por cierto, todos en el infierno sintonizan ¿Les apetecería verlo?

Los dos rubios se miraron, no tenían nada mejor que hacer ni nada más que perder así que accedieron.

Damien los llevo al centro del infierno donde todos estaban reunidos mirando la tierra, uno de los televisores tenía los rostros de los participantes con su respectivo número, su nombre y otros extraños números al lado de este.

-Son las apuestas que han hecho los habitantes, el favorito para ganar de todos y mío es Kyle, podrá ser el chico perfecto de South Park pero tiene su lado oscuro-reía-en cambio el otro favorito para ganar es Stan, también mi padre ha apostado por él, aunque seguro perderá.

Pip miro atentamente todos los televisores, había uno por cada casa, establecimiento y edificio de South Park, salvo una que estaba rota, miro de nueva cuenta y dedujo que correspondía a la casa de Kyle.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?-se pregunto pues el televisor parecía haber sido roto a propósito

* * *

**Mirai Nikki (Extra):**

**_Sobre la muerte de PIP:_**

Se despertó por el ruido de la puerta azotarse, dio un brinco en su cama, vaya, así que ahí había ido a parar al final de cuentas.

-Lo-lo lamento-tartamudeo una chica rubia, delgada y con un par de hermosas coletas rubias-Es mi primer día en el hospital

-Descuida, no te preocupes-tranquilizo el rubio ingles forzando una sonrisa

-Vine a verificar que todo estuviese en orden y a darte tu almuerzo-exclamo la chica con una gran sonrisa

-Bien, ya muero de hambre-y era verdad, moría de hambre pues entre el ajetreo no había tenido de comer nada dese el día anterior

-Bien aquí te dejo el almuerzo-sonrió-oh que hermoso celular-alago la chica tomando el celular del rubio-mi hermanito tenía uno igual pero el suyo se rompió

-Vaya que desgracia

-Oh… veo que tiene manchas de sangre, si lo deseas puedo limpiarlo-dijo dirigiéndose al baño

-N-no es necesario-tartamudeo

-Oh no te preocupes verás que quedara como nuevo

-Enserio no creo que…

-¡AH!-grito la pobre joven que tropezó con unas toallas

-¡NOOOO!-rugió el rubio tratando de levantarse y correr por su celular el cual se dirigía a un retrete, desgraciadamente el celular cayo al sanitario antes de que pudiera llegar maldecía a aquella inútil enfermera.

-¿Niño?-pregunto la enfermera al incorporarse y no ver a nadie ahí, miro el retrete donde había caído el celular-¡Rayos! Espero que no eché de menos su celular-dijo halando la palanca del inodoro

* * *

**Y fin de este capi :P ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No se esperaban que Pip muriera sabiendo que es el noveno o sí? (hablo por las/los que han visto Mirai) Pero bueno lo hice así para que pueda haber Dip, aunque esta pareja tarda un en "consolidarse" en el fic un poco pues antes hay más insinuación de Dyle (déjenme ser feliz amo esta pareja 77) además de que Pip juega un papel importante en este fic casi siempre los personajes más "inocentes" me gusta pintarlos un tanto psicópatas y malvados por lo que Pip será esencial para que se de el misterio aquí.**

**Bueno al igual que algunos capis de Mirai si hay algún evento o algo que considere podría tener un extra para poder explicar mejor una que otra cosa lo haré y ahora pasemos a Reviews anónimos:**

**Usagi Mitzui: Verdad que si es hermosa esa imagen? Por eso la tengo de foto de perfil en FF X3 jaja sin Spoilar mucho porfas ;) pero sí, si Yuno pudo tener su "Final feliz" ewe creo que Kyle también merece uno :v aunque digamos que no soy muy buena en eso u_u de igual manera tratare de hacerlo bien por mis fanses òOó**

**Un último aviso antes de irme, el viernes mi área (Físico-Matemático) se ira al DF a la UNAM a visitar Universum y un buen de cosas más por lo que la fecha de actualización de "Cadena de Rencores" queda para el miércoles y el próximo capi de "Future Diary" posiblemente quede para el jueves en caso de que mi padre acceda a dejarme ese fin de semana con mis familiares y en ese caso regrese a mi casa el domingo por la tarde/noche y lo más seguro es que llegue a dormir -w- so que están avisados en caso de algun cambio avisare en el último capi de "Cadena de Rencores" de igual forma síganme mandando sus dudas, críticas por Review responderé en cuanto pueda ;u;)/**

**En fin :P me despido, nos leemos el jueves para el último capi y su respectivo prologo de "Cadena de Rencores" pues recuerden que quedo el trágico y la próxima semana el final no tan trágico :P Gracias por leer y comentar ;u;)/ eso me hace inmensamente feliz en fin bye bye :D**


	4. Capítulo 3: El mar

**Hola mundo buen día *con ojeras y cara de ebria* bueno he vuelto de mi "aventura" por Universum y aunque sigo medio dormida (Llegue a mi casa a las 3 de la mañana 77) les traigo el nuevo capi ;) más abajo les contare de mis aventuras y desdichas por mi viaje por si a alguien le interesa (aunque creo que a muchos les valdra 3 kilos de merde -.-), mientras no quiero aburrir a nadie con mi parloteo mejor a lo nuestro:**

**N/A: Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki me pertenecen yo tan solo soy una fan más de estas fabulosas series con una mente retorcida ;)**

**Future Diary: **

**Capítulo 3: El mar**

13 de Noviembre

-¡Stan!-exclamo el pelirrojo al ver a su amigo en la puerta de su casa-no te esperaba aquí amigo

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡No!-grito alarmado-es que… mi casa es un completo desastre, prácticamente un campo de guerra

-Descuida no será mucho tiempo.

Stan trato de entrar más Kyle se lo impidió

-Ya te dije que no puedes entrar-gruño-o al menos espera que recoja un par de cosas-pidió cerrando la puerta de golpe

El pelinegro espero en la puerta mientras recordaba lo ocurrido hace unos días antes después del accidente.

_-¿Hablar sobre qué?-cuestiono Stan tratando de parecer normal ante los oficiales que les estaban interrogando_

_-Sobre un par de cosas sobre el accidente_

_-No se nada-se adelanto Kyle-Kenny y yo estábamos afuera, él quería hablar conmigo en privado sobre asuntos personales y salimos, cuando quisimos volver el incendio ya se había desatado, yo entre por mi amigo quien por medio de un mensaje me aviso que estaba atrapado, solo eso puedo decir._

_-No nos mal interpretes Kyle, tu siempre has sido un niño modelo, de hecho la propuesta que hiciste nos ha servido de mucho, simplemente creemos que corren peligro, por lo que la escuela estará cerrada hasta nuevo aviso, eso es cuando se den a conocer las causas del incendio_

Desde aquel día él y su amigo no se habían vuelto ver por lo que había ido a su casa a hacerle una propuesta.

-"Puede que Kyle sea un asesino, pero sigue siendo mi amigo, además el me protege, si no fuera por el seguro ya estaría muerto"-pensaba apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas esperando a que el judío abriese la puerta, finalmente al cabo de diez minutos este reapareció en el umbral,

-Listo ya puedes pasar-anunció abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Stan miro a su alrededor, la verdad la casa parecía estar muy ordenada y limpia como siempre, de hecho todo parecía estar igual salvo la sala, parecía que Kyle la había estado remodelando pues había retirado la antigua alfombra, los sillones lucían diferentes e incluso las paredes parecían que habían sido pintadas.

-Y… ¿Para que viniste?-inquirió Kyle mirando a su amigo.

-Por nada en especial, tan solo quería invitarte al mar.

-¿Al mar?

-Sip, Wendy, Bebe, Token y los otros chicos lo propusieron en Facebook y como sé que tus padres te obligaron a dar de baja tu cuenta supuse que no lo sabías, así que… ¿Nos acompañas?

-No lo sé, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dijo dudoso-tengo algunos proyectos pendientes, ropa que lavar, comida que preparar… además no se si mis padres me lo permitan

-Entiendo-dijo fingiendo tristeza-si no quieres ir no es necesario que…

-No, no es eso, tan solo… esta bien iré-suspiro derrotado

-Muy bien-exclamo feliz-Oye, Kyle ¿Por qué estas remodelando la casa?-pregunto-¿No crees que tus padres se enojen?

-Me da igual si se enojan o no, hace tiempo quería hacerlo…

-Has quitado todas las fotos, los adornos, casi ni pareciera tu casa.

Un ruido proveniente de la cocina, parecido al timbrar del horno les hiso distraerse.

-Ya debe de estar listo lo que prepare-dijo Kyle-toma asiento Stan, ahora vuelvo.

Stan hiso caso y se sentó en los sillones, miro a su alrededor, no se parecía en nada a la casa que él había conocido cuando eran más pequeños.

-Oh, hola snowball-saludo Stan a un gatito blanco y peludo que Kyle meses atrás había encontrado mal herido en la calle, el bermejo lo había curado y adoptado en secreto, pues sus padres no querían tenerlo en casa-¿Cómo te va?

El gato se subió a su regazo y enseguida bajo, Stan lo siguió, seguro que quería que lo alimentase o sacara a la calle, al llegar a la puerta Stan noto un par de papeles esparcidos por el suelo, los tomo y los miro, eran las calificaciones de su amigo de el semestre pasado, adjuntas con lo que parecía una grafica que marcaba el desempeño de su amigo en los últimos meses.

-En verdad creí que Kyle bromeaba cuando dijo que sus padres le exigían muchas cosas- esas graficas y notas raras demostraban que el no bromeaba en ningún sentido.

Stan se dispuso a regresar esos papeles a su lugar cuando de pronto vio en la sombra que se proyectaba en la pared como su amigo se acercaba con un cuchillo en mano, aterrado se giro cubriéndose con las manos.

-¡No me hagas daño!-grito aterrado

-¿Hacerte daño?-inquirió el pelirrojo-Stan, yo tan solo quería ofrecerte una rebanada de pastel que recién hornee-dijo mostrándole un pastel de chocolate que tenía en su otra mano.

-Ah, tan solo era eso

-Me tienes miedo… ¿Verdad?-cuestiono triste-No te culpo, has visto el monstro que habitaba en mi… pero yo sigo siendo tu amigo, y créelo jamás te haría daño, es verdad lo que te dije, yo te amo y no quiero que te hagan daño.

-No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo te debo la vida, supongo…

-Bueno entonces… ¿Deseas comer?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Claro.

Comieron tranquilamente, Stan miraba toda la casa, Kyle había retirado todas las fotos que había.

-Lavare los trastes-dijo el bermejo una vez que terminaron-si quieres sube a mi cuarto, ahí te espero.

Stan asintió y se encamino rumbo al cuarto de su amigo, al ir subiendo las escaleras noto algo peculiar en una de las paredes de la sala, desde ese ángulo parecía que había escrito algo, decidió no darle mucha importancia y subió.

Al llegar arriba noto que el cuarto de su amigo tenía barrotes en la ventana y una especie de puerta igualmente hecha con barrotes aparte de la normal, las ventanas además tenían candados y hasta cadenas en verdad que sus padres estaban locos.

_-Kyle, amigo, iremos al cine Cartman, Kenny y yo ¿Nos acompañas?-invitó hace casi año y medio atrás el pelinegro por celular a su súper mejor amigo_

_-Lo lamento Stan, pero no puedo salir-se disculpó este_

_-¿Porqué?_

_-Mis padres no me dejan salir y lo sabes, dicen que tengo que concentrarme en la escuela_

_-Pues huye._

_-No puedo, mi puerta esta abarrotada y también la ventana._

_-Sabes Kyle, si no quieres venir tan solo dilo, no inventes cosas tan alocadas._

_-¡No invento nada!_

-Y pensar que durante todo este tiempo creí que Kyle solo inventaba excusas para no salir con nosotros-susurro mirando su cuarto.

Estaba completamente vacío, tan solo la cama, el escritorio, una lámpara y el librero.

-Mis padres lo hicieron, dijeron que era para que no tuviese distracciones, incluso me confiscaron el celular, pero al final me lo devolvieron para que de esa forma pudieran saber donde estaba-explico entrando al cuarto-si ellos hicieron algo tan cruel con mi cuarto, lo menos que puedo hacer es remodelar la sala como se me de la gana

-Disculpa por las veces que no te creí

-Descuida, no hay problema, después de todo nadie me creía… nunca…

-¿No crees que es algo exagerado por su parte? Es decir, eres el chico perfecto, el que obtiene buenas notas, el niño devoto.

-Mis padres no lo creen así, dicen que mis notas van en picada, incluso me hacen beber estúpidos medicamentos para que me concentre mejor, el que se hayan marchado ha sido un gran alivio

-¿Y por qué no te llevaron con ellos?

-Porque no querían distraer mis estudios, por eso me dijeron que lo mejor era que me quedase.

-Y todo esto comenzó aquella vez que casi repites el curso ¿Verdad?-pregunto Stan mirando a su amigo

-Sí, desde entonces se preocuparon, pero creo que han cruzado el límite, mi paciencia se esta agotando-su voz se quebró-ya no creo poder soportarlo más, Stan estoy enloqueciendo-lloraba llevándose sus manos a sus ojos

Stan lo abrazo y beso su frente, ahora comprendía muchas cosas.

-¿Entonces vienes con nosotros?

Kyle alzo su rostro aun lloroso y asintió, hace tiempo que había dejado de importarle lo que pasara con él.

Stan se marcho al atardecer, Kyle se despedía de él sonriente, la visita de su amigo siempre le reconfortaba.

-Padre, madre, iré con Stan mañana al mar, espero no les importe…

Un ruido proveniente del sótano le hiso distraerse, camino escaleras abajo buscando al causante del ruido.

-No hagas tanto ruido-pidió con una sonrisa-o tendré que asesinarte, y apuesto a que no deseas eso

Río, ver el sufrimiento plasmado en aquellos ojos tan inocentes, casi sentía pena por él.

-Tranquilízate esto apenas esta comenzando y ya verás que para cuando todo esto acabe el futuro de ambos será mucho mejor que ahora…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Stan paso por su amigo como de costumbre, Kyle traía consigo una mochila verde, una cámara fotográfica en su cuello y un extraño cofre azul.

-¿Qué es eso?-cuestiono Stan de camino a la casa de Craig que era donde se verían

-Es para proteger mi celular del agua, sabes que si tu celular se destruye tu morirás

-No traje mi celular porque no vi nada anormal en el, tan solo marcaba que iba a ser un buen día

-Yo no confió mucho en eso

-Kyle, amigo, relájate, estaremos con nuestros amigos

-Aquí todos son sospechosos, no puedes estar cien por ciento seguro que las personas que te rodean no son participantes en este juego de supervivencia.

Una vez que llegaron a casa del pelinegro este les abrió, dentro estaban Kenny, Butters, Bebe, Wendy, Tweek, Token y Clyde

-Vaya ya era hora de que llegaran-reclamo Craig

-Lo lamento Craig, Kyle no encontraba sus cosas-excuso Stan por él

-No me importa, igualmente el autobús que contratamos aun no llega, tendremos que esperar otro rato.

Kyle miraba fijamente a Wendy quien había comenzado a coquetear con Stan, en esos momentos sintió unas ganas enormes de sacar las tijeras de jardín que traía en su mochila y asesinarla, pero se contuvo, aún no era hora de atacar a la pelinegra.

Craig entre tanto miraba a Kyle, alguna vez le había gustado aquel chico pelirrojo de hermosos ojos esmeralda, pero ahora era feliz siendo pareja de Tweek, aunque de igual forma no podía evitar imaginarse que tan diferentes serían las cosas si el y el pelirrojo ahora fueran pareja, seguro que sería él quien llegase de la mano con Kyle y no Stan entre otras muchas cosas.

Casi una hora después llego el autobús que habían alquilado, durante el viaje cada quien iba platicando con su respectiva pareja, Craig con Tweek, Clyde con Token, Kenny con Butters, Wendy con Stan y a Kyle no le había quedado otra opción si no ir con Bebe, la cual no dejaba de coquetear con el descaradamente y de cuando en cuando tocar sus nalgas.

-¿Puedes parar? Esto es incomodo-pidió bastante molesto suficiente con tener que soportar como Wendy estaba con SU Stan.

-Oh, vamos Kyle, es inevitable, no es mi culpa que tengas tan buen trasero

El judío bufo, tal vez hubiese sido mejor quedarse en casa.

Al llegar al mar todos se quitaron sus ropas quedando solo en traje de baño para poder lanzarse directamente al agua, casi todos menos Kyle quien seguía mirándolos de forma sería y hasta hostil.

-Vamos amigo, no seas aguafiestas y ven al mar-animaba Stan quien había salido por su pelirrojo amigo

-No lo sé, yo… no me agrada mucho el mar

-Anímate seguro que será divertido

Kyle accedió, se cambio quedando tan solo con su traje de baño, nuevamente Stan se quedo embobado por la figura de su amigo, su piel tan blanca, su cuerpo tan delgado y algo afeminado, aunque también no pudo dejar de notar algunas marcas rojizas que había en el cuerpo del judío en sus tobillos cuello y muñecas.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-cuestiono Kyle

-Ah, no, no es nada, ahora vamos el clima esta muy agradable

Con la cámara sacaron algunas fotos, en una estaba Kyle bastante molesto y sonrojado porque cierto rubio le había quitado su traje de baño y no le había quedado de otra más que cubrirse con su ushanka sus partes privadas, en la siguiente se apreciaba a Kyle golpeando a Kenny y a Stan tratando de impedirlo, otra estaban los chicos jugando Volley, una más donde las chicas construían castillos de arena, y la última era una que Stan había acabado de sacar sin permiso del pelirrojo donde este estaba sentado mirando el mar.

Finalmente cuando ya estaba atardeciendo encendieron una fogata y comieron algunas botanas que habían traído.

-Fue un día muy divertido ¿Verdad?-preguntaba Stan a Kyle quien seguía serio

-Sí, un día bastante divertido, tenía tiempo que no hacía algo como esto-respondió en un susurro

-No te escuchas muy convencido

Kyle le miro con cierto enfado.

-Tienes razón, es porque no me agrado la idea de verte con Wendy y tampoco me agrada mucho la presencia de Bebe, aunque no tengo mucho de que preocuparme-suspiro-estoy seguro de que al final todos tendremos un final feliz ¿No es verdad?

-Hey, Stan-llamó Craig-Es hora de irnos, ayúdanos a empacar las cosas

-Muy bien, ahora vuelvo Kyle

-Está bien, no te preocupes-respondió

Kyle miro a todos los presentes, no confiaba en ninguno de ellos, menos en Wendy, deseaba que fuera una participante del juego para así al menos tener una excusa para poder asesinarla y que Stan no se enfadase con él, pero no recordaba haberla visto el día que entregaron los diarios.

-Espero equivocarme y tan solo no haber reconocido su figura, después de todo estoy seguro de que hay al menos una mujer en este juego de supervivencia

De camino a sus casas todos iban alegres cantando salvo Craig y Kyle, el primero porque detestaba esas niñerías y el segundo porque simplemente seguía analizando y reflexionando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sabía perfectamente que si quería sobrevivir en el juego tenía que actuar con cautela pues al más mínimo error podían cambiar las cosas.

-No pareces tan alegre como siempre-comento Craig mirando a Kyle

-¿Ah? Tan solo me molesto el comportamiento de Bebe y de Kenny el día de hoy-se excuso con su usual tono de voz-pero he de admitir que fue estupendo, hacía tiempo que no salía y me divertía tanto

-Oye ¿Sabes que ocurrió con Pip? Hace unos días un detective nos pregunto a Tweek y a mí si sabíamos algo pero no teníamos ni idea de lo que haya pasado con él

-Yo tampoco sé, supongo que murió en el accidente que hubo en el colegio-mentía la verdad es que sabía que Pip había muerto y ahora lo más seguro era que yaciera en el infierno

No hablaron más si no hasta el momento de la despedida, Kyle y Stan se fueron juntos, como siempre pues el pelinegro se sentía con la obligación de dejar a su amigo en casa.

-Ya es muy tarde, si lo deseas, puedes quedarte en mi casa-propuso el pelirrojo una vez que llegaron.

-Me parece buena idea, tan solo debo avisarle a mi madre-accedió

-Bien, iré a preparar algo de comer.

Stan se disponía a subir al cuarto de su amigo cuando un ruido proveniente del sótano le llamó la atención, era algo parecido a sollozos ahogados.

Miro a la concina Kyle se encontraba cocinando mientras escuchaba algo de música al tiempo que la tarareaba, Acceptance era la melodia que ahora entonaba (N/A: esl Soundtrack de Silent Hil Shattered Memories) disimuladamente se dirigió a las escaleras del sótano, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al llegar trato de encender la luz más se dio cuenta de que el foco estaba roto, saco una lamparita de mano que siempre cargaba consigo y la encendió para alumbrarse un poco.

* * *

El ruido que hacía su diario cuando el futuro cambiaba interrumpio su música y le puso alerta, se giro para mirar lo que ahora marcaba.

-Lo ha visto-fue lo único que dijo con cuchillo en mano se encamino al sótano-bajo la noche crees "todo esta bien"-termino por tararear

Stan retrocedió horrorizado, había dos cadáveres en una jaula, no podía identificar quienes eran pues estaban ya en un proceso de descomposición bastante avanzado.

-Hu-huye-siseo una voz

Stan sintió como algo le tomaba del tobillo, bajo su mirada asqueado, en otra jaula parecía haber una persona aun viva aunque agonizante.

-No debiste-dijo la voz de Kyle un poco más arriba en las escaleras-jamás debiste de haberlo visto…

- Sá-sálvate

-Ahora has alterado todo, Stan… has cambiado nuestros destinos.

Si tan solo hubiera traído consigo su celular podría saber que era lo que el futuro le tenía preparado.

* * *

-Ahora también tendré que encargarme de ti-sentenció alzando aquella peligrosa arma

-Vaya, así que Stan vio lo que no debía-reía Damien al ver como los futuros de todos los demás concursantes cambiaban-Las cosas de ahora en adelante serán más interesantes…

¿En verdad un simple error podía cambiar tanto el futuro de todos sus participantes?

* * *

**¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Stan saldrá vivo de esta? ¿Quién será la persona que Kyle oculta?:P Bueno pues dos de las tres preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capi la tercera hasta muuuucho después buajajaja –soy mala :P- espero les haya gustado el capitulo la verdad quería hacer algo similar a lo del parque (los y las que han visto mirai sabrán a que me refiero) y originalmente lo había hecho pero luego dije nah… mejor hagámoslo más interesante y "divertido" espero les haya gustado**

* * *

**Preguntas: **

**¿Cuando sus celulares son destruidos mueren o se desaparecen de la faz de la tierra? Cuando los celulares son destruidos desaparecen de la faz de la tierra y por consiguiente mueren PERO… si los asesinan directamente apuñándolos o algo así entonces su cuerpo no desaparece su "alma" es lo que va a parar al infierno o cielo como dijo Damien depende de sus acciones **

**Reviews anónimos: **

**Usagi Mitzui Si! El quinto es el chibi de Kyle X3 creo que los creadores de mirai son fans de SP (?) jaja de hecho tengo una foto hecha por mi donde Kyle se ve como el quinto XD ouo la subiere a mi pagina de Yaoi de south Park en cuanto tenga el link te lo paso ¿Vale :D**

* * *

**Bueno ahora a los que les interesa les platicare mi aventura por mi DFecín DFectuoso: **

**Amo AMO ir a mi ciudad natal sin embargo esta vez el viaje fue un tanto estresante, retraso tras retraso lo hiso aburrido, primero salimos como 20 minutos de lo planeado llegamos muy tarde y ya no pudimos ir a ver el museo de arte –la única razón por la cual yo quería ir- pues siendo originaria del DF es natural que ya haya visitado el Universum varias veces y no vi nada nuevo salvo una o dos "esculturas" de la exposición de BodyWord que es una expo que les recomiendo vayan a ver ;) es genial, luego quisimos ir a comer a Coyoacán y el bendito bus se perdió -.- de no ser por el novio de una amiga de uni que nos encontramos jamás hubiéramos dado con el bendito amino .-. total llegamos ahí como a las cuarto para las cinco –hora en la que originalmente se suponía ya teníamos que estar de vuelta a Morelia- y nos dieron una hora para comer, el novio de una amiga que vive ahí fue a visitarla y les juro que 3 SEGUNDOS antes de que tuviésemos que regresar se les ocurrió "despedirse" -.- se dieron las seis y como no llegaban el prof fue a buscarla –oso mil ._.#U- total que nos fuimos de mi DFecín a eso de las seis y cuarto y OH SORPRESA había un bendito accidente y tardamos casi 2HORAS en llegar a la primera caseta de cobro D: les juro que fue aproximadamente eso porque nos pusieron la de Avatar en el camino y la peli se acabó antes de que llegáramos a la bendita caseta x_x lo bueno es que el accidente "valió la pena" aunque no vi sangre 77 aunque si se veía muy aparatoso como 7 carros completamente destrozados y las partes esparcidas por diferentes tramos de la carretera, un camión con la parte de enfrente completamente destrozada sobre un tráiler y alrededor de 7 muertos y 10 heridos –o algo así me menciono mi hermanito hoy en la mañana que oyó en las noticias- total que llegue a mi casa a eso de las 3 de la madrugada DX pero aun con todo fue divertido XD el novio de mi amiga es todo un friki y pues tuvimos platicas interesante XD**

* * *

**Bien eso es todo por hoy, lo lamento esta vez no hay extra :P igualmente espero les haya gustado el capi :D nos leemos el Lunes en el final alternativo de mi otro fic "Cadena de Rencores" :D ahora solo me dedicare a Mirai y a unos One-shots que tengo pendientes que espero publicar pronto :3 bueno me despido tengo que ir a lavar trastes bye bye :D y no olviden: dudas, quejas, reclamos, amenazas de muerte y ammm dulces (?) todo eso en un Review ;)**


	5. Cap 4: Visiones y espejismos

**Jeje si tal vez les paresca raro que este subiendo esto el miércoles pero créanlo e.e, bueno antes que nada quería dar un aviso que sé que deprimirá a unos cuantos (?) Resulta que este miércoles inicia mi periodo de exámenes DX y bueno pues informo que NO ACTUALIZARE si no hasta el 25 que es cuando terminan mis exámenes o posiblemente después porque posiblemente me vaya de viaje a Guerrero y no vuelva si no hasta el 29 de Octubre u_u gomene pero bueno es por mi bien académico… uou de igual manera agradezco sus Reviews del capi pasado y a los/las que seguían mi otro fic y me dejaron Reviews también gracias :D y pues bueno el que no este no significa que no puedan dejarme un review o PM :) en fin vamos al capi nuevo de hoy:**

**¡RECUERDA!: Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki me pertenecen yo tan solo soy una fan más de estas fabulosas series con una mente retorcida ;)**

**Future Diary: **

**Capítulo 4: Visiones y espejismos**

15 de Noviembre 21:00pm (En casa de Stan)

Stan se encontraba en su cuarto, envuelto en sus cobijas, una llovía torrencial caía afuera acompañada de truenos y relámpagos, no sabía como era que había logrado salir vivo de la casa de su amigo. Su celular vibraba cada cinco minutos, debía de tener alrededor de 50 llamadas perdidas y 100 mensajes de texto, sin embargo cada que veía quien era el remitente decidía ignorarlo.

-"No entiendo porque Kyle tenía escondidos esos cadáveres"-pensaba-"Tampoco tengo idea de quienes hayan sido ni mucho menos la persona que estaba en aquella jaula que me sujeto del pie, ahí abajo también había algunas mantas, los cuadros y adornos que faltaban en la casa, me pregunto por qué"

Miro su celular, lo tomo y se dispuso a buscar el número de la policía, estaba más que dispuesto a delatar a su amigo.

-"No tengo opción, es lo mejor para todos y para Kyle"

Iba a comenzar a teclear los números cuando un mensaje de Kyle le interrumpió.

"¿A caso piensas delatarme con la policía, Stan? :( "

Se petrifico ante ello ¿Cómo demonios sabía lo que iba a hacer?

-Seguro es por el diario que sabe lo que hago, sin embargo mi diario no predice lo que el hará… Entonces ¿Cómo…?

Escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta, su sangre se helo ¿Y si era Kyle y venía para asesinarlo? No podía estar seguro, con sumo sigilo se oculto en su closet y espero a que quien fuera que estuviera afuera se marchara pronto.

Los ruidos cesaron, dio un suspiro de alivio, estaba por salir de su escondite cuando escucho un ruido en la cocina de su casa.

-"Imposible ¿Cómo logro entrar?"

Luego lo recordó, la entrada "secreta" que les había mostrado a sus amigos, se maldecía por ello, ahora seguro que moriría. Escucho la puerta de su cuarto abrirse lentamente, quien entraba tenía una especie de arma en la mano.

-¿Stan?-llamó aquella voz

El pelinegro entre tanto se mordía la lengua con tal de no gritar, aquella figura encendió la luz de su cuarto y busco en el baño, estaba por marcharse cuando se dirigió al armario, lentamente abrió la puerta.

-Te encontré…

La puerta se abrió de par en par y se escucho una risa ahogada seguida de un golpe que había mandado al intruso al suelo.

-¡Demonios Kenny me has dado un susto de muerte!-rugió aun con el puño en alto

-Sabes algunos amigos saludan a sus amigos con un apretón de manos o un simple hola pero no con un golpe en la cabeza, eso es descortés-se quejaba el rubio desde el suelo

-Ha sido tu culpa

-En cualquier caso no sé porque que hacías escondido en el closet ¿Acaso pensabas salir de él?-se burlaba cosa que le hiso acreedor de una patada en las costillas-Demonios Stan, no seas tan amargado

-Tú deja de ser un idiota, y ahora dime ¿Por qué irrumpiste en mi casa sin permiso?

-Bueno pues no abrías la puerta, primero fui a casa de Kyle pero él me dijo que no te había visto desde ayer que le dejaste en su hogar, así que decidí buscarte en tu casa.

-Ya veo ¿Y a qué has venido?

-Bueno, puesto que tú y Kyle son mis mejores amigos, quería que ustedes antes que nadie se enteran de esto-explico poniéndose de pie de un salto-Me dieron el empleo en la comisaría de South Park

-¿Enserio? Eso es fabuloso amigo, felicidades-felicito Stan a su amigo rubio dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Sí y me han asignado un primer caso ya-anuncio Kenny-Se cree que las misteriosas desapariciones son debido a que los seguidores de Cthulhu están formando un nuevo culto, solo que esta vez están atrayendo de una manera muy peculiar a la gente.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues… ¿Recuerdas a aquella chica gótica? ¿Henriquetta?

-Sí, la recuerdo muy bien-asintió el pelinegro

-Por lo que se rumorea se dice que ella puede predecir el futuro, y también dice que puede hacer que se cumpla o cambie según tu conveniencia, usando estos supuestos poderes atraen a la gente

-"No puede ser… Acaso ella… ¿Acaso ella también es una portadora de un diario?"-pensó Stan tras las palabras del rubio

-Claro que no hay nada confirmado y es nuestra misión investigar.

-¿Nuestra?

-Sí, necesito ayuda y creo que nadie mejor que tú y Kyle para ayudarme, de hecho antes de venir aquí le conté y accedió encantado.

Stan lo pensó un rato, posiblemente Henriquetta o alguno de los chicos góticos era un dueño de un diario o tal vez no, de cualquier forma podrían investigar un poco nada perdían con ello, lo que le preocupaba era volver a ver a Kyle.

-Está bien, te acompañare

-Bien, lo primero será infiltrarse, nos vemos mañana en mi casa para explicarles mejor a los dos.

-¿No te parece raro entonces?-cuestionaba Pip a Trent con quien últimamente había entablado una "relación" de amistad, más que nada porque eran los únicos que se podían entender

-Pues la verdad no tanto, es decir, también tu pantalla y la mía están rotas-dijo señalando los televisores

-Pero eso es porque ya hemos perdido-reclamaba el ingles-por lo que se Kyle aun esta de pie en el juego, de otra forma estaría con nosotros en estos instantes, Damien lo dijo dependiendo de nuestras acciones sería al lugar donde iríamos además su cara aun aparece en el estúpido contador de las apuestas-dijo fuera de sus casillas

-Mira Pip ¿Qué ganabas con poder verlo? No es como si ese pelirrojo estuviese haciendo algo raro, tan solo se limita a jugar el juego como nosotros dos, no hay más reglas más que matar o morir así que no se puede decir que este haciendo algo que no cuadre con el reglamento.

En ese punto el ex convicto tenía razón, lo único que se les había dicho era que tenían que asesinar a los demás si deseaban continuar de pie, nunca nadie dijo algo de trampas o cosas así.

-Tal vez tengas razón, sin embargo aun pienso que aquí hay algo muy extraño y voy a averiguar que es-concluyo sin dejar de mirar la fotografía donde aprecia Kyle.

16 de Noviembre 12:00 pm (En casa de Kenny)

-Me alegra que hayas llegado-exclamo Kenny al ver a su pelirrojo amigo en el marco de la puerta de su casa

-Claro, sabes que creo que esas cosas de poder ver el futuro y la magia son cosas muy absurdas, pero si es para ayudar a un amigo no me detendría-dijo entusiasta-Ah, hola Stan, veo que vendrás con nosotros

-Sí, iré yo también

-Me alegro, nos serás de mucha ayuda

Stan miro Kyle, parecía tan alegre y entusiasta, igual que siempre, el bermejo al notar la mirada de Stan sobre él esbozo una sonrisa macabra que le helo la sangre.

-Bien, como a mi me conocen necesito que ustedes dos se infiltren, así que aquí tienen los equipos necesarios

-Aguarda… ¿Tú no iras?-cuestiono el pelinegro al ver que Kenny le tendía un comunicador, una lámpara y un arma

-No, descuiden les estaré cuidando las espaldas de cerca, lo que ocurre es que a mi me conocen por lo que me descubrirían fácilmente

-A mi también me conocen

-Tú confía en mi plan y ya, descuida todo saldrá bien lo prometo

Stan se mordió su labio inferior, no estaba seguro si era la mejor opción pero ya había aceptado, se giro para mirarse al espejo, dio un grito ahogado al ver que Kyle le apuntaba con el arma.

-Odio las armas como estas-dijo halando del gatillo, por suerte la pistola estaba vacía- podrán ser efectivas al momento de ataques a larga distancia, pero prefiero atacar de cerca, de otra manera no puedes asegurarte del todo que tus victimas estén muertas, además amo ver el dolor plasmado en sus rostros.

Stan temblaba por las palabras que había dicho su amigo y porque por un segundo creyó que Kyle iba a asesinarlo.

-¿Qué has dicho Kyle?-inquirió Kenny un tanto consternado

-Nada, tan solo recitaba el dialogo de un libro de criminología que leí recientemente sobre los comentarios de algunos psicópatas sobre las armas de largo alcance

Iban caminando por la calle, ambos en silencio, Stan miraba a Kyle fijamente quién caminaba delante sujo mientras tarareaba una extraña cancioncilla que jamás había escuchado.

-Ky-kyle-llamó Stan inseguro

-¿Qué ocurre, Stan?-pregunto el otro girándose para mirarle, en verdad parecía alegre

-Tú… ¿Tú piensas matarme?

-Por supuesto que no, creí que ya te había quedado claro-reía

-Entonces… ¿Quiénes eran los cadáveres que vi y esa persona en el sótano?

Kyle se freno en seco y oculto sus ojos entre sus cabellos.

-No te lo pienso decir-sentenció con un tono de voz mucho más frio y hostil, acto seguido se giro nuevamente y continuo caminando solo que esta vez parecía molesto

-Pero…

Kyle le apunto con su daga entre los ojos, en verdad parecía enfadado ahora.

-No continúes preguntando-gruño

Finalmente habían llegado a lo que parecía un local donde se apilaban montones de personas.

-Siguiente-escucharon decir a una chica

Kyle se acercó primero, ahí estaba Henriquetta, al paso de los años la chica había adelgazado y ahora era muy hermosa, solo que por ser gótica no era de las más populares del colegio.

-Miren quien esta aquí, el chico perfecto de la clase, Kyle Broflovsky-dijo con desdén la chica

-Hola Henriquetta-saludo Kyle- ¿Sabes? hemos escuchado que tienes la capacidad de leer el futuro y pues… quería saber si es verdad

-No confió en él-susurro por debajo Ethan quien miraba con desconfianza al judío

-Ethan tiene razón-concordó Dylan-es extraño que alguien como Broflovsky venga a estos lugares en especial teniendo en cuenta que él es bastante escéptico en estos temas

-Tranquilos chicos, Kyle tiene pinta de ser inofensivo, además necesitamos gente que se nos una al culto-tranquilizo ella- Pues Kyle tienes algo de razón, puedo ver el futuro y puedo hacer que se cumpla o no, si es algo bueno por ejemplo tengo la capacidad de hacer que se cumpla si es malo también puedo cambiarlo así que dime ¿Qué quieres saber de tu futuro?

-No lo sé, cualquier cosa estaría bien

-Antes que nada-intervino Georgie-Deben saber que hay un precio a pagar no a cualquiera le damos información sobre su futuro

-Me lo suponía-dijo Kyle encogiéndose de hombros-¿Cuál es el precio si puedo saber?

-Tendrás que unirte a nuestro culto a Cthulhu, de otra forma nos negamos a continuar-advirtió Ethan

-¿Y como sabré que no me engañaran sobre mi futuro tan solo para que me una a su culto?

-¿Por qué estas aquí en primer lugar si no crees en estas cosas?

Kyle se mordió el labio, no había contado con la astucia de los chicos.

-Muy bien nos uniremos al culto, tan solo dime lo que ves.

La chica miro con el ceño fruncido al judío, acto seguido miró en una esfera de cristal ahí aparecía Kyle con un hacha ensangrentada, poco más abajo se leía lo siguiente:

"Kyle asesina a Henriquetta"

DEAD END

Henriquetta se quedo asombrada ante aquello, releía una y otra vez mientras miraba la mirada psicópata del Kyle que aprecia en su diario del futuro.

-¿Y bien, que dice?-pregunto Kyle impaciente

-Dice algo de un final feliz-dijo por decir cualquier cosa y desviar la atención del judío y no levantar sospechas con sus amigos-De que terminaras junto a alguien que estimas mucho o algo así.

-Que bien-sonrió el pelirrojo-Entonces… ¿Cuándo es la dichosa reunión?

-Eh… hoy a la media noche en esta dirección-respondió la chica entregándole un papel

-Me parece perfecto, vamos Stan, tengo que hacer unas comparas que mis padres me han encargado-dijo tomando de la mano a su amigo quien miraba escéptico todo eso.

Una vez que estos se perdieron de vista los chicos le preguntaron a su amiga lo que en realidad había visto.

-Dead End-respondió aun paralizada por el miedo

-Descuida Henriquetta no dejaremos que nada te pase-prometieron los chicos

-Y… -hablo Stan después de media hora de caminar rumbo a lo que el creía la tienda de víveres

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestiono el pelirrojo caminando delante sujo con las manos detrás de su nuca

-¿Crees que ella sea parte del juego?

-Posiblemente, es decir no puedo estar seguro si nos esta engañando o no pero de igual forma hay que ir a la reunión para asegurarnos, además le hemos prometido a Kenny que lo ayudaríamos.

Stan se detuvo al ver que su amigo lo hacía, habían llegado a casa del susodicho.

-Creí que…

-Tan solo mentí, tenemos que decirle lo que sabemos a Kenny…

-Aguarda, no creo que sea lo más correcto, si Henriquetta es en verdad una dueño del diario seguro sabrá que trabajamos para Kenny y nos aniquilarán

-Descuida, no tienes por qué tener miedo, Stan, yo te voy a proteger-prometió con una "dulce y tierna" sonrisa-así que no te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie te dañe

-En verdad, no creo que sea buena idea decirle a Kenny-pidió Stan tomando de la mano a su amigo

-¿Acaso te preocupa que pueda salir herido?-cuestiono el pelirrojo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-Sí, es decir, puede que me ocultes muchas cosas que jamás me vayas a decir, puede que seas un asesino pero… sigues siendo mi súper mejor amigo y… bueno yo no quisiera perderte, eres lo único que tengo en este mundo, Kyle

-Lo se Stan, también eres lo único que tengo en este mundo-habló-por eso quiero protegerte no dejare que nadie ni nada nos separe, lo que más deseo en este mundo es que tu puedas ser feliz y yo quiero estar a tu lado compartiendo esa felicidad.

Stan se sorprendió al sentir un leve rose en los labios por parte del pelirrojo, fue un beso rápido, fugas y casto, sin embargo fue cálido muy dulce y tierno, en especial porque Kyle era casi diez centímetros más bajito que Stan por lo que había tenido que pararse de puntitas para así poder alcanzarlo.

-Te amo, Stan-termino diciendo acurrucándose en su pecho.

Stan rodeo con sus manos a su amigo, estaba confundido, era verdad que le estaba comenzando a gustar Kyle, posiblemente desde antes le había gustado solo que apenas comenzaba a darse cuenta, la diferencia era que ahora conocía el lado oscuro de Kyle y no estaba muy seguro de querer estar con un asesino.

-Yo… yo creo que… creo que también te amo-susurro acariciando la espalda de su amigo

Kyle sonrió, podía ser que no fuera la respuesta que esperaba peor al menos ya había logrado un progreso. Se quedaron así por un buen rato hasta que Kenny abrió la puerta y los invito a pasar, tras decirle lo que habían hecho el rubio se quedo pensando un rato.

-La verdad creo al igual que Kyle que esto de leer el futuro es algo absurdo, pero tengo un presentimiento algo extraño sobre esto, presiento que va algo más allá del culto y voy a descubrir que es.

-Descuida Kenny, Stan y yo haremos lo posible por averiguar todo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte…

La hora acordada llegó, Stan estaba bastante nervioso mientras que Kyle parecía bastante tranquilo, dándole confianza a su amigo para que él también se relajara.

-Descuida Stan, nada nos pasara, además yo estoy aquí, no tienes que temer, te voy a proteger de todos y contra todos.

La puerta se abrió, todos estaban vestidos con unas capuchas que les cubría el rostro impidiéndoles saber quienes eran.

-No se puede entrar con celulares-amenazó uno de los sujetos que estaban en la puerta.

-Pero…

-Despreocúpate no pasara nada-sonrió dejando en la charola sus celulares para luego pasar

-¿Estas seguro de que fue buena idea?-cuestiono Stan

-Tranquilízate tengo todo controlado

-Creo que fue bastante fácil quitarles sus celulares-dijo Ethan a Dylan

-Lo sé, posiblemente Henriquetta se equivoco y ellos no son dueños de los diarios, al fin y al cabo su diario al igual que el tarot es impreciso.

-Es verdad, además si fueran diarios del futuro jamás nos los habrían dado así como así.

La puerta se cerro tras ellos, una inmensa luna llena brillaba en el cielo anunciando un mal augurio, nuestros protagonistas ya habían dado el primer paso y habían entrado a la cueva del lobo ¿Podrían salir ilesos de esta?

**Mirai Nikki (Extra): Escapando de las garras de la muerte**

14 de Noviembre 22:53 pm (En casa de Kyle)

Stan miro aterrado a Kyle y como este se acercaba hacia él lentamente con aquella arma en sus manos, retrocedió cayendo de espaldas sobre un montón de cajas polvorientas.

-¿Qué demonios?-tosió quitándose todas esas cosas de encima que le impedían huir, al abrir sus ojos vio que Kyle se había detenido al con los ojos muy abiertos con el semblante triste como si estuviese a punto de llorar, a sus pies estaba su diario y una foto de él y Stan cuando eran más pequeños, una hoja de papel cayó sobre el pecho del pelinegro.

-Huye-termino por decir soltando el arma-vete ahora-suplico

El pelinegro se puso de pie inseguro pues no confiaba del todo en Kyle ¿Qué tal si al tratar de huir el bermejo lo apuñalaba por la espalda?

-¡QUE TE LARGES HE DICHO!-rugió sumamente furioso dejándose caer de rodillas y comenzando a llorar

El pelinegro no sabía que hacer, si consolaba a su amigo posiblemente este le atacaría si huía se sentiría mal al haberlo dejado así, estaba por caminar rumbo al pelirrojo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca que le hiso caer inconsciente al suelo, cuando volvió a estar consiente se encontraba en su cuarto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sus recuerdos eran bastante borrosos.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo tomo y miro que era Kyle quien le había enviado un mensaje, el miedo recorrió su cuerpo al leer lo que estaba escrito:

"Lamento lo que ocurrió… jamás debí dejarte escapar"

Arrojo el celular lejos y se envolvió entre sus cobijas, una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer.

**Bien esta vez si hubo extra, no daré más detalles de lo que ocurrió en casa de Kyle esa noche para hacer las cosas más interesantes pero descuiden comprenderán todo después, ahora les explico algo rápidamente, este capi y el siguiente son los que menos me gustaron cuando los escribí u_u aunque espero que a ustedes les gusten :) no lo se simplemente no me latieron mucho y sufrí un bloqueo horrible por eso los pospuse para después y en el caso de este recién ahora que lo iba a subir lo termine XD por eso igual y lo ven algo "raro" … Por cierto… ¿Por qué se empeñan en adivinar quien esta en la jaula? ¬¬ Bueno si yo también tendría duda pero disfrutaría de la trama (?) nah mentira yo también trataría de adivinar pero no les diré quién es ¬¬ así que mejor relájense que la verdad sale a la luz por ahí del capi 16 o 17 donde aparece un personaje que amoadoro con toda mi alma y donde los haré llorar con el final –amo jugar con los sentimientos de las personas XD-**

**Por cierto Sakuyachan16 paso a responder tu duda XD no es mucho Spoiler de hecho me ayuda a sembrar la duda en todos/todas ustedes (?)**

**Mi duda es, en Mirai Nikki hay un niño, ¿Habra un niño con diario en el fic? Por que presiento que será Ruby ^^ (la adoro :3)**

**Bueno aparecerán 2 de los infantes de South Park que serán dueños de diarios ammmm bueno uno ya apareció en este capi XD el otro aparecerá mucho, MUCHO después aunque aun no me decido bien por como será su diario ._. no se si dejarle el diario ese con dibujos o hacerle un diario como el de todos los demás porque si los chicos para ese fic rondan entre los 16 y17 años lo pequeñines tendrán alrededor de 10 años o más aprox. por lo que sería algo raro ver a uno de los niños con un diario tan infantil por eso he ahí el dilema ._.#U aun falta mucho para llegar a ese capi creo que tengo tiempo para pensarlo, mientras ya tengo el borrador… etto no puedo decirte si será ruby o si será algún otro pequeñín por ahora u_u sin embargo su hermano si y bueno creo que su capitulo es de los más interesantes, o al menos cuando lo escribí me gusto mucho aunque su historia no se apega tanto al del anime –No revelare que número de participante es Craig pero agradezcan que ya les confirme que es un jugador ;)- **

**Por cierto antes de que se me olvide: Usagi Mitzui aquí esta el link de la imagen, solo quita los espacios vale? ;) si lo se la liga es demasiado larga pero bueno u_u**

** w w w. fa ce bo ok ph**** oto. ph p? fbi d=2 802 87 03 2 0 90 34 7 &set = a . 273 650 612 753 98 9. ****63 178 . 270 929 19 6 359 4 64 & ty pe = 1 & the ater**

**Ahí me dicen que les pareció la imagen OuO por cierto antes de irme les dejo un mensaje por parte de Kyle: **

**¿Por qué carajo creen que tengo a Ike en la jaula? ¬¬ ¿De verdad me creen tan cruel para hacerle eso a mi amado hermano? ¬_¬ además mírenme en esa foto soy adorable O3O**

**No hace falta que le respondan XD jajaja bueno ahora si ya es todo BYE :P nos leemos hasta el 29 o el 25 depende de las circunstancias etto… ¿Reviews? ¿Like a la pagina? Etto ¿Chocorettos? O u O**


	6. Capítulo 5: Sacrificio

**Emmmmss Estoy de vuelta \(._.)/ hoy ha concluido mi periodo de evaluación- con examen de cálculo diferencial- mejore algunas notas y en otras no tanto pero eso es un poco bueno :) además como no tengo nada mejor que hacer ni tareas ni nada pues me digno a regresar poco antes de lo planeado :P sean felices por eso (?) en fin les tengo más buenas noticias :D chi! Pero como no quiero alargar mucho este discursee mejor le coto y continuamos abajo ñ.ñ**

**¡RECUERDEN!: Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki yo solo me dedico a plasmar en palabras las imágenes retorcidas que surcan mi mente ;u;)/**

* * *

**Future Diary: **

**Capítulo 5: Sacrificio.**

16 de Noviembre 22:00pm En el culto

La noche era más fría de lo normal, una niebla rodeaba el lugar, no sabían exactamente donde estaban pues tras haber entrado y dejado los diarios unos sujetos les habían vendado los ojos y los habían llevado por un camino extraño, ahora estaban en una especie de parque olvidado rodeado de varios edificios por lo que claramente se podía apreciar la luna.

A Stan le extrañaba que Kyle no hubiera hablado en todo el trayecto ni que hubiera opuesto resistencia, de hecho se le notaba bastante tranquilo al judío y eso le intrigaba bastante, primero sus diarios, luego esto ¿Qué era lo que Kyle tenía en mente?

-Como verán hay muchos seguidores en este culto-hablaba la chica gótica caminando al lado de ellos mientras eran escoltados por miembros del culto a los cuales no podían reconocer por sus vestimentas- no solo les prometemos leerles el futuro si no hacer realidad o cambiar ese futuro para que tengan una vida mejor, la finalidad de traer de vuelta al dios Cthulhu, es hacer que todas las injusticias acaben y aniquilar a todos los conformistas.

El pelinegro suspiro, como si asesinando a todos lo que hacían "el mal" en la humanidad fuer a cambiar algo, seguro habría otro que se dejaría seducir por el lado oscuro y se volvería a formar ese ciclo interminable de odio o al menos eso pensaba.

-¿Desde cuando puedes ver el futuro?-pregunto Kyle de repente mirando a la chica

-No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero ha servido bastante, gracias a ello el culto ha podido crecer y ahora conocemos la pieza clave del rompecabezas para así poder traer de vuelta a Cthulhu, es necesario un sacrificio humano, pero no uno cualquiera, si no alguien de un alma pura y de corazón sincero, si todo va bien hoy será el gran día.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de tu don?

-Pues la verdad tampoco recuerdo, solo sé que de un momento a otro lo que yo decía ocurría, por eso me nombraron una especie de sacerdotisa del culto para que lo guiase a su máximo esplendor y para que así cuando Cthulhu regresase fuera un éxito total.

-¿Aun nada?-cuestiono Ethan a Dylan quien sostenía los celulares de los recién llegados

-No solo un montón de cosas sin importancia-respondió el otro que entre tanto revisaba el celular de Stan

-Posiblemente no sean portadores de diarios

-O posiblemente sean falsos, cualquiera que sea el caso, nada se pierde con investigar

El celular de Ethan vibro, el chico dejo un momento de lado su inspección para revisar su propio celular, así es ellos también eran dueños de un diario, Henrietta era la sexta y ellos los doceavos y aunque en realidad el diario era de Ethan el resto de los chicos podía usarlo a su antojo sin infringir las reglas pues también eran parte del juego, lo habían decidido así porque la verdad no les importaba quien fuera el ganador todo con tal de que su sueño se volviese realidad, el deseo que pedirían sería traer de vuelta a Cthulhu, claro eso en caso de que su plan A fallara, si funcionara el segundo deseo que pedirían ser una especie de semidioses como él.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto Dylan al ver que Ethan no decía nada

Diario de la justicia

Stan y Kyle planean atacar a Henrietta y a todo el culto

DEAD END

-Al parecer nuestras sospechas eran verdaderas-respondió a sus amigos- si bien no podemos comprobar que Kyle o Stan son jugadores si planean atacar el culto.

-Debemos de avisar a Henrietta-exclamo Georgie

-No, ella dice que tiene un plan, hay que apegarnos a lo nuestro, si vemos que las cosas no salen según lo planeado entonces recurriremos al plan B

* * *

Tanto Kyle como Stan ahora se encontraban solos mirando las estrellas recostados en el pasto que había por ahí, resultaba difícil de creer que aun a pesar de ser un lugar abandonado estuviera tan bien conservado, el pelirrojo parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos y Stan tan solo le miraba, se moría de ganas por saber que era exactamente que era lo que Kyle tenía en mente, es decir, si hubiera sido por él ya hubiera huido pero no sabía en donde estaban además seguro que Kyle se negaría insistiendo que tenían que acabar con sus enemigos o alguna otra cosa por el estilo y no pensaba dejarlo solo, desde que llegaron pudo notar como los miembros del culto los miraban de manera extraña y en especial al bermejo, y de ser así tendría que cuidarlo pues no dejaría que nada le ocurriese.

-Kyle, creo que deberíamos ir por nuestros celulares-habló para romper el silencio el pelinegro pues comenzaba a sentirse incomodo

-Tranquilízate Stan, todo esta bien-sonrió el pelirrojo sin mirar a su amigo

-¿Pero y si le hacen algo? Moriremos ambos,

-Stan ¿En serio me creerías capaz de dejar nuestras vidas así como así en manos del enemigo?-río el pelirrojo girándose para ver a su súper mejor amigo a los ojos-Jamás me subestimes

El pelinegro se sorprendió, Kyle tenia su celular en sus manos.

-Entonces… esos celulares… ¿Eran falsos?

-Los celulares que di tan solo son replicas, siempre tuve los verdaderos conmigo todo el tiempo-explico- en verdad me parece increíble que creyeras que se los haría tan fácil, por cierto ten el tuyo-dijo entregándole a Stan su diario

-Hey-llamó Georgie-Henrietta quiere ver a Stan

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a dirigirse a donde estaba la chica gótica más el menor detuvo a Kyle-solamente a Stan

Kyle gruño, sin embargo se resigno dando un gran bufido.

-Descuida Kyle, estaré bien-animo el pelinegro más él en esos momentos no sabía que quien realmente corría peligro no era el si no su amigo de haber sido así jamás lo hubiera dejado.

* * *

Henriquetta estaba sentada frente a su esfera de cristal, algo consternada por la predicción que su diario le había dado horas antes ese día.

-"No, la predicción esta mal"-pensaba-"Kyle no puede ser un asesino"-trataba de auto convencerse de que el pelirrojo era "bueno"-Para traer de vuelta al dios Cthulhu hace falta un sacrificio de una persona de corazón y alma pura-musito para sí-Y si Kyle no es quien buscamos de igual forma tendré que eliminarlo, no puedo darme el lujo de perder.

-¿Querías verme?-cuestiono Stan entrando a donde la chica estaba

-Sí-asintió poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el pelinegro-dime Stan ¿A ti no te apetecería saber tu futuro y mantenerlo o volverlo en algo incluso mucho mejor?

-No, la verdad es que no, primero no creo en ese tipo cosas segundo yo…

-Tienes un diario ¿No es verdad?-completo la chica

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras ¿Cómo era que?

-Descuida, yo también soy una dueña de un diario, creo que lo suponías, sin embargo no quiero ganar este juego, en realidad no tengo un deseo para el cual querer ganar…

-Entonces qué pretendes

-Salvarte-hablo-Kyle ha cambiado mucho últimamente, recuerdo que hace tan solo unos meses atrás parecía triste y temeroso de todo ahora pareciera una persona completamente diferente o bueno al menos eso he notado en estos últimos días.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Posiblemente, supongo que Kyle nos esta ocultando muchas cosas, no confío en el… y apuesto a que tu tampoco ¿O me equivoco? ¿Acaso no temes que tu amigo te traicione y en realidad te esté usando?

Stan bajo su cabeza ¿Es acaso que todo el mundo podía leer sus pensamientos como si fuera un libro abierto?

-Kyle también es dueño de un diario, él también es un jugador, apuesto que quiere ganarse tu confianza y que lo ayudes a llegar al final para que cuando solo queden ustedes dos traicionarte y así ganar fácilmente.

-Mientes, Kyle no es así

-¿Ah no? Entonces a qué han venido exactamente, no me digas que realmente les interesaba esto además mi diario marca que Kyle me asesinara.

Kyle caminaba por aquel lugar mientras jugaba con su celular, en realidad no estaba muy feliz porque lo hubiesen alejado de Stan, pero tampoco tenía otra opción al fin y al cabo quería ayudar a Kenny para compensar el como lo había rechazado.

-"Posiblemente fui muy rudo al rechazarlo cuando el vino a mi casa parecía nervioso, posiblemente no quería verme"

* * *

La pantalla de su celular cambio repentinamente mostrando el siguiente mensaje:

10: 00 pm (?) Henrietta habla con Stan, al parecer esta poniéndolo en mi contra.

-Así que cree que puede quitarme a Stan, tendrá que hacer algo mejor que eso…-sonrió y cerro su celular para luego guardarlo

Después de todo él estaba muy adelantado en este juego o eso era lo que creía…

-Mira, posiblemente Kyle se comporte extraño, pero es mi mejor amigo, debo confiar en él, aun después de todo además el me protege.

-"Siempre he envidiado su amistad"-pensó la chica tras las palabras del pelinegro-"Siempre se han tenido uno al otro, pero eso debe de cambiar, si quiero ganar, si quiero que se cumpla mi deseo yo debo acabarlos" ¿En verdad crees que Kyle sigue siendo tu amigo? Créelo o no Marsh Kyle te va a engañar, tal vez no ahora pero definitivamente lo hará después de él también es parte del juego y si quiere ganar tendrá que fingir y esperar al momento justo para deshacerse de ti…

-Mentirosa-interrumpió Kyle entrando sin permiso-yo jamás sería capaz de herir a Stan

-¿Entonces que planeas hacer cuando solo queden ustedes dos en el juego?

-Yo ganaré por él, me desharé de todos los que quieran herirle, no me importa ganar o perder, tan solo quiero su felicidad, una vez que solo estemos el y yo aceptare la muerte no me importa morir en sus manos o por él.

-Kyle…

-Stan vayámonos de aquí, ya es suficiente, Kenny ya ha avisado ya podemos dejar de lado esta farsa-ordeno tomándole de la mano

-Pero Kyle yo…

-No los dejaremos huir así como así…-sentenció la chica-chicos ahora…

Varias personas entraron, sin dudarlo Kyle saco su fiel daga y comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra a los que amenazaban con atraparlos, sus golpes eran certeros, casi siempre en el estomago o en la yugular, otros sin embargo fallaban por unos centímetros pero aun si no los asesinaba al menos lograba herirlos de gravedad para así permitirles huir.

-Huyamos, Stan-decía el pelirrojo tendiéndole su mano

-N-no-tartamudeo aterrado al ver la masacre que su amigo estaba cometiendo

-Toma mi mano Stan y te protegeré, lo juro

Stan dudo unos segundos sin embargo terminó tomando la mano de su amigo y ambos comenzaron a correr, Kyle atacaba sin piedad a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino sin hacer distinción, niños, niñas, adultos y jóvenes terminaban por verse frente a la daga plateada de su amigo más al cabo de un rato de andar corriendo y sin encontrar la salida el pelirrojo se veía bastante agotado.

-Dense por vencidos-hablo la chica gótica quien les había atrapado en uno de los edificios del culto-jamás podrán ganarnos

-Yo no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, porque yo ya estoy luchando por mi deseo, ver feliz a mi amigo-sentenció Kyle dispuesto a atacarla para que les dejara la salida libre.

-¡CUIDADO, KYLE!-grito Stan aterrado al ver que en realidad era una trampa

Varios dardos salieron disparados en dirección al judío, esquivando todos ágilmente, finalmente creyó haberle dado una puñalada a Henrietta en el hombro pero en realidad había fallado su objetivo.

-"¿Falle?"-se pregunto mareado-"¿Por qué falle? ¿Por qué todo de prono se ve tan nublado…?"

Kyle cayó al suelo inconsciente, al parecer un dardo si había dado en su objetivo.

-¡NO!-grito el pelinegro corriendo en dirección a su amigo caído para tomarlo entre sus manos-¡Kyle, Kyle!-llamaba Stan

-Sálvate-tartamudeo el pelirrojo dándole su celular-al menos tu sálvate

Repentinamente lo separaron de su amigo, Ethan tomo el cuerpo del pelirrojo entre sus manos.

-Puede que Kyle no sea el sacrificio que Cthulhu deseaba pero al menos nos servirá para divertirnos un rato-rieron

-¡No!-forcejeaba Stan-déjenlo-¡Suéltenlo!

-Es muy tarde, Stan, si me hubieras hecho caso tal vez al menos tu te hubieras salvado sin embargo este es el DEAD END de ambos.

Como pudo el pelinegro logro zafarse y correr en dirección contraria, busco un escondite y cuando creyó perder de vista a sus captores marco el celular de Kenny desde el celular de Kyle

-La ayuda ya va en camino Kyle, descuida, en unos momentos estaremos ahí-respondió el rubio

-¡Kenny, han capturado a Kyle!-exclamo agitado el pelinegro

-¿Qué demonios?

-Lo han capturado y piensan usarlo como sacrificio para Cthulhu.

-Sálvalo-fue lo único que pudo decir Kenny tras escuchar las palabras de Stan-¡Sálvalo! O al menos impide que le hagan algo solo unos minutos más…

* * *

-Preparen todo, Stan no ha de estar muy lejos y si ya tenemos a dos de nuestras presas en la trampa lo mejor será aprovechar la ocasión y matar a los dos de una buena vez-ordenaba la pelinegra-entre tanto yo consultare mi diario

Cerró la puerta y se coloco frente aquella esfera de cristal.

-Muéstrame el futuro-ordeno

Las mismas imágenes que aparecieron el día que Kyle fue a que la chica le leyera el futuro aparecen y en la parte baja el mismo mensaje:

"Kyle asesina a Henrietta"

DEAD END

-Imposible-gruño-se supone que el futuro ya debió de haber cambiado, en unos momentos Kyle será asesinado y en cuanto Stan quiera venir a rescatar a su amigo pelirrojo él también se verá frente a las garras de la muerte

-Henrietta-escucho que la llamaron unos minutos después-todo esta listo

-Veamos por cuanto tiempo más sigues mostrando ese futuro-refunfuñó la pelinegra-muy bien que comience la diversión.

Stan estaba oculto en uno de los edificios que había ahí cerca, su corazón latía rápidamente pues constantemente había escuchado pasos cerca de ahí y más de una vez vio sombras aproximarse a él, para su suerte aun no lograban atraparlo.

Miro su celular y el de Kyle, en el suyo decía:

00:00 am (?) Kenny llega pero es demasiado tarde, Kyle ya ha muerto, al menos logra salvarme…

Y en el de su amigo dice:

00:00 am (?) Kenny salva a Stan estoy feliz de que puedan huir DEAD END

-Me pregunto porque el diario de Kyle no dice nada sobre él-musito

Un repentino silencio se hiso presente para luego dar lugar a una voz que resonaría por todo el lugar.

-Escucha Stan más te vale salir de tu escondite-reía Henriquetta-pues aun tenemos lo que más aprecias en nuestro poder, ahora mismo le hemos suministrado una droga a tu amigo para debilitarlo, no puede defenderse pero te apuesto que puede sentir el dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¡AYUDA!-escucho después el desgarrador grito de su amigo, cerro los ojos tratando de evitar pensar en que clase de tortura estarían suministrándole al pelirrojo para que gritara de esa manera.

-Así que tu sabes o apareces o nos encargaremos personalmente de darle una muere inolvidable si sabes a lo que me refiero-reía-apuesto a que tu amiguito aun es virgen ¿No? Si es así al menos habrá muerto conociendo los placeres de la carne-río estruendosamente.

El pelinegro no sabía que hacer, tenía que ayudar a Kyle eso estaba más que claro pero ¿Cómo? El jamás había tenido que hacer uso de la fuerza para defenderse, bueno quizás si en más de una ocasión pero habían sido combates cuerpo a cuerpo o a lo mucho de uno contra tres pero ahora tenía que enfrentarse a todo un culto de quien sabe cuantas personas…

-¡Stan sálvate!-grito Kyle-No… no te preocupes por mí, tú tienes que ganar para conseguir tu final feliz

Henrietta miraba sorprendida al pelirrojo aun cuando estaba siendo sujetado por varios hombres y otros tantos comenzaban a desnudarle seguía pensando en su amigo antes que en él.

-Yo podré salir de esta solo-continuó-pero jamás podría ser feliz si te ocurre algo

-¡CÁLLENLO!-ordeno furiosa

Uno de los hombres obedeció colocando su mano en la boca del pelirrojo quien derramaba lágrimas a más no poder.

Cuando estaban por retirarle la última de sus prendas se escucho un estruendo, Stan había irrumpido con un hacha en mano.

-¡No permitiré que dañen a Kyle!-rugió atacando a sus enemigos blandiendo el arma como había visto a Kyle hacer antes.

Los presentes se retiraron de inmediato dejando a Kyle libre, el pelinegro se quito su chamarra y se la coloco a Kyle quien le miraba con los ojos llorosos y completamente sorprendido.

-¿Por qué has vuelto?

-Tu siempre me proteges, es hora de que yo te proteja a ti-sonrió

-Conmovedor, verdaderamente conmovedor-rieron los góticos-desgraciadamente su final es inminente

Los chicos sacaron los celulares que les habían dado desde el principio.

-De igual manera van a morir

Kyle se puso de pie se coloco bien la chamarra y tomo el hacha que momentos antes Stan había utilizado para llegar a él.

-¿Kyle? ¿Qué haces?-inquirió Stan

-Oye, Henriquetta ¿Cuánto tiempo se suponía duraba el efecto?-inquirió Gregorgie al ver como el pelirrojo parecía ya no estar bajo los efectos de la droga que le habían administrado hace poco menos de media hora

-Do-dos-tartamudeo sorprendida-da igual-exclamo tratando de parecer confiada-si te atreves a dar un paso más Kyle destruiremos sus diarios y entonces perderán.

-Muy bien-dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose y comenzando a caminar lentamente fijando su objetivo al tiempo que se llevaba el arma su hombro-veamos a quien le llega la muerte primero-rio

-¡Kyle aguarda!-grito Stan al ver como el pelirrojo corría hacía los góticos con hacha en mano

-Happy Dead End-exclamo con una sonrisa macabra antes de que de un golpe certero acabase con los cuatro antes de que estos pudieran siquiera reaccionar.

Los falsos celulares cayeron a los pies de Kyle, los tomo y sonrió, vaya que esas cosas podían serle útiles.

Horas después la policía llego, al mirar aquel desastre se sorprendieron, sin embargo no hicieron preguntas y se limitaron a ayudar a los pocos sobrevivientes y heridos.

-Vaya, por poco se han salvado, aunque no entiendo como fue que ocurrió todo esto-hablo Kenny tendiéndole una manta y un poco de chocolate caliente a Kyle (estúpidas ordenes del departamento de policía)-¿Y bien que fue lo que ocurrió exactamente? Si no mal recuerdo tan solo les había dado la orden de investigar no de acabar con todo a su paso.

Stan miro al pelirrojo quien se encogió de hombros, ambos estaban exhaustos, horas después a Kyle lo llevaron a un medico para saber que era exactamente la droga que le habían suministrado y si no era nada grave para su salud, entre tanto Kenny y Stan volverían a casa del rubio acompañados por un agente para mayor seguridad.

-¿Y bien?-hablo el rubio una vez que estaban a solas sentados en la parte de atrás de una patrulla -¿Qué significa todo esto? Quiero que me digas que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió y el porqué, mira no hace falta que me mientas, varios afirmaron ver a Kyle asesinar y pues no es la primera vez que ocurre algo como esto así que quiero que me respondas con sinceridad qué es lo que esta ocurriendo y porqué Kyle y tu siempre están involucrados en todo esto -ordeno

-Es porque así deben ser las cosas, matar o morir es la única ley en este juego de supervivencia-respondió el pelinegro mirando el diario del pelirrojo que aun tenia en sus manos

¿De verdad era buena idea decirle a Kenny lo que ocurría? Posiblemente a partir de ahora su otro amigo se volvería su enemigo.

* * *

**Bien este capi fue de los que más dolores de cabeza me dieron -.- sin mencionar que este lo rescribí al menos por cuarta vez antes de publicarlo pero bueno ya esta espero no haberlas/ haberlos decepcionado tanto :/ hice lo mejor que pude, lo reescribi porque leyendo capítulos más recientes me di cuenta de que unas cosas no cuadraban y porque varios y varias querían que a Kyle le pasara lo mismo que a Yuno en este capitulo bola de perverts ¬¬ jajaja no se crean los amo XD solo que bueno no soy muy buena con eso de los lemmons así que también pido disculpas si decepcione a alguien con mi intento fallido de semilemon de violación (?) prometo mejorar en el futuro ._.)/ **

**Cambiando un poco de tema debido a que a muchas y muchos si no es que a todos la liga no les abrió les dejo el link de la pagina para que le den like y ahí vean las imágenes que hemos publicado, si conocen a alguien que le pueda gustar la pagina no duden en recomendarla ;) **

** w w w . fa ce bo ok Ya oi . So uth . ****Pa rk**

**Espero que al menos ese link si les abra -.- la imagen la publique aproximadamente por ahí del 10 o 14 para que la busquen ;)**

**Y ahora sí pasemos a las buenas noticias :D Bien ¿Recuerdan que prometí actualizar dos veces por semana si acababa el fic o si me faltaban al menos 4 capítulos por terminarlo? *sonido de grillos* ¬¬ bueno pues se los vuelvo a recordar y bueno hasta ahora llevo 20 capítulos escritos y estoy comenzando el 21, sin mencionar que ya tengo aparte en un borrador en WordPad lo que ocurrirá en próximos capis y el último capítulo con su epílogo-esta vez solo un final sin opción a uno alternativo-, supongo que serán alrededor de 30 capis o menos así que me dije: Ivonne deja de ser tan pajera y complace a tus fans así las actualizaciones ahora serán dos veces por semana los sábados y los miércoles :D bueno ahora pasemos a otra "buena noticia"**

**Cuando lleguemos a un aproximado de 35 o 40 likes en la página de South Park yaoi XP haré un concurso de fics para que estén atentos aquí daré el aviso para los y las que quieran concursar –también subiré las bases a Face pero antes en FF- y si saben a alguien que le interese díganle que le de un like a la pagina, el ganador o ganadora tendrá un premio especial que se dará a conocer despues ;) daré más detalles en cuanto se junten los likes :D**

**Etto pues creo que esos son todos los avisos por ahora, así que ya saben, review, like a la pagina y ammm a mi firma también (?) si alguien me quiere agregar a Face búsquenme como Jigoku Tsuki o TsukIvonne pero mándenme un Inbox que diga que son de FF o de otra forma no acepto a nadie _ bien ahora si eso es todo yo me despido y a partir de ahora tenemos una cita los miércoles y sábados ;) las quiero mucho, bye :D**


	7. Capítulo 6: Consecuencias

**Wasup mundo, aquí los vengo a molestar aún estoy algo desvelada por una fiesta de "disfraces" que hubo ayer en mi escuela y digo "disfraces" porque fui la única disfrazada e_e igual no me veía tan mal XD –o seso espero- pero bueno también hoy vengo feliz porque al fin termine el cap. 22 XD yeah! Ahora sí ya podré escribir lo interesante de la historia :D o bueno, al menos la parte que yo más esperaba ;) luego sabrán porque :D woho! Quisiera contarles más pero sería dar muchos Spoilers y entonces los capítulos 19, 20 y 21 no serían nada interesantes así que mejor cierro mi pico o3o y para no alargar tanto mi discursee de siempre mejor le corto y seguimos abajo ;)**

**¡RECUERDEN!: Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki yo solo me dedico a plasmar en palabras las imágenes retorcidas que surcan mi mente ;u;)/**

**Future Diary: **

**Capítulo 6: Consecuencias.**

-Así que… ustedes están en un juego de supervivencia el cual fue idealizado por Satanás ¿Verdad?-pregunto el rubio

-Si Kenny-respondió Stan

-Y Kyle te ha prometido protegerte y hacerte ganador del premio el cual es un deseo que tú pidas ¿Verdad?

-Sí-bufo molesto

-Solo tengo una duda

-¿Cuál es?

-¿Por qué carajos yo no estoy en el juego?-dijo en un tono un tanto dramático-quisiera poder cambiar lugar contigo y que Kyle sea el que me defienda

Stan le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Kenny.

-Carajo Kenny esto no es gracioso ¿No vez la gravedad del asunto? Kyle y yo tenemos que asesinar gente ¿No es eso malo?

-Demonios, tu y tu maldita obsesión por golpearme en la nuca me enviarán directo a la muerte un día de estos-refunfuño desde el suelo-yo lo único que veo es a una Julieta luchando por su Romeo

Stan le dio una patada en las costillas.

-Muy bien, deja de hacer eso, sí, sé que es grave, pues están poniendo en peligro a todo el mundo.

-Sí y lo que menos quiero es herir a alguien cercano.

-Pues te tengo dos malas noticias ¿Cuál prefieres escuchar antes?

-Si las dos son malas da igual cual me digas

-Tienes razpero una es más mala que la otra

-Tan solo habla y deja de hacerte el interesante.

Kenny suspiro, se puso de pie y mirando fijamente a Stan dijo:

-La mala noticia es que se ha dado el aviso de que mañana habrá que volver a clases

-Eso no es tan malo-hablo Stan-¿Cuál es la otra mala noticia?

-Pues que entre los que Kyle asesino para que pudiésemos huir estaban los padres de Butters

Stan abrió completamente sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿Kyle ya sabe algo? ¿O Butters?

-No, se le ha dicho que murieron en un accidente automovilístico y a Kyle no le he mencionado nada-respondió el rubio

-¿Ves ahora porque no quiero seguir con esta estupidez? ¿A cuanta gente más dañaremos con esto?

* * *

Lunes, posiblemente el día más odiado por todos, en especial por los alumnos de la preparatoria de South Park,

Kyle estaba en su casillero guardando algunas cosas como si lo del incidente en el culto jamás hubiera pasado.

-Amigo-llamó Stan

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto sin mirarlo y continuando con lo suyo

-Tú… bueno pues…

El pelinegro quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido el otro día y contarle lo que Kenny le había dicho sin embargo temía la reacción del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué estas guardando en tu casillero?-inquirió tratando de romper el hielo

-Mis útiles es obvio-reía-y algunas de mis armas-concluyó cerrando el locker

-¿A-armas?-tartamudeó el pelinegro-Kyle eso es…

-Tan solo bromeo-río-¿Es todo lo que querías preguntarme?

-Bueno pues…

El timbre sonó, Kyle tomo su mochila, se puso de pie de un salto y se dispuso a irse de ahí.

-Nos vemos luego Stan, tengo una junta importante con el consejo académico, si no voy es posible que me quiten la presidencia del consejo estudiantil y entonces es posible que mis padres se enfaden.

-Aguarda-detuvo Stan tomándolo del hombro-¿Tus padres no saben que estuviste a punto de morir?

-Dije nos vemos luego, Stan-respondió de manera fría quitándose la mano de su amigo de encima

Ahora que lo analizaba mejor, Kyle parecía como si nada hubiese ocurrido aun cuando el dichoso incidente hubiese ocurrido apenas dos días atrás.

Dentro, en el salón de clases, todo el mundo platicaba sobre los incidentes ocurridos últimamente desde el día del baile.

-Hola Stan-saludo Wendy-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien, no me quejo-respondió este

-Yo estuve preocupada por ti ¿Sabes? Además de que te extrañaba mucho

-Wendy ¿Qué pretendes? Tú y yo ya no somos novios, tú terminaste conmigo-espetó fríamente pues aun estaba algo resentido por lo ocurrido el día de su cumpleaños.

-Lo sé pero yo… sabes creo fui muy tonta y me precipite demasiado a tomar mi decisión y pues quería saber si…

Un dardo paso al lado de la chica rozando su cien y cortándole un par de cabellos, Stan miro hacia donde provenía el proyectil, en la puerta estaba Kyle y parecía bastante molesto, sin embargo enseguida volvió a su actitud normal y esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Ya volví Stan, al parecer la junta se ha pospuesto para después-reía alegremente-¿De qué querías hablarme en el pasillo?

-Disculpa-dijo Wendy tras salir del shock inicial-Estaba hablando con Stan

-Lo lamento Wendy no te había visto-se disculpo el pelirrojo sentándose al lado de su amigo

-Bueno da igual, ya no importa hablamos más tarde, Stan-se despidió muy molesta encaminándose a su asiento

-¿Fuiste tu quién le lanzo el dardo verdad?-pregunto en voz baja el pelinegro a su amigo pelirrojo

-Posiblemente-respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa-Pero yo tan solo lo hago para protegerte

-¿De qué me estas hablando, Kyle?-cuestiono perplejo

-Ya te lo he dicho, no te puedes fiar de nadie en estos juegos, en la única persona en la que puedes confiar es en mi.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Bebe a su amiga pelinegra

-Nada, Kyle interrumpió-respondió algo molesta mirando a ambos amigos-Tengo que deshacerme de él

-¿Estás segura de que son parte del juego?

-Estoy casi segura de que lo son, por algo Kyle cuidaba tanto su celular en el viaje.

-¿Y si te equivocas?

-Nada pierdo, además esto lo hago por mi familia-respondió en un suspiro.

* * *

Llego la hora de la salida, todos estaban empacando sus cosas dispuestos a regresar a casa.

-Stan-llamó Wendy-¿Podríamos hablar ahora?

Kyle se puso alerta ante esas palabras, se giro hacia donde estaban ambos pelinegros, gruño, esa maldita.

-Claro ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Stan

-Aquí no, preferiría vernos en el parque-pidió

-No vayas-dijo Kyle con voz muy baja

-¿Dijiste algo Kyle?

-Nada-respondió cortante-que se diviertan, nos vemos mañana Stan-se despidió

Al ir rumbo a la salida miro a Wendy fijamente con odio, no confiaba en lo más mínimo en ella.

-¿No crees que Kyle se esta comportando de manera extraña últimamente?-pregunto la chica una vez solos en el salón

-No tienes una idea-murmuro para sí-No, tan solo está algo preocupado por lo ocurrido últimamente.

-No deberías confiar mucho en él, creo que esta ocultando algo y quiero descubrirlo, pero eso es otra cosa, ahora vámonos ¿Sí?

-Kenny-llamó el pelirrojo

-¡Kyle!-exclamo el rubio haciéndole señas con las manos

Kenny se encontraba sentado fuera en las bancas del colegio conversando con Butters, este segundo parecía molesto por la aparición del judío.

-¿Qué ocurre Kyle?-cuestiono el rubio al ver algo agitado a su amigo

-Necesito hablar contigo, a solas-ordeno

-Ah ¿Ya te has dado cuenta de que yo soy el único que te podrá amar?

-¡Kenneth!-regaño el pelirrojo-Esto es enserio

-Muy bien-bufó exasperado-nos vamos luego Butters, mi amado pelirrojo solicita mi ayuda-se burló

-Sí, claro, nos vemos Kenny-habló el otro

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Iré al grano-bufó el otro girándose para ver al otro-sé que Stan te dijo lo del juego de supervivencia

-Estas muy equivocado, Kyle, Stan unca…

-Mi diario me lo dijo-continuo sin prestarle atención-y ahora necesito tu ayuda, Wendy es un estorbo sé que solo quiere poner a Stan en mi contra para poder apuñalarlo por la espalda y así ser ella la ganadora del juego, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Y cómo sabes que yo no soy un participante de este juego?-interrumpió

-Porqué si lo fueras nos hubieras dejado morir el día del culto

-Pero yo los envié

-El día del incidente de la escuela

-Yo te aparte de Stan

-Pero pudiste haberme detenido cuando trate de regresar con él, además en más de dos ocasiones pudiste haberme matado y no lo hiciste

-Puede que solo lo haya fingido para luego matarlos-continuó-además ¿Quién dice que no en este momento te estoy entreteniendo para que Wendy te aleje de Stan y así pueda asesinarlo?

Kyle saco su daga y apunto a la frente de Kenny.

-No le temo a la muerte, soy inmortal-río

-Por eso sé que no eres un participante de este juego, Damien jamás te elegiría porque de otra forma el juego sería muy aburrido-sonrió

-Vaya, eres astuto-río el rubio-¿Así que quieres ayuda con Stan no?

-Sí, apuesto a que Wendy ha puesto a Bebe a vigilar por si espió a Stan pero de ti no sospechara-musito-ten mi diario, así podrás saber donde y qué esta haciendo Stan.

-¿Confiarme tú diario, en serio? ¿No crees que te lo estas tomando a la ligera?

-No, yo tengo un has bajo la manga, así que no te preocupes, Kenny-sonrió-ahora ve

* * *

Kenny se encamino rumbo al parque, justo donde el celular de Kyle señalaba que Stan estaba.

-Me pregunto por qué el diario de Kyle dice lo que Stan esta haciendo-murmuraba para sí el rubio

Luego le llamó la atención algo que no había notado, en la parte alta del celular rezaba lo siguiente:

Diario del amor

Propietario: Kyle Broflovsky

-¿Diario del amor?-inquirió

Cerró la aplicación del diario y miro el celular, algo estaba diferente en él, no podía decir exactamente qué. Inspecciono el celular, la música, las aplicaciones, finalmente decidió ver las fotos, abrió una carpeta que decía: Súper Mejores Amigos por siempre

Y como era de esperarse había varias fotos de Kyle y Stan en diversos lugares pero siempre abrazados y con sendas sonrisas en el rostro, Kenny envidiaba a Stan por eso. Continuo su inspección en el celular de su amigo judío, varias carpetas más la siguiente que abrió era una que tan solo tenía el nombre de Stan y ahí solo había fotos del pelinegro, aunque estas parecían haber sido tomadas sin permiso o cuando el pelinegro estaba distraído, había una prácticamente por cada día.

-Vaya si que estas perdidamente enamorado de Stan-dijo algo triste Kenny

Estaba por volver a la aplicación del dichoso diario cuando una última carpeta llamó su atención, llevaba por nombre tan solo X. Con una mueca de duda el rubio abrió dicho álbum y se aterro ante lo que sus ojos veían, eran diversas fotos donde se veía como Kyle sufría día a día la presión de sus padres, las graficas de desempeño entre otras cosas más.

-¿Cómo es posible que Kyle pueda aparentar ser tan feliz si esta viviendo un infierno?

De pronto un video comenzó a reproducirse.

-Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovsky, estudiante ejemplar de South Park-hablaba Kyle quien se grababa-Si estas viendo este video posiblemente ya hayan descubierto la escena del crimen y del posterior suicidio, juro que yo no quería hacerlo, pero simplemente ya no puedo más, el estrés, el dolor, la tortura, todo esto es inhumano y por eso e elegido la salida del débil… sí, yo asesine a mis padres y después me quite la vida, la razón es simple, vivan el infierno que yo, sean condenados a la esclavitud, a ver la luz del sol solo cuando sales al colegio y el resto del día estar encerrado en una enorme jaula con tan solo medicamentos para poder concentrarte como alimento, noches enteras sin dormir todo para poder recitar de memoria y sin errores un puto ensayo… ¡ESTOY HARTO YA! Y es por eso que hasta aquí he llegado, este es mi adiós, sé que no merezco el perdón y que posiblemente lo que me espere sea una vida eterna llena de sufrimiento pero…

Se escucha un ruido estruendoso lo que provoca que Kyle interrumpa el video repentinamente, no hay continuación, al parecer hasta ahí dura el video.

Kenny estaba paralizado, lo que acababa de ver y de oír, no estaba seguro si continuar con lo que Kyle le había dicho o ir directamente con el pelirrojo a pedir una explicación y sobre todo a investigarlo para corroborar que su familia estuviese bien, cuando estaba por decidirse por la segunda opción, el celular hiso un ruido extraño y apareció un mensaje en él:

5:35 (En el parque) Wendy le tiende una trampa a Stanley ¡Tengo que salvarlo o es posible que sea su Dead End!

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió rumbo al parque, no solo por qué Kyle le había pedido proteger al azabache si no también porque era su amigo y no pensaba permitir que muriese.

-"Aunque al final si Kyle y Stan llegasen a ser finalistas tendrían que enfrentarse entre ellos, no quiero perder a mis amigos, eso jamás lo permitiría"-pensaba mientras corría rumbo al parque

Wendy y Stan caminaban por el parque, aquel lugar donde solían reunirse cuando eran niños, los juegos estaban algo oxidados y algunos hasta rotos por el paso de los años.

-¿Y bien, de que querías hablarme?

-Bueno Stan, la verdad quería pedirte una disculpa por la última vez que termine contigo, creo que me apresure demasiado a tomar mi elección pero sobre todo lamento las cosas tan hirientes que te dije.

-Esta bien no hay problema-dijo encogiéndose de hombros el pelinegro

-Y también quería preguntarte si querías intentarlo otra vez, tú sabes, volver a ser pareja-la chica se sonrojo tras decir aquello

-Bueno yo…-comenzó a decir el pelinegro-"¿Qué me ocurre?"-se pregunto-"La chica que amo desde que tengo memoria me pide que volvamos a ser novios y yo dudo en aceptar, esto no es normal… es lo que quería escuchar desde que terminamos y sin embargo ahora…"

La chica le dio un sutil y rápido beso en los labios.

-¿Qué dices entonces?

Stan seguía pensando aquel gesto, había sido igual que el día en que Kyle le beso, sin embargo por alguna razón los besos de la chica ya no le parecían iguales, y en cambio el de su amigo le había gustado más, el sabor de sus labios, el aroma que desprendía.

-Lo siento Wendy pero creo que me gusta alguien más-suspiro pues aun no estaba seguro del todo si aquello que sentía por Kyle iba más allá de la atracción física o era simplemente que estaba confundido por todo lo ocurrido-en verdad lo siento

-¿Te gusta Kyle no es verdad?-pregunto molesta

-No lo sé Wendy, en verdad no lo sé

-Aun cuando él es un asesino, lo prefieres a él-gruñó-No me dejas más opción Stan, mi plan era separarte de Kyle para poder deshacerme de él y luego de ti, pero las cosas no han salido como yo lo quiero así que despídete, Stan-gruño molesta

-Alto-grito Kenny interponiéndose entre ambos pelinegros y deteniendo una puñalada certera que la chica iba a dar a su amigo

-¿Kenny?

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí?-grito rabiosa la chica-¿Cómo sabías que estaríamos aquí?

-Amigo…

-Huye Stan, huye, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones después, ahora ¡Corre!

Sin dudarlo dos veces el pelinegro huyo de ahí tan rápido como pudo, miro su celular ¿Por qué no había marcado el Dead End? De no haber sido por Kenny seguro que ahora estaría muerto

-¡Suéltame Kenny!-ordeno furiosa la chica

El rubio obedeció y se hecho a correr el también rumbo a donde el celular le indicaba, sin embargo algo le decía que habían caído en una trampa.

* * *

**Bien resulta que este capi lo iba a subir hace casi una hora pero se fue la luz y casi que acaba de volver, a eso súmenle que mi chibi (osea mi lap) ha estado fallando y se apaga de cuando en cuando sin previo aviso lo cual me dificulto el revisar el documento antes de subirlo -.-#U en fin este capítulo espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado y recuerden :D nos leemos el sábado para la conti :P**

**PD: Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico u_u reviso pero siempre hay algunos errores de dedo que se me pasan, de igual forma espero que les guste :D**


	8. Cap 7: Acorralados

**Bonjour mes adores lectours :D he vuelto! Resulta que el viernes no hubo clases en mi escuela porque en mi país (México lindo y querido X3) es día de muertos, nos dieron el día libre y como mi madrecita querida cumple años el 3 de Noviembre quiso ir a pasar su cumple con mi bisabuelita además de que me duele aceptarlo pero me tengo que ir haciendo a la idea que tal vez sea la última vez que la vea-al menos en este mundo de los vivos ;)- así que mi padre y mi hermano quisimos acompañarla a festejar su cumple a Guerrero –no, no me fui a Acapulco ni al mar -_-#U, me fui a un pueblito abandonado por Dios donde no hay internet y a duras penas hay señal de celu TT_TT pero que de igual forma es muy lindo ñ.ñ y me la pase de maravilla-y pues recién acabo de llegar toda cansada pero bueno me la pase bien :D y como este discursee se esta alargando mejor le sigo abajo :D**

**A/N: ¿Recuerdan que dije en el capi pasado que como no había luz y mi chibi se puso de roñosa apenas tuve tiempo para revisar bien el capi? Pues bien se me olvido que quería poner un extra que agregare en este capi :D así que disfruten este capitulo 7 :D **

**¡RECUERDEN!: Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki yo solo me dedico a plasmar en palabras las imágenes retorcidas que surcan mi mente ;u;)/**

* * *

**Future Diary: **

**Capítulo 7: Acorralados.**

Stan estaba oculto en un viejo deposito, respiraba agitadamente tratándose de controlar, miro su celular, ahora sí que el futuro había cambiado y decía que Wendy estaba buscándolo, su sangre se helo cuando escucho pasos cerca suyo, tomo lo primero que encontró, un bate roto, espero a que los pasos se escuchasen más cerca para salir de su escondite dispuesto a golpear a su cazadora, para su suerte tan solo era Kenny.

-Dios mío Kenny me has dado un buen susto-suspiro el chico

-Si, lo mismo digo

-¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí con Wendy?

-Bueno en realidad yo no lo sabía, Kyle sí y me dio su diario para que pudiese protegerte

-¿Kyle hiso eso, enserio?-pregunto sorprendido el pelinegro-Un minuto ¿Dónde esta Kyle?

-El no vino, dijo que posiblemente Wendy creería que el vendría a buscarte y mandaría a Bebe a distraerlo por lo que me confío a mí su diario para que te rescatara

-Al final Kyle tenía razón, no puedo fiarme de nadie aquí, al parecer creo que es él en el único en quien puedo confiar-musito decaído

El rubio se mordió la lengua tal vez no sería buena idea decirle a Stan lo que había visto en el celular de Kyle.

-Posiblemente-asintió Kenny sentándose en el suelo y mirando el celular del pelirrojo-Aquí dice que por ahora estas a salvo

-En el mío dice que Wendy aun nos esta buscando

-Mmmm…

5:45 (En el depósito) Stan y Kenny están a salvo, es un alivio, aunque aun tengo que ayudarlos a escapar

-Stan ¿Podría ver tu diario?-pregunto el rubio

-Claro Kenny ¿Para qué?

Kenny observo atentamente el celular de Stan, miro las entradas y el encabezado:

Diario del observador

Propietario: Stan Marsh

-Así que el tuyo es el diario del observador-dijo Kenny

-¿Ah?

-Sí, el diario de Kyle es el diario del amor y predice todo lo que te ocurre a ti y a tu alrededor, el tuyo supongo que predice lo que vez aunque hace suposiciones falsas y por eso no siempre acierta en el futuro, por ejemplo si vez a alguien haciendo algo sin estar del todo seguro asumirás que podrá estar haciendo algo malo o bueno sin que esto sea cierto así pues en base a tu suposición tu diario predecirá lo que pasará aun si esto es falso.

-Tal vez por eso fue que no predijo el ataque de Wendy, creí que me pediría que volviéramos a ser novios pero jamás creí que me tendería una trampa.

-Stan-habló el rubio nuevamente-¿Por qué están en el juego? Es decir… ¿Por qué inicio todo esto?

-Ni idea, solo sé que de pronto me volví parte de él ni siquiera ser porque, no tengo ningún deseo ni motivo para ganar o participar.

-¿Entonces?

-Simplemente no quiero morir, además Kyle parece estar empeñado en que juegue, no tengo idea para que, bien podría dejarme a mi suerte y ser él el ganador…

-¿Y no habrá manera de que renuncies al juego?

-¿Renunciar?

-Sí, es decir ¿No simplemente puedes abandonar la partida?

-No, no creo que sea tan fácil

-¿Y porqué no lo intentas?

-Es imposible abandonar el juego-hablo una tercera persona

A Stan y Kenny se les heló la sangre al escuchar la voz de Wendy quien se aproximaba.

-Yo lo he intentado ya-continuó la chica

-Wendy por favor no nos hagas daño-suplico Stan retrocediendo pues no quería herir a la chica

-Lo lamento, Stan, pero es por el bien de mi familia

-¿Tú familia?

-Sí, esa fue la razón por la cual acepte… bueno mi padre acepto el juego… ¿Acaso tu no también tuviste un motivo para querer jugar? No por nada Damien te eligió… él sabía tu punto débil, te tentó y terminaste por participar ¿No?

-No, yo aparece de pronto en el juego ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando solo de pronto me vi en aquella plataforma.

-No seas mentiroso, a mi… bueno a mi padre Damien se le apareció, le ofreció la solución a sus problemas, le dijo que si se volvía un participante todos nuestros problemas se solucionarían pero no podía… no podía permitir que asesinaran a mi padre, además siendo una chica tenía más posibilidades de ganar, podría descalificarte fácilmente o hacerte mi aliado, podría acabar con todos rápidamente usando mis influencias… el único gran obstáculo es Kyle-dijo con rencor

-Aguarda-dijo Kenny-¿Damien te visito?

-Sí, poco antes de que iniciara el juego… era ya muy noche, mi madre estaba dormida y yo no podía dormir, entonces decidí ir por un vaso de agua, cuando iba caminando vi la puerta del estudio de mi padre entre abierta y escuche que alguien hablaba con él

_-Wendy es una maravillosa chica sería una lastima que no lograra sus sueños por culpa de tus deudas, podrías no poder pagarle la escuela que ella quiere o incluso podría sufrir algún ataque por parte de tus enemigos… cualquier cosa podría pasarle ahora que estas hundido ¿No lo crees?-rió con malicia sabiendo que tenía acorralado al hombre-pero yo puedo ayudarte-continuó-o mejor dicho mi padre, si aceptas ser parte del juego y ganas podrías pedir un deseo, el que sea, podrías pedir saldar tus deudas, ser el rey del mundo lo que quieras…_

_-¿Y si no gano?_

_-Bueno sería una lastima pero si ganas tu recompensa sería inmensa ¿No?_

_-No lo sé, Wendy y mi esposa me necesitan_

_-Lo comprendo señor Testaburger, así que le propongo algo… Si entra en el juego le propongo saldar parte de sus deudas ahora_

_-No, no es suficiente_

_-¿Y que le parece si entra en el juego y si por alguna razón muriese todo quedara saldado? Conocí a Wendy por un par de años, seguro no tendrá problemas en obtener una beca y su esposa podría hacerse cargo de ella ¿Acepta?_

-No podía dejar que mi padre participara… no quería perderlo así que decidí que lo mejor sería si yo hurtaba su celular a escondidas y jugaba por él…-explico la chica

-Pero Wendy si tenías problemas por qué no nos lo dijiste, todos en South Park los hubiéramos ayudado-reclamo el pelinegro

-A veces eres muy distraído Stan-dijo con algo de rencor la chica-no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de que algo malo pasaba, además ¿Qué si pedía ayuda? Mi padre tiene problemas de los cuales no debe saber nadie en South Park o sería peor, la única solución es ganar el juego-termino sacando una pistola y apuntando a ambos chicos-lo lamento, Stan, lamento haber terminado contigo, lamento haberte engañado pero no quería que te vieras involucrado en mis problemas, además no hubieras podido solucionar nada…

Ambos chicos retrocedieron, Kenny estaba por desenfundar su arma cuando Stan le retuvo.

-Ojala que seas feliz cuando ganes Wendy… espero que sepas aprovechar mejor tu deseo que yo…

La chica disparó un par de veces provocando que ambos ojiazules cerraran sus ojos, Stan pudo sentir como su celular vibraba, seguro marcaba su Dead End.

-No… ella no va a ganar-una risilla burlona resonó por todo el lugar-no mientras este aquí para protegerte-completo

Stan abrió los ojos, Kyle estaba frente a ellos y tenía en sus manos lo que parecían ser tapas de los botes de basura.

-¿Kyle? ¿Cómo?

-No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, Stan después de todo tu tienes que ser el ganador…

-¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí?-gruño la chica-se supone que Bebe tendría que distraerte

-Ah, ella… si vas al parque de diversiones seguro aun la encuentras viva, la puñalada que le di para librarme de ella no fue tan profunda como para matarla, al menos no de inmediato

-¿La apuñalaste?

-¿Creías que por ser una chica me iba a detener? Agradece que la deje con vida, no sabes cuán patético me pareció que aun estando revolcándose en el piso tosiendo sangre te mencionara… y me parece más patético que tu la hayas usado a ella como un cebo ¿Acaso no crees poder enfrentarme? ¿O es que tienes miedo de perder contra mi como siempre lo has hecho?-atacó

-No te tengo miedo-grito furiosa la chica con lagrimas en los ojos-y tampoco voy a perder contra ti, te voy a asesinar Kyle-gritó arrojando la pistola para poder tomar una navaja que traía consigo

-Inténtalo entonces-gruño lanzando lejos lo que había usado como escudo y sacando su daga la cual estaba llena de sangre

Tanto Wendy como Kyle se lanzaron uno contra el otro dispuestos a asesinarse.

_-No quiero estar al lado de Stan, siento que tan solo nos estamos haciendo daño, ya ninguno siente lo mismo que antes, además si Stan esta a mi lado seguro el también llegará a pagar las consecuencias-platicaba Wendy con su mejor amiga rubia_

_-¿Y piensas terminar con él?_

_-Sí, además se ve que Stan prefiere estar con Kyle y lo creas o no me hace feliz_

_-Sabes que siempre estaré para apoyarte en lo que sea amiga_

_La chica sonrió a la rubia quien le había dado un beso en la frente._

_Wendy siempre había sido diferente a las otras chicas, fuerte, explosiva, defendía la justicia y linda, sin embargo había recibido el apodo de puta por haber terminado con Stan para estar con otros chicos, no era como si se revolcara con ellos, simplemente quería probar cosas diferentes, no es que viera a Stan como un juguete, eso jamás, era su pareja sentimental y lo amaba pero poco ese amor fue disminuyendo, menguando conforme fue creciendo y lo mejor era tenerlo como amigo porque odiaba tener que amar a alguien por compasión porque a la larga solo sería más doloroso para ambos, además había caído en cuenta de una cruel realidad… Stan estaba con ella porque le recordaba a Kyle._

_No, no eran imaginaciones suyas, el mismo pelinegro se lo había dicho, no directamente pero varias veces lo había mencionado, no con la intención de herir a la chica si no mas bien como comentarios que uno hace de la nada como A Kyle también le gusta ese color o Kyle también ama es sabor de helado Pero posiblemente la cosa más hiriente pero sin malas intenciones que le había dicho el pelinegro a la chica fue Sabes me recuerdas mucho a Kyle por como reaccionas y por como son no sabía si sentirse alaga o traicionada porque Stan veía en ella a su amigo sumado a eso los insultos de Cartman y sus comentarios mal intencionados había llegado a la decisión de terminar para siempre para que ella y él pudieran estar felices, aunque no todos comprendieran eso…_

-ALTO-grito Stan trayendo de vuelta a la realidad a la chica y haciendo que se frenara al instante y desviando su puñalada al igual que Kyle

-¡Stan, idiota!-escucho a Kenny gritar

La pelinegra vio con horror como entre ella y Kyle estaba el pelinegro con los brazos abiertos, ella apenas había logrado hacerle un rasguño en la cara al pelinegro, sin embargo Kyle si que le había hecho daño pues no pudo desviar su objetivo a tiempo y había logrado apuñalar al pelinegro, solo un poco pues el resto del arma era visible, al parecer solo había sido la puntita, pero eso había bastando para que el pelinegro comenzara a sangrar por su costado.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la chica mirando a los ojos a su exnovio-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Porque aun te amo…-respondió

Kyle ante esas palabras sintió como su corazón se hacia trizas un minuto había bastado para que Wendy le arrebatara a Stan nuevamente.

-Tal vez ya no como antes pero aun te amo como una amiga, una a la cual no quiero perder-termino el pelinegro

-Pero ella es una participante… ella debe morir-reclamó Kyle

-No, ella no es una participante, su padre sí y no quiero que Wendy salga herida…

Entonces abrazo a la chica la cual comenzó a sollozar.

-Ya verás como todo se soluciona, te ayudaremos, Kyle, Kenny, todos… pero por favor no sigas, no quiero verte muerta…

-Pero…

-No te estoy pidiendo que asesines a tu padre, tan solo pido que reflexiones, tú no eres parte del juego, yo sí, tu tienes mucho por lo cual vivir, imagínate si tu murieras, tu padre y tu madre sufrirían mucho y en especial él porque se lamentaría por haber entrado en el juego y haberte perdido ¿No lo crees?

Wendy correspondió al abrazo del pelinegro dejando que sus lagrimas salieran sin restricción.

Luego de un rato Kenny llamó a las ambulancias y dio el aviso de que había un herido en el parque, los oficiales informaron que estarían ahí en media hora.

-¿Y entonces que les dirás?-gruño Kyle quien no estaba nada contento con la idea de dejar viva a la pelinegra.

-¿De qué?-pregunto Kenny

-¿Qué dirás que ha herido a Stan y a Bebe? ¿Acaso piensas delatarme?-pregunto fríamente

-No, diré que nos estaban persiguiendo…

-¿Y que hay de Bebe? Ella seguro me delatara

-Ya veremos como aclarar todo primero tenemos que ayudar a Stan

Luego de un rato los policías llegaron y ayudaron a Stan quien estaba herido, cuando les preguntaron Kenny fue el primero que hablo.

-Mi amigo y su exnovia se habían citado en el parque para platicar, al parecer alguien los ataco después.

-¿Vieron como era?

-No pero…

-Yo si lo vi-hablo Wendy haciendo que Kyle le mirara con cierto odio-era un sujeto con una mascara, no lo alcance a ver pero era alto más alto que nosotros.

-¿Por qué los ataco?

Kyle vio el momento justo para entrar en acción, si Wendy quería arrebatarle a Stan entonces tendría que pagar caro perdiendo algo que ella amaba también.

-No lo se…

-Estaba buscando el celular de Wendy-interrumpió Kyle a la chica-yo llegue aquí cuando el ataco a Stan y Wendy… dijo que estaba buscando un diario que contenía cierta información… un diario capaz de leer el futuro y dijo que el padre de Wendy lo tenía y que el se lo había dado a su hija…

-¿En serio?-pregunto uno de los oficiales mirándolos incrédulo

-Sé que es una tontería pero seguro estaba enfermo el sujeto-termino

No se dijo más y los trasladaron a la enfermería, Kenny tuvo que irse a su casa dejando solos a Wendy y Kyle, el primero miraba con odio y rencor a la chica y esta le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Qué pretendías diciéndole eso a los oficiales?-cuestiono

-Nada, supuse que tal vez quisieran investigar tu celular…

-¿Planeabas que lo destruyeran no es así?

-Sí-asintió Kyle-pero también lo hice por otra razón-dijo señalando hacia al lado de la chica

-¡Da-damien!-exclamo aterrada

-¿Así que jugaste por tu padre todo este tiempo?-pregunto molesto cruzándose de brazos

-Sí pero...

-Eso es contra el reglamento…

-Pero…

-El celular le fue dado a una persona y solo esa persona puede usarlo, de otra forma se considera como una trampa en el juego

-Pero Kyle le dio su celular a Kenny y…

-¿Hablas de esto?-sonrió el pelirrojo mostrando su celular-es tan solo una replica, el verdadero estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo-sonrió

-En todo caso aun si Kyle le hubiera dado su celular a Kenny solo fue por unas horas tu lo has tenido por mucho más tiempo…

-¿Y porqué no me lo dijiste antes?-grito la chica

-No sabía que estabas haciendo trampa hasta hace poco que lo admitiste…

-Pero…

-Oficialmente el decimo concursante esta descalificado-dijo Damien rompiendo el celular en dos y desapareciendo de ahí

-Volví a ganar-sonrió el pelirrojo

-Aun no, aun puedo hacer que te metan a la cárcel-chilló la pelinegra

-¿En serio crees que me podrán hacer algo a mi, el niño perfecto de South Park?-rió con malicia-si te he dejado viva es por Stan de otra forma ya estarías muerta pero te advierto una cosa… si le haces daño por muy mínimo que este sea yo te voy a asesinar, no lo dudes… esta vez me has dado pena-terminó poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida-ah y otra cosa, Stan jamás recibió la visita de Damien ni hiso un "trato" para poder jugar simplemente entro en el juego y ya…

Wendy lo miro muy sorprendida ¿Cómo demonios sabía lo que se estaba preguntando y como era que sabia las respuestas?

-También dile a Stan cuando despierte que no puede evitar ser parte del juego… si lo descalifican morirá y no dejare que eso ocurra, nos vemos mañana… Wendy

* * *

**Bueno pues resulta que este capi no lo tenía, no porque no lo haya escrito si no que por alguna razón al rehacer el acomodo de capis lo borre accidentalmente y en cambio me tope conque tenía dos veces el capitulo 8 ._. por eso lo estoy subiendo tan tarde porque dije: ¡Es hora de subir el nuevo capi! Así que abrí mi carpeta de Word donde tengo todos los capis de este fic y me tope conque este capitulo no estaba -_-#U lo busque y lo busque y simplemente el mendigo capi había desaparecido :c y todo por que al final no recuerdo cual al estarlo terminando de escribir termino dividiéndose en dos partes cuando originalmente era de uno provocando que todo se desacomodara y yo tuviera que reacomodarlo -.- así que tuve que rescribirlo para eso tuve que leer el capi anterior y tratar que concordara sin que me provocara problemas con capis futuros, espero que no haya quedado tan del asco.**

**Si no mate a Wendy-porque muchos esperaban que así fuera- fue porque ella juega un papel algo importante en uno de los capítulos futuros así que puede vivir un rato más ;) bueno creo que es todo por hoy yo me despido y los veo el miércoles por la tarde que es cuando llego de clases XD! Chaito!**

**PD: Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico u_u reviso pero siempre hay algunos errores de dedo que se me pasan, de igual forma espero que les guste :D**

**PD 2: Ya el miércoles se transmite el último capi de la temporada 16 de SP TT_TT**


	9. Capítulos 8: Sueños

**Buaaaaa odio las tareas, en especial las maquetas y láminas de dibujo técnico que nos dejan de un día para otro, odio los exámenes que me ponen nerviosa x_x pero sobre todo odio que mi chibi se ponga roñosaTT_TT mi compu esta cada día peor y posiblemente tenga que enviarla a reparación el viernes por lo que es probable que no actualice en un buen rato u_u pero bueno por mientras les traigo este capitulo 8 :D**

**A/N: ¡RECUERDEN!: Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**A/N 2: Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico u_u reviso pero siempre hay algunos errores de dedo que se me pasan, de igual forma espero que les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki yo solo me dedico a plasmar en palabras las imágenes retorcidas que surcan mi mente ;u;)/**

**Future Diary: **

**Capítulo 8: Sueños**

26 de Noviembre

Era alrededor de la media noche, bastante tarde, sin embargo el no cesaba con su labor, estaba en el sótano cavando mientras tarareaba una canción.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-habló súbitamente una voz detrás de él

-Tengo que remodelar el sótano el lugar comienza a apestar-contestó sin mutarse

-A buena hora te has dado cuenta de que no era el mejor lugar para ocultar un par de cadáveres,

-Antes tenía que hacerme cargo de la decoración de la sala, además la casa ya casi esta impecable cuando vuelvan mamá y papá seguro se alegraran-reía-además tiene que ser un lugar lindo si quiero que Stan me visite más seguido

-¿Enserio te encuentras bien?

-Claro que sí, de hecho estoy muy feliz

-Pero… ¿Qué harás con él?

-¿Él? ¿De quién me hablas?

-¿Sabes? Creo que comienzas a preocuparme

-Enserio no sé de que me hablas, tan solo sé que debo ocultar esto o puede que mis padres y Ike se aterren al verlo, y no quiero que en dado caso de que Stan me visite vea esto, sería muy malo no quiero que piense algo que no es… por cierto gracias por venir a ayudarme aunque pienso que deberías volver con tu padre antes de que te reprenda, tu sabes no puedes ayudar a nadie

-Eh… sí… claro… me voy entonces, si lo deseas me puedo hacer cargo de "eso"

-Has lo que creas que debes hacer

Kyle escucho como aquel chico se marchaba, se puso de pie y miro la luna, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por pasar.

Pip miraba el televisor, al parecer había sido descalificado un concursante más, sin embargo al analizar todo meticulosamente no podía evitar pensar que algo malo estaba pasando.

-No es como si me importara mucho… Bueno que digo si me importa mi muerte fue por demás injusta y tonta yo merecería continuar en el juego-reclamaba en voz alta

-Ya deja de quejarte marica y acepta tu derrota-bufó Boyett

-No la aceptare merezco vivir, además Damien ha estado actuando de forma rara desde ayer, lo vi irse y tardo en regresar.

-¿Acaso estas celoso de que se vaya a ver a su novia judía?

-No me molesta, siento que algo se traen entre manos

-Deja de ser tan quejumbrosa y mejor ponte a hacer otra cosa, al fin y al cabo tenemos una eternidad para estar aquí y lo mejor será ir viendo como pasar el rato

Pip hiso chirrear sus dientes, necesitaba respuestas y ahora, se encamino muy furioso hacia donde creyó poder encontrar respuestas…

-Bueno pues últimamente las cosas por aquí están muy aburridas, así que decidí iniciar este juego, en realidad su única finalidad es entretenernos un rato-respondió Satanás al pequeño inglés

-¿Y usted eligió a los concursantes?

-No, en realidad solo le dije a mi hijo que eligiera a los que quisiera, no me importaba quienes simplemente que fueran "interesantes", tú sabes… para hacer mucho más atractivo el juego, hasta ahora creo que a todos les esta gustando

-Pues a mi no, una muerte tan patética

-Lo siento no puedo hacer nada, esas son las reglas

-¿Qué haces aquí?-gruño Damien al ver al chico extranjero hablando con su padre

-Preguntando sobre las reglas, ayer súbitamente fuiste y le destruiste el celular a Wendy y de pronto su padre ya no es parte del juego y quiero saber por qué-exigió molesto

-Las trampas no están permitidas, Wendy había tomado el lugar de otro participante haciendo que este quedase automáticamente descalificado-explico encogiéndose de hombros-por eso fui ayer a la tierra ha descalificar al tramposo y de paso ver otros asuntos

Pip no estaba muy convencido de las palabras de Damien pero no tenía ganas de discutir por lo que simplemente se retiro, tal vez Trent tenía razón y debía buscarse algo que hacer después de todo tenía toda una eternidad por delante.

1 de Diciembre

Stan miraba su celular, esa mañana de sábado había recibido un mensaje de Kenny, decía que quería verlo para ir a una especie de parque de diversiones o algo así tenía entendido, suspiro supuso que era lo mejor después de lo ocurrido últimamente.

-¡STAN!

-¿Kyle? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Luego te explico anda, hay que subir al autobús o se nos hará tarde-contesto tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a subir al bus

-Pero quede con Kenny de ir a un parque de diversiones hoy con él

-Sí, lo sé, recibí su mensaje-río una vez arriba y mostrándole su celular

"KY amigo mío :D oye invité a Stan a ir a un parque de diversiones hoy, sin embargo me salió un compromiso en la comisaría y me temo que no podré ir :c y como no quería que se perdieran los boletos me preguntaba si te gustaría ir tú con él ;) tu sabes para que pasen un rato juntos, incluso hay una especie de cine y proyectaran un par de pelis y quien sabe tal vez podría darse algo ewe you know what i mean ewe jejeje, si aceptas la propuesta pasa por los boletos a la comisaría, con cariño tu rubio favorito, sexy y pervertido de South Park o3o"

-Ese maldito-gruño Stan

-Oh vamos será divertido hace tanto que no vamos a un parque de diversiones, seguro será fantástico

-"Kyle parece verdaderamente emocionado, me agrada cuando sonríe de esa forma tan linda, aunque no puedo estar seguro ahora si lo que siente es verdad o tan solo finge, cualquiera que sea el caso creo que lo mejor sería tratar de disfrutarlo también.

-¿Y si vamos a la casa de los espejos?-proponía Kyle a su acompañante

-No es aburrido

-¿Al carrusel?

-Infantil

-Carajo Stan deja de ser tan negativo y hagamos algo divertido-se quejó el bermejo al ver que su acompañante no accedía a ninguna de sus propuestas

-Lo siento Kyle, simplemente no tengo muchos ánimos, si había venido es porque quería aclarar un par de cosas con Kenny

-¿Cómo cuales?

-No son importantes mejor vayamos a casa no me siento bien

-¿Me odias?

Stan se freno en seco y miro a su amigo en verdad parecía triste.

-Kyle yo no…

-Me odias-esta vez ya no era una pregunta si no una afirmación-tal vez jamás debí… lo lamento-lloraba-si quieres ahora mismo pongo fin al juego para mí si eso te hace más feliz…

-¡NO!-grito al ver que su amigo estaba por romper su celular-No lo hagas Kyle, carajo tan solo me siento mal por todo lo ocurrido últimamente no es para que digas esas cosas, yo te quiero pero… arg de acuerdo vayamos al estúpido parque-dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándose la otra al puente de su nariz-"¿Por qué Kyle tiene que ser tan dramático?"

-Bien, de igual forma no pensaba hacerlo tan solo era para convencerte-reía mientras caminaba tras su amigo

-Eh, eso no es justo me has engañado

-No es verdad, tan solo te convencí limpiamente-sonrío-¿No creerías que te dejaría solo en esto verdad? No dejare que te libres de mí tan fácilmente

Se subieron a diferentes juegos, la montaña rusa, a una canoa, a todo juego que Kyle quería aunque a Stan no le gustara quería complacer a su amigo, y bueno después de un rato comenzó a disfrutarlo, Kyle tenía razón tenía mucho que no iban a la feria tal vez incluso cuatro años.

-No me subiré ahí-reclamo con un tic en el ojo el pelinegro al ver el juego al cual Kyle quería subir ahora "El túnel del amor#

-Oh vamos Stan será divertido

-No, no lo será además ya todos nos miran con cara rara ahora imagínate si subimos a ese juego

Era verdad, Kyle lo tenía tomado de la mano todo el tiempo y las personas del lugar los miraban con cara rara, en especial los chicos y algunas otras chicas los miraban con caras bobas mientras decían cosas como: Que monos se ven o Son una linda pareja

-Stan, por favor ¿Anda sí?

Al pelinegro se le revolvió el estomago, Kyle había puesto una cara tan inocente y dulce, se sentía nervioso pero no quería vomitar en su amigo, sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar como tonto aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda que brillaban con una inocencia sin igual la misma que cuando un niño pequeño le pide a su mamá un dulce.

-Esta bien, iremos-accedió sonrojado

-Eres el mejor Stan, te amo-exclamo haciendo que todos los que miraban se rieran de ellos

-Carajo Kyle no digas eso en voz alta

En verdad quería que la tierra se los tragase en ese momento.

-"Esta me la pagarás Kenneth McCormik"-sentenció en su mente

Hicieron fila, toda la gente murmuraba cosas sobre ellos pero a Kyle no parecía importarle.

-¿Enserio es necesario hacer esto?

-Tan solo este y ya, después nos vamos si quieres-pidió con un leve sonrojo-tan solo quiero saber como sería si tu y yo pudiésemos llegar a ser más que amigos, y hacer este tipo de cosas…

-¿Por qué te gusto?-pregunto el pelinegro-me declaraste tus sentimientos pero… en realidad no sé por qué alguien como tú se enamoraría de alguien como yo teniendo a tantos pretendientes mucho mejores que yo.

-En realidad hay muchas razones-respondió el otro-eres dulce y gentil, siempre has estado conmigo, me has salvado la vida y eso te convierte en una especie de ángel guardián para mí, eres amable, honesto, sensible, una persona simplemente maravillosa, el como me enamore de ti pues supongo que día a día ese sentimiento de amistad fue creciendo sobrepasando los limites y pues simplemente un día me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo-contó-es tonto y cursi pero así fue, sin embargo tú estabas con Wendy no quería interferir además tenía miedo a que me rechazaras.

La fila avanzo un poco faltaban un par de personas para que fuera su turno.

-Ya veo, sabes posiblemente tu me gustes un poco…

El rostro de Kyle se ilumino ante aquella confesión.

-Cuando te veía rodeado siempre de gente a tu alrededor me daban celos, la vez que te Craig se te declaro e incluso cuando Kenny esta cerca de ti… pero ni siquiera ahora puedo estar seguro de si lo que siento es amor o simple atracción física, pero me gusta tu compañía, me gusta como me proteges, me gustan muchas cosas de ti pero…

-Pero me temes-dijo tristemente-no te preocupes por nada, lo comprendo

-No, no te temo, tan solo no me gusta sentir que me ocultas cosas, Kyle eres mi amigo, jamás te temería, sé que lo haces para protegerme.

-Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, por ti incluso daría mi vida no lo dudes-río

Stan miro sorprendido a su amigo, iba a replicarle más fueron interrumpidos por la chica encargada del juego.

-Son los siguientes-hablo ella con una sonrisa

-Vamos Stan, es nuestro turno

Se subieron al carrito y el recorrido comenzó, Kyle apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y comenzó a quedarse dormido estaba agotado y el calor de Stan le brindaba aquella seguridad y tranquilidad que le hacía olvidar todo y desear que momentos como esos fueran eternos.

-Stan, te amo-susurro antes de quedarse dormido.

Para cuando el juego termino ya era bastante noche, como de costumbre Stan llevaría a Kyle a su casa, el pelirrojo se había quedado tan profundamente dormido que tenía que cargarlo en su espalda, suerte que Kyle era muy lidiando.

-Kyle despierta hemos llegado-anunció Stan removiendo a su amigo

El judío balbuceo algo inentendible, posiblemente en hebreo, Stan suspiro, suerte que sabía donde estaba la llave de repuesto, aunque dudaba mucho que siguiera en su lugar, iba a tomarla cuando la puerta chirrió abriéndose sola.

-"No puede ser, hay alguien dentro"-pensó aterrado pues posiblemente era algún ratero o una clase de asesino que los estaba esperando

Con cautela abrió la puerta y encendió las luces, escucho voces y pasos provenientes más adelanté, más o menos donde iniciaba el sótano.

Aun sin bajar a Kyle de su espalda Stan se dirigió a aquel lugar, con cautela, para su alivio tan solo era Kenny con una grabadora, al ver a Stan y al pelirrojo sonrío.

-Hola Stan-saludo el rubio

-Kenny ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tan solo inspeccionando-respondió-bien ahora el último lugar de la casa que falta por visitar es el sótano, espero encontrar algo ahí en caso contrario mi suposición habrá sido falsa-habló a su grabadora de voz

-¿Ah?

En tan solo un segundo Stan reacciono, sí Kenny veía los cadáveres seguro que Kyle estaría en problemas, rápidamente le tomo la mano cuando este iba a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué te ocurre Stan?

-Por favor no abras esa puerta

-¿Acaso hay algo malo ahí dentro? Por qué si es así tengo que saberlo

-mmmm… ¿Kenny?-pregunto Kyle aun adormilado mientras comenzaba a abrir sus ojos

-Por favor suéltame Stan-ordeno el rubio zafándose del pelinegro-y ahora la hora de la verdad

Giro el picaporte y encendió la luz, la cual sorprendentemente esta vez si funcionaba.

-Y… nada-suspiro Kenny al ver aquel lugar impecable, algunas cajas fuera de su lugar pero por lo demás estaba bien.

-¿Y… y los cadáveres? ¿Kyle que hiciste?

Kyle bajo de la espalda de su amigo, se froto los ojos, se estiro y luego lo vio con cara rara.

-¿Cadáveres?

-Sí, la última vez que vine había unos cadáveres y una jaula y había alguien ahí ¿Qué has hecho con ellos?

-Stan no sé de que me hablas-tartamudeo Kyle al sentir como su amigo comenzaba a zarandearlo

-¡¿Qué has hecho, Kyle?!

-Detente por favor-pidió aterrado, al ver lagrimas en sus ojos Stan soltó a su amigo-Stan, enserio no sé de que me hablas, tú… tú y Kenny hace casi medio año que no visitan mi casa

-¿Pero qué demonios dices?

-Es verdad, la última vez que ambos vinieron aquí fue poco antes de que mis padres me impusieran toque de queda, desde entonces no han vuelto ha mi hogar.

-Je, si, descuida Kyle, lamentamos las molestias, ahora vámonos Stan-se disculpo el rubio tomando al de ojos azules para que se fueran

-¿No desean quedarse un rato? Después de todo no han estado aquí desde un largo rato y ya es muy noche

-No Kyle, descansa, nos vemos luego-se despidió el rubio por ambos, la puerta se cerró tras ellos dejando completamente solo a Kyle

-¡Te juro que ahí había cadáveres, y en una jaula… había una persona encadenada!-exclamaba Stan agitando sus brazos

-Posiblemente lo soñaste-susurro el rubio

-¡No lo soñé! ¡Fue real! Yo los vi y…

-Escucha Stan, tan solo trato de hacértelo fácil, te creo que hayas visto algo ahí abajo, pero creo que lo mejor para ti es olvidar todo, así como Kyle, lo elimino de su memoria tú debes hacer lo mismo…

Stan bajo su mirada, estaba muy confundido, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-Escucha-pidió sujetando el hombro de su amigo, tratando de buscar las palabras para explicarle la razón por la cual había irrumpido en casa del pelirrojo sin previo aviso-tuve un extraño sueño…-mintió tratando de no alarmar al pelinegro- uno en el que tenía el celular de Kyle y había un extraño video en él, no lo recuerdo del todo pero era algo tan malo que me había alterado, por eso decidí investigar, pero creo que me equivoque-suspiro Kenny-o Kyle escondió las pruebas antes

-Pero ¿Dónde?

-No lo sé, como sea, lo mejor para todos será hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y hacer como si todo hubiera sido un simple sueño… un mal sueño…

Kyle estaba en su baño lavándose los dientes dispuesto a dormir, cuando termino al alzar su vista se encontró con alguien detrás suyo.

-No deberías de estar aquí o podrías meterte en problemas-hablo seriamente

-Descuida, solo he venido a traerte un regalo-sonrió con malicia dejando a su sus pies un bulto negro-tan solo para que te haga un poco de compañía

Una sonrisa llena de maldad se formo en los labios del pelirrojo, al menos ya no estaría tan solo.

-Nos vamos a divertir un rato más-dijo descubriendo aquel bulto- ¿Verdad?

**Bien -.- me di cuenta de que no había puesto fechas en capítulos anteriores y pues me costó algo de tiempo reubicarme en las fechas u_u mi error :v así que vuelvo a poner fechas de ahora en adelante :D**

**Bueno pasando a otros temas :S posiblemente por algún tiempo suspenda un rato el fic como ya mencione anteriormente mi cibi anda algo roñosa y casi no me pela u_u, además se viene lo último del semestre y créanme que es la cosa más horrible del mundo entre trabajos, exámenes, láminas, maquetas, etc, etc el tiempo te come junto con la presión y les juro que hay un momento en el que quieres darte un tiro por todo lo que se te viene encima pero bueno, como dice mi profe de francés… c'est la vie y ni modo, mejor no quejarse y tratar de disfrutar por mucho que cueste ;)**

**Cambiando radicalmente de tema Matt y Trey son unos adivinos O.o el lunes dieron a conocer el Preview del nuevo capi que se llama: "Obama Wins" y oh sorpresa Obama gano ._. bueno creo que era algo obvio xD yo también quería que Obama ganara de nuevo o3o ese señor me cae bien XD**

**En fin me despido -.- las tareas me han comido el cerebro gracias a dios los capis ya los tengo escritos o sino no estaría actualizando :3 bye bye :D**


	10. Capítulo 9: Sin elección

**Waaaa si leen esto es porque mi chibi aunque medio moribunda sigue conmigo ._. bueno estoy feliz por dos razones :D primera porque seré cuentista en un evento que habrá en mi escuela donde leeremos cuentos, proyectarán pelis y habrá un sinfín más de cosas padres :D y me toca leer corazón delator uno de mis cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe favoritos ;u;)/ no imaginan la emoción que sentí cuando la maestra me lo dijo fui tan feliz X3 dos porque ayer a media noche –a buena hora se le ocurre llegar a la inspiración- escribí un one-shot de South Park estoy tan orgullosa es mi segundo lemmon y no esta tan del asco como el primero que hice ;u;)/ eso me dice que el tercero será mejor yey! Y bueno les cuento más abajo un par de cosillas ¿Vale? Ahorita a lo nuestro :D**

**A/N: ¡RECUERDEN!: Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**A/N 2: Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico u_u reviso pero siempre hay algunos errores de dedo que se me pasan, de igual forma espero que les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki yo solo me dedico a plasmar en palabras las imágenes retorcidas que surcan mi mente ;u;)/**

* * *

**Future Diary: **

**Capítulo 9: Sin elección**

8 de Diciembre 10:30 (Comisaria de South Park)

Kenny hasta ese entonces lo tenía todo lo que hasta sus cortos dieciséis años de vida podría desear, tenía un empleo con una paga relativamente buena (o al menos la necesaria para sobrevivir sin mayores problemas) había logrado conseguirse una pequeña casa lejos de sus padres y también había podido llevarse a Karen con el para así protegerla de cerca, poco después había convencido a Butters para que viviera con él y tras su llegada tan solo había traído alegría a su casa, su hermana lo dijo una vez era como si Kenny y el pequeño Stoch fueran un matrimonio y ella su hija, eso le causo mucha gracia y siendo sinceros le encantaba sentirse parte de una buena familia.

-Kenneth, el detective quisiera verte-llamó uno de los oficiales que había ahí.

-Claro ahora voy-dijo alegre, era uno de esos días en los cuales sin saber porque sentías que una enorme alegría inundaba tu pecho y tal era esa alegría que irradiabas que la contagiabas a la gente a tu alrededor y te sentías inmune ante cualquier cosa.

El rubio camino hacia la oficina de su superior, el detective Harrison, podía ser que no fuera el jefe más convencional de todos pero al menos procuraba el bien de sus subordinados, por ejemplo, él había ayudado en gran medida que Kenny pudiera cumplir su sueño de vivir solo y con su hermanita menor sin mayores problemas, además había sido muy amable al darle el cargo a Kenny aun siendo tan joven.

-¿Quería verme señor?

-Si Kenny tengo planeado asignarte una misión muy importante, una que solo tú podrías cumplir.

-Claro ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno, hemos analizado los incidentes que han ocurrido los últimos días en South Park, el incendio en tu escuela, lo ocurrido en el culto, el ataque a tu amigo y los supuestos diarios del futuro y eso solo me ha hecho pensar una cosa.

-¿Cuál es mi señor?

-Bueno, me ha hecho llegar a la conclusión, o mejor dicho… me ha hecho encontrar a dos sospechosos principales, las posibles personas que estén detrás de todo esto-habló poniéndose de pie y señalando un corcho donde tenía muchas fotos y notas

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto comenzando a temer lo peor

-Kyle Broflovsky y Stan Marsh

-Pero señor, mis amigos son buenas personas-protestó enseguida-Kyle es el chico perfecto de la escuela y Stan, Stan no se atrevería siquiera a matar a una mosca… bueno sí pero no es un mal chico como usted cree…

-Kenny, en realidad no estoy diciendo que mi suposición sea cierta si eso es lo que crees, simplemente quisiera que los trajeses a la comisaria para investigarlos, tú sabes, cuestiones de seguridad.

La alegría que hasta minutos antes había experimentado se esfumo por completo dando paso al miedo y a la duda, amistad sobre deber, dio un suspiro, entre más se negará a colaborar más sospecharían de sus amigos y eso seguramente tan solo traería consigo una consecuencia mucho peor, así que después de meditarlo un rato habló:

-¿Cuándo quiere que los traiga para interrogarlos?

-Lo antes posible.

-Bien-suspiro poniéndose de pie dispuesto a salir en busca de sus amigos

Estaba por salir cuando vio que su superior tenía su celular en sus manos entonces noto algo que le helaría la sangre:

Diario del Detective:

Kyle y Stan actúan muy raro, posiblemente sean participantes, enviar a Kenny para investigarlos

-"Así que no solo son adolecentes los que están dentro del juego… también hay adultos"-pensó

-¿Ocurre algo Kenny?-pregunto el detective volteándose para mirar al rubio

-Oh, no señor, nada, tan solo me sigue pareciendo algo extremista.

-Entonces déjame ponértelo de otra forma, si Kyle y Stan son los responsables de todo esto lo mejor será detenerlos, imagínate tal vez podrías ser tú el siguiente en su lista o algún otro de tus seres queridos.

-"Tiene razón, tal vez Butters sea parte del juego, o incluso Karen, no me perdonaría si algo les pasara pero… Stan y Kyle son mis amigos no puedo traicionarlos…" Si, tiene toda la razón oficial, lo mejor será interrogarlos para asegurarnos de que todo esta en orden.

El detective sonrió, convencer al rubio había sido más fácil de lo que creyó.

* * *

8 de Diciembre 12:35 (Cuarto de Kyle)

-¿Y porqué me pides algo como eso?-inquirió algo inseguro Kyle a su amigo rubio sin poner pausa al videojuego en el que ahora se encontraba concentrado, Silent Hill.

-Bueno, simple defensa personal, Stan quiere aprender un poco a como defenderse, tú sabes para que no tengas que "cargar" con él en este juego.

-Stan no es ninguna carga y defenderlo tampoco es ningún problema-reclamó presionando rápidamente varios botones-¡Demonios!

-¿Interrumpo algo importante?

-No, tan solo me acaban de asesinar justo cuando estaba por terminar el nivel-gruño mirando a su personaje siendo asesinado por las enfermeras del hospital, soltó el control para poder agarrar mejor su celular

-¿Entonces aceptas?-preguntó Kenny retomando la conversación

-No lo sé, tú eres mejor con las armas de largo alcance

-Qué va, además como bien dijiste una vez las armas que emplean la lucha cara a cara son más efectivas

-No recuerdo haber dicho algo como eso, pero en fin, cuenten conmigo… los veo en un par de horas en tu casa ¿Vale?

-Bien, hasta entonces Kyle…

El pelirrojo tomo su mochila y bajo corriendo las escaleras de su cuarto, giro el picaporte dispuesto a salir de casa cuando la puerta se cerro de golpe.

-¿Enserio iras tan confiado y si vuelven a venir como la última vez a irrumpir sin tu permiso?-regaño una voz detrás de él, tomándolo de los hombros dispuesto a retenerlo.

-No me preocupo, esta bien, deja de sobre protegerme-reclamo tratando de liberarse de aquellas largas manos a sin mucho éxito

-Lo hago por nuestro bien, si las cosas no se dan como hemos planeado todo por lo que hemos luchado se habrá perdido y lo peor podríamos destruir la continuidad espacio tiempo.

-Descuida, no hay de que preocuparse tengo todo bajo control, para cuando todo esto termine tu obtendrás lo que tanto estabas buscando y entonces podrás ser feliz.

En cuanto logro liberarse abrió la puerta y la cerro de golpe tras de si.

Si había algo que Damien odiaba era la actitud del pelirrojo, podía ser que hubiera sufrido una transformación pero habían ciertas cosas que jamás cambiarían del pelirrojo como su terquedad y su orgullo, era cosas que odiaba pero que al mismo tiempo le atraían de él, aparentando ser un dulce ángel por fuera pero por dentro… por dentro habitaba un demonio en su interior.

* * *

12:36 (En casa de Kenny)

-¿Ir a tu casa?-pregunto algo sorprendido Stan pues suponía que Kenny le había llamado por algo más importante

-Sí, le he dicho a Kyle que querías que te enseñara a defenderte-explicó

-¿Por qué?

-Tan solo ven, enserio necesito que me ayudes con algo muy importante, tú solo sígueme la corriente ¿Vale?

-Esta bien ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con tu trabajo?

-Podría ser-respondió torciendo la boca

-Entonces no te preocupes, en unos minutos estoy allá- con esto dio por terminada la conversación

Kenny suspiro, se sentía escoria pues sabía que estaba por traicionar a sus amigos…

* * *

-¡KYLE!-exclamo "alegre" Kenny en cuanto el pelirrojo hubo llegado a su casa-Me alegro de que hayas llegado

-¿Y que quieren aprender exactamente?-pregunto con una sonrisa al entrar a casa del rubio y caminar rumbo al jardín

-No mucho-sonrió-en realidad tan solo…

-Esto es otra distracción-completo con tono frío-te lo advierto si esto es otra de tus jugarretas juro que lo pagaras caro… ¡Hola Stan!-saludo alegre al pelinegro

Kenny miro extrañado a su amigo, no había comprendido del todo sus palabras pero sabía que se referían a lo ocurrido el sábado pasado.

-Kenny me comento que querías aprender a defenderte ¿Es eso cierto?-hablaba Kyle animadamente acercándose al azabache

-Bueno si, un poco, la verdad tan solo quiero ser útil y… ¿Qué carajo?-exclamo al ver a Kyle apuntándole con un hacha

-Regla número uno, no te dejes intimidar por el enemigo-dijo esbozando una sonrisa-En realidad usar armas no es algo que se aprenda simplemente es algo que haces en casos desesperados, un tubo o incluso un dardo pueden serte útiles al momento de una batalla.

Kyle giró sobre su eje y lanzo el arma dando un golpe certero en el árbol de en frente sin hacer ni un rasguño a Stan.

-Impresionante-exclamaron al mismo tiempo los ojiazules

-¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?

-Simplemente lo hice, no es nada especial

-Pero tuviste que haberlo aprendido de algún lado, uno no pude hacer cosas así simplemente

-Posiblemente sé de donde pero… no me gusta hablar de eso mejor cambiemos de tema-pidió algo nostálgico el pelirrojo tomando su hacha y entregándosela a Stan-tu turno Stan, trata de hacerlo

El pelinegro trato de imitar el movimiento de su amigo pelirrojo, sin embargo el peso del hacha era demasiado y apenas si sabía como sostenerla por lo que su tiro casi termino por mandar a Kenny al hospital.

-¡Carajo Stan casi me castras!-grito muy furioso el rubio tras salir del shock inicial-Te perdono que me asesines pero no que me quieras castrar imbécil

-Lo… Lo lamento Kenny-tartamudeo nervioso y tratando de contenerse la risa, pues era de esas veces que hacías algo que sabías que estaba mal, que era malo y no era motivo de risa pero que aun así, no podías evitar las ganas de reír a carcajadas.

El que no había podido contener la risa era Kyle quien reía a más no poder sin embargo su risa comenzó a tornarse un tanto psicópata.

-¡Joder chicos esto no es gracioso!-reclamó Kenneth

-Lo lamento Kenny, tan solo, no pude evitarlo

-¿Acaso te da risa la muerte? ¿O acaso disfrutas del dolor ajeno?

-La muerte me da placer y el dolor ajeno me da risa-respondió seriamente, al ver como lo miraban sus amigos volvió a reír-caray chicos ustedes se asustan muy fácilmente

-Creo que no es para menos

-Oh vamos… bueno si les hace sentirse mejor olvidemos el tema y conversemos de otros asuntos.

El celular de Kenny sonó, alguien le estaba llamando, pidió disculpas y entro a la casa a contestar.

-¿Es verdad eso que dijiste?-cuestiono Stan

-No, tan solo mentía, si me divirtiera este juego… las cosas serían diferentes-suspiro Kyle

-Amigos tengo que irme y ustedes también-hablo Kenny-requieren mi ayuda en un caso lejos de aquí y no creo que quieran estar solos en mi casa ¿O sí?-pregunto mirándolos con cara pervertida

-No digas esas cosas Kenny-reprocho Kyle completamente sonrojado

-Oh vamos, si es para eso les dejo toda la privacidad que necesiten-reía-Butters estará con sus familiares lejanos y Karen fue a visitar a Kevin así que la casa será completamente suya.

Kyle le propino un buen golpe en el estomago, odiaba que Kenny digiera ese tipo de cosas.

-Bien ya entendí, no tienes por qué ser tan rudo

Los tres chicos salieron de la casa de Kenny, el rubio se despidió y se fue en dirección opuesta, Stan comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa mientras tarareaba una canción, Kyle le siguió.

-¿Por qué me vienes siguiendo?-pregunto Stan un tanto incomodo

-¿Acaso te molesta?

-No pero creí que tendrías algo mejor que hacer

-La verdad es que no, además supuse que algo de compañía no te vendría tan mal.

-Bien puedes acompañarme a mi casa si quieres-suspiro el pelinegro-en realidad no tengo nada mejor que hacer, tal vez podamos jugar un par de videojuegos

Kyle asintió con la cabeza agachada y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, al llegar a casa del pelinegro se sentó en el sofá de la sala y encendió la televisión, segundos después Stan se le unió tendiéndole una lata de refresco que acepto gustoso.

-Todo esta muy solo-hablo repentinamente Kyle

-Sí, así es siempre desde que mis padres se divorciaron y Shelly se fue a la universidad-concordó sin apartar su mirada del televisor

-Stan… ¿Qué pedirías si ganaras el juego?-pregunto Kyle de forma tímida tratando de esconder el rubor con sus mechones pelirrojos

-Pues… la verdad no se-admitió-tal vez antes hubiera pedido que mis padres volvieran a estar juntos y que yo pudiera volver con Wendy-Kyle gruño de manera discreta apretando los nudillos con tal de no descargar su ira-pero ahora no sé, en realidad ni siquiera se porque soy parte del juego si ni siquiera tengo un sueño o una ambición, estar en este Survival Game me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que posiblemente no hubiese sido capaz de ver… posiblemente mi deseo sería regresar todo a la normalidad, como si este juego nunca hubiese ocurrido sin que se altere nada o bueno… tal vez si pediría un par de cambios-admitió mirando a su amigo pelirrojo

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuales?-cuestiono dudoso mirando a los ojos azules de Marsh

-Cosas, solo te diría que pediría volver al pasado para evitar que cierto evento ocurra, uno que afecto tu vida-dijo seriamente tomándolo de la mano

-No sé de que me hablas-mintió apartando su mano y su mirada-ya esta anocheciendo, tal vez lo mejor sea volver a casa

-Te acompaño-propuso Stan apagando el televisor

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa, Kyle camino con paso firme hacía su hogar. Stan caminaba con la cabeza gacha, algo le preocupaba, casi a medio camino se arrepentía de haber tenido esa conversación con Kyle… pero ¿Por qué?

El pelinegro iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Kyle se freno de golpe haciendo que chocara con él, Stan miro a su amigo extrañado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kyle?

-Escucho pasos-comento

-¿Y? Sabes que no somos los únicos en South Park

-Eso lo se, pero estos pasos son diferentes, Stan, me dan un mal presentimiento…

-¿No crees que exageras un poco?

-Stan, Kyle-les llamo una voz familiar

Kenny venía caminando más adelante, tenía una sombrilla en la mano y unos papeles en la otra.

-Amigo ¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto Stan

-Bien, creo…

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-Pues, la verdad-dijo mordiéndose su labio

Unas patrullas aparecieron, de ellas bajaron unos sujetos que estaban armados rodeándolos.

-Una trampa-susurro Kyle

-No es una trampa chicos-corrigió Kenny tratando de calmar a sus amigos-tan solo mi oficial quiere verlos, en especial a ti Kyle

-¿Por qué querría verme? Yo no he hecho nada malo-gruño el susodicho

-Pues verás, ellos creen que tú eres el causante del incendio escolar, y también te acusan por lo ocurrido en el culto.

-Lo del incendio sabes bien que yo no tuve nada que ver y en lo del culto tan solo luchaba por protegerme-decía retrocediendo

-Lo lamento amigo, pero ambos tendrán que venir.

-Cálmate Kyle, lo mejor es que vayamos…

Kyle suspiro y accedió ir, estaba por subir a la patrulla cuando al pasar junto a Kenny le susurro lo siguiente:

-Él es un participante…

Si Kenny tenía que entregar a sus amigos al menos quería que estos supieran la razón, además, conociendo a Kyle seguro hallarían la forma para escapar ilesos.

Uno de los policías cerro la puerta una vez que ambos chicos estaban arriba, Kyle entretanto pensaba no el como huir, con eso no tenía ningún problema, la verdadera pregunta aquí era ¿Cómo era que se habían enterado? Y la única respuesta que se le ocurrió fue que al igual que Kenny había traicionado a su superior diciéndole a Kyle la verdad él los había delatado con los de la comisaría si era así, entonces tendría que deshacerse del rubio.

-Ojo por ojo Kenny-sentenció mirándolo detrás de la ventana polarizada-esto no se va a quedar así…

* * *

**Mirai Nikki Extra: Proposición algo inesperada**

23 de Noviembre en la Preparatoria de South Park

Era la hora de la salida, ya casi todo el mundo se había ido ya tan solo dos rubios se encontraban en una de las bancas de la preparatoria, el primero de ellos y el mayor tanto en edad como en estatura era Kenny el segundo Butters.

-Y pues así están las cosas-termino de explicar Kenny a su acompañante quien miraba hacia el suelo con la mirada afligida.

-¿Entonces tengo que irme con mis abuelos?

-Son tus únicos familiares, no tienes más opción-murmuro el mayor mirando con lástima al menor de los Stoch

Kenny hace poco le había dado la noticia a Butters sobre la muerte de sus padres, él había pedido esa labor, tapar los "desastres" de sus amigos no era algo de lo que estuviera precisamente orgulloso pero era por el bien de todos, de Stan, de Kyle y Karen quienes hasta ese momento habían sido el mundo del rubio y no iba a dejar que se metieran en problemas solo por un capricho de Satán, conocía al sujeto de la infancia y a Damien también, tenía la esperanza de que tanto él como su padre se aburrieran en algún momento y detuvieran esa tontería del juego, de hecho había planeado suicidarse e ir al infierno a pedir que lo detuvieran, aunque con todo lo ocurrido recientemente lo menos que podía hacer era dejar la tierra pues ahí lo necesitaban.

-¿Y si me voy a vivir a tu casa?-pregunto tímidamente el pequeño Leopold

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamo Kenny sorprendido, no era que le desagradara la idea, más bien no era algo que se esperara-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, tienes una casa para ti solo y tu hermana, tal vez podría ayudarte-propuso frotando sus nudillos-seguro que tienes muchas presiones con Karen y con tu trabajo yo podría cuidarla y ayudarla en sus deberes mientras tu estas trabajando

Kenny lo pensó un poco, el pequeñín tenía razón, además un poco de ayuda en su casa no le vendría mal.

-Si quieres incluso te ayudo con el alquiler-continuaba el rubio-podría trabajar medio tiempo en alguna tienda y ayudarte con los gastos.

-Butters-interrumpió Kenny-no es que me desagrade la idea pero ¿Por qué conmigo?

-Bueno Kenny… verás-comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero era ahora o nunca, era el momento de armarse de valor y declararle oficialmente sus sentimientos al mayor de los McCormick.

-Kenny-llamo Kyle desde lejos al parecer venía corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Kyle!-exclamo Kenny haciéndole señas con las manos-¿Qué ocurre Kyle?

-Necesito hablar contigo, a solas-ordeno

-Ah ¿Ya te has dado cuenta de que yo soy el único que te podrá amar?

-¡Kenneth!-regaño el pelirrojo-Esto es enserio

-Muy bien-bufó exasperado-nos vamos luego Butters, mi amado pelirrojo solicita mi ayuda-se burló del pelirrojo dejando solo a Butters quien se limito a bajar su mirada, odiaba que Kyle siempre apareciera en los momentos menos oportunos.

* * *

**Tachan hasta aquí el nuevo capi y el extra que llevaba prometiendo pero no sabía donde meterlo e_e desgraciado extra! Bien como sabrán algunas de mis amigas no soy muy fan del Bunny e-e de hecho es de las parejas que más "odio" pero prometí Bunny por una amiga y pues bueno aquí esta y descuiden no será lo único que escriba de esta pareja habrá más pero poco a poco ira evolucionando, lo prometo ;)**

**Bueno ahora pasemos a algo más importante *se pone "seria"* ¿Alguien ya vio el último capi de la temporada 16 de South Park? Kyaaaaaaaaa posiblemente solo sea mi fangirlismo pero por alguna razón me dio un ataque de no sé que cuando vi como todos los chicos seguían a Kyle en su plan para detener a Cartman fue como ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siguen a Kyle? Como que todos querían quedar bien con el pelirrojo para que los recompensara de algún modo (¿?) ok no son muy pequeños para que piensen en eso pero el que anden tras Kyle solo lo hace sospechoso _ Además de que nuestro amado pelirrojo saco una vez más a la luz su lado "agresivo" aunque siendo pena por Butters u_u si sigue así Kyle Butters en algún momento se vengará de él… **

**Oh si, les comento más de la historia lemmonosa XD no quiero dar muchos Spoilers solo digamos que la idea surgió después de ver un par de imágenes en un grupo de South Park Yaoi en Facebook y platicar con algunas amigas ;u; Fio, Pau, si leen esto sabrán a cual imagen me refiero, a Kyle en su tumba ;u;)/ y aunque bien puedo publicarla hoy si lo deseo lo guardare como el regalo de navidad… bueno no, aun le debo a Fio un fic XD así que tengo que irle haciendo la lucha para tener un regalo al menos para cada una de mis amigas y a mis lectores en general ;u;)/ en fin me despido se hace noche y mi chibi tiene que reposar ;u;)/ así que adiós, tal vez nos volvamos a ver dentro de una semana debido a que el lunes mi chibi se va a que la revisen y posiblemente no tenga opción de actualizar, o tal vez si, todo depende de si pueda usar la Mac de mis padres –suerte que tengo respaldados todos los capis en mi celu (o al menos eso espero)- bueno me despido bye bye ;u;)/ a ver cuando nos volvemos a leer, espero será pronto u_u**

**Antes de que se me olvide una duda dudosa: ¿Dónde prefieren leer fics, en el celu o en lap? En lo personal yo prefiero en mi celular porque por alguna razón se me hace más cómodo además de que puedo leer fics en todas partes, en la lap se me hace algo incomodo e_e pero bueno… respondan por PM o por Review :D**


	11. Capítulo 10: La traición

**Bueno lamento ausentarme tan así de repente pero es que como saben estoy en la recta final de mi periodo escolar, so que apenas si he tenido tiempo de hacer mis cosas TT_TT y ayer sufrí un ataque de nervios, fue horrible, pero en fin hoy les subo este "último" capitulo pues posiblemente suspenda las actualizaciones en un buen rato y lo más probable es que nos volvamos a leer hasta el 7 de Diciembre que es cuando termina todo DX y entonces recompensare mi ausencia ;n;)/ solo denme chance, enserio no saben cuanta frustración, enojo, coraje, entre otras cosas se han acumulado en mi en los últimos días a causa de los deberes, tan solo ayer tenía 3 maquetas y una lámina de dibujo técnico que por muy sencillas que parezcan, llevan su tiempo de entre media hora y una hora x_x, un fucking video sobre el calculo diferencial que me llevo prácticamente todo el día y por si fuera poco tengo mucha tarea para este puente x_x pero bueno, ya no digo más y por mientras les dejo este nuevo capi :)**

**A/N: ¡RECUERDEN!: Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**A/N 2: Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico u_u reviso pero siempre hay algunos errores de dedo que se me pasan, de igual forma espero que les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki yo solo me dedico a plasmar en palabras las imágenes retorcidas que surcan mi mente ;u;)/**

* * *

**Future Diary: **

**Capítulo 10: La traición**

Una vez que sus amigos se fueron Kenny entro a su hogar, no mentía cuando dijo que Karen no estaría ni Butters por lo que ahora todo estaba vació, saco una cajetilla de cigarros que siempre traía consigo y encendió uno, no es que fuera fumador pero de vez en cuando necesitaba sentir esa relajante sensación tras un día cansado, dejo que el humo saliera de sus labios y miro a su alrededor, solo, completamente solo, ni siquiera su sombra se alcanzaba a distinguir.

Miro entonces la puerta de su cuarto, estaba semi-abierta, lo primero que podía apreciar desde ese ángulo era la puerta de su closet abierta, tiro el cigarro y lo apago para luego dirigirse a su cuarto.

En el closet tenía una caja con sus recuerdos de la niñez, fotos, colores, dulces incluso, pero entre sus tesoros más preciados estaban su antiguo traje de Mysterion y la foto del grupo de "Coon y amigos" original, suspiro al ver a cada miembro y recordar sus supuestos poderes cosa que le hiso sonreír.

-¿Pero que coño hago aquí?-se dijo mirando la foto-Soy Mysterion, soy el vigilante defensor de la justicia, debería ayudar a mis amigos-dijo decidido poniéndose de pie para luego tomar su actual traje de Mysterion, la policía conocía a Kenny pero jamás llegarían a saber la verdadera identidad del vigilante enmascarado de South Park, hasta donde tenía entendido, la comisaría y varios de sus amigos no pertenecientes al grupo de "Coon y Amigos" creían que Kyle era el misterioso enmascarado.-Es hora de que Mysterion haga su última aparición…

* * *

Al llegar a la comisaría los bajaron con las manos esposadas como si fueran verdaderos criminales, cosa que a cierto pelirrojo le molesto.

-Tranquilos chicos-dijo el oficial Barbrady-no pasa nada malo

-Si no fuera así no nos hubieran traído en primer lugar-musito Kyle mientras trataba de zafarse de las esposas

-Déjenme interrogarlos-ordeno el comandante, acto seguido todos abandonaron la comisaría-Verán chicos tengo fuertes sospechas de que ustedes tienen algo que ver con todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente en South Park, no creo que solo sea una coincidencia que siempre estuvieran ahí en los peores momentos.

-¿Esta insinuando que yo trate de matar a mi amigo e incendiar toda la escuela?-cuestiono Kyle molesto

-Kyle, eres un buen chico, pero te he de recordar que hace algunos años atrás trataste de incendiar la escuela

-Oh vamos esta vez no tenía motivos para hacer algo como eso, además le he de recordar que yo también estaba ahí casi muero ahí… también en lo ocurrido en el culto, además fue idea de Kenny que fuéramos a ese lugar.

-Lo sé yo se lo pedí, pero jamás imagine que acabarían con la gran parte del culto, además poco después mientras investigábamos la escena del crimen encontramos esto-dijo sacando los celulares de los chicos góticos-diarios del futuro y entonces fue cuando me dije: "Esos chicos no tendrían por qué haber atacado a los amigos de Kenny ni estos se habrían tenido que enfrentar a ellos al punto de matar para sobrevivir" y eso solo me llevó a una conclusión… Ustedes también son participantes.

-¿También?-exclamó Stan-eso quiere decir que usted es un jugador

-Así es-asintió sacando su celular-Diario el futuro, Diary of detective, este diario me permite investigar a los sospechosos para así poder proteger a la ciudad y a sus ciudadanos.

Kyle chasqueó con la lengua, sabía lo que se avecinaba, si tan solo pudiera quitarse esas horribles esposas.

-Y me temo que ustedes están causando muchos problemas por lo que tendré que eliminarlos…

Kyle se puso de pie de un salto, podía que sus manos estuvieran sujetas pero eso no era mayor impedimento para él, había estado en el pasado en situaciones peores y había logrado librarse de ellas.

-¿No creerás que te será tan fácil huir, verdad Kyle?-dijo el oficial apuntándole con un arma a su frente.

-Vale, yo soy el causante de todo-confesó-yo asesine a Trent y a Pip, yo asesine a la gente del culto y a Henrietta, pero Stan no ha hecho nada, él es inocente aquí el asesino soy yo no él así que déjelo ir

-Me temo Kyle que no puedo, teniendo a dos jugadores ante mi indefensos lo que menos me conviene es dejarlos ir, más ahora que se de lo que son capaces, así que más te vale hacer lo que yo te diga o no solo morirás si no también tus padres o incluso tu hermanito lo pagarán caro.

* * *

Escucho el pitido del teléfono, una vez, dos, tres y entonces se escucho como si al fin la llamada fuera atendida.

-¿Mamá, papá? Soy yo Kyle, sé que posiblemente ahora no se encuentren pero les hablo para decirles que he decidido ponerle fin a esta farsa.

-Hazlo sonar más convincente-amenazo el comandante con la pistola en la cien de Kyle

El pelirrojo estaba vendado de sus ojos, en su oreja alguien había puesto el teléfono con el cuál había marcado al celular de sus padres, el plan, hacer parecer todo esto como un suicidio.

-Di-díganle a Ike que sea más fuerte que yo y que lo amo muchísimo, él siempre fue una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, por favor, no me odien por no haber podido ser el hijo perfecto con el que siempre soñaron-entonces si había comenzado a llorar-perdónenme por todo el dolor y la vergüenza que les hice pasar, no era mi intención pero ahora comprendo porque hicieron lo que hicieron así que los perdono, adiós…

-Bien pelirrojo, ahora tu turno-ordenó colocando el celular del pelinegro en su oreja.

El pelirrojo analizaba su situación, no tenia escapatoria, él y Stan serían asesinados, si tan solo hubiera podido hacer algo, pero no, Kenny tenía toda la culpa y así el tuviese que regresar del infierno le haría pagar por haber arruinado sus planes, solo un milagro a esas alturas podría salvarlo aunque los milagros para él no eran una opción o al menos eso creía.

Escucho como una bomba detonaba cerca de donde estaban haciendo explotar parte de la comisaria, para su suerte estaba ileso, alguien le retiro las esposas y procedió a hacer lo mismo con su súper mejor amigo, una vez que ya no tenía esas cosas se limitó a quitarse la venda de sus ojos.

-Kenny-exclamo aliviado Stan al ver al rubio quien le ayudaba a ponerse de pie en esos momentos con una gran sonrisa.

-Tal vez quieras decir Mysterion-rio chocando su puño con el de Stan

-Me alegra que hayas venido a salvarnos

-Jeje, en realidad yo….

-Traidor-sentenció Kyle lanzándose sobre él par así poder acorralarlo bajo su cuerpo, estaba más que dispuesto a asesinarlo-Nos entregaste a tu superior para que nos asesinaras, nos traicionaste.

-¿Y acaso eso es malo? ¿Delatar a un asesino a sangre fría?-cuestiono sin tener intenciones de quitarse al pelirrojo de encima, tampoco parecía tener miedo de lo que el judío pudiera hacerle- ¿Qué no es lo correcto? Dime que diferencia hay entre ustedes por lo cual sean la excepción-tartamudeo sonriente

-Posiblemente tengas razón y no haya una diferencia, tal vez tengas razón y merezca morir por toda la sangre que he derramado pero involucraste a Stan también, él iba a pagar injustamente por algo que no cometió y eso es algo que no te podré perdonar jamás

-Cómo si me importara que me asesinaras, volveré a la vida

-Entonces yo me encargaré de aniquilarte una y mil veces, todas las que sean necesarias para que no desees volver

-Tan solo atrévete

-¡NO!-grito Stan a ver que Kyle iba a degollar a su amigo rubio-¡No lo hagas, Kyle!

-Pero Stan, él nos traiciono, por poco morimos y además…

-¿Y qué si fue así? Lo comprendo, es más lo perdono y estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo esto

-¿Perdonarlo? ¿Olvidar lo que nos hiso? ¿Enserio es lo que deseas?

-Coño que si lo deseo, si por mí fuera olvidaría todo lo que he vivido, daría lo que fuera para poder volver al pasado e impedir que esta masacre se lleve acabo.

-Pero…

-Además ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿De mí? ¿Yo que he hecho, Stan?

-Si yo pude olvidar lo que hiciste no veo por qué tú no puedas olvidar lo que hiso Kenny y perdonarlo

-¿Qué hice?

-¡Deja de fingir!-grito abofeteando al judío

-¿S-Stan?

-Tú dices que no sabes nada de los cadáveres o de la persona que mantenías ocultos en tu sótano, fingiste que nunca ocurrió eso

-Pero es verdad yo…

-¡CAYÁTE!-exclamo volviendo a abofetearlo-Yo vi los cadáveres Kyle juro que sí, no estoy tan loco y tampoco fue un sueño, fue real, sin embargo Kenny y yo decidimos que lo mejor era olvidarnos de eso y al igual que tu hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, Kenny pasó por alto un asesinato y encarcelamiento que cometiste ¿Por qué tu no puedes perdonarle este error? Has lo que hiciste con el incidente de los cadáveres y bórralo de tu memoria, elimínalo, has como si no hubiera ocurrido

-Pe-pero Stan… Kenny

-Kenny nos entrego por una razón, lo sé, el jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así sin un motivo lo suficientemente bueno ahora por favor has lo que te pido, si es verdad que me amas y estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mí, entonces has esto, por favor es lo único que te pido

Kyle miro al rubio y luego al pelinegro, soltó el arma y se desplomo desmayado sobre el rubio.

-¿Estará bien?-pregunto Kenny cargando en su espalda a Kyle mientras comenzaban a caminar rumbo a sus casas

-Sí, ahora vámonos creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy-apoyó Stan caminando a su lado

-¿Enserio quieres hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Sí, finjamos como que todo fue una simple salida al parque la cual termino en desgracia, unos tipos nos asaltaron y Kyle al tratar de defenderme quedo inconsciente, a estas alturas creo que cualquier cosa que el digamos se lo creerá

-Andando antes de que se haga más tarde-pidió Kenny

-No tan rápido-les detuvo una voz, al parecer Harrison tampoco había muerto tan solo había resultado herido-no se muevan-amenazó con un arma-Kenny entrégame a esos dos ahora

-Oblígueme

-Soy tu superior

-Puede que lo sea pero su deber es ayudar a la gente no asesinarla y hasta donde sé Stan y Kyle son ciudadanos de South Park y debe de protegerlos por igual sin hacer distinción de su color de piel o su religión.

-Soy la máxima autoridad aquí así que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera

-Se lo diremos a la alcaldesa

-Díganselo si quieren eso no me detendrá pues una vez que gane el juego utilizare mi deseo para que todo en South Park sea perfecto, no habrá hombres negros más ricos que los blancos, no habrás más prostituta ni asesinos en serie tan solo será el mismo pueblo tranquilo y pacífico que solía ser cuando era niño.

-Eso será imposible porque Kyle y Stan serán los ganadores y yo les ayudaré a ganar, ande dispáreme si quiere, no le temo a la muerte…

-Kenny mejor no lo retes

-Descuida tengo todo controlado…-a la cuenta de tres corres ¿Entendido?

-Sí-asintió el pelinegro

-Uno, dos… ¡TRES!-grito

Stan hecho a correr y Kenny detrás del pelinegro protegiéndolo de las balas con una tapa de basura mientras el mismo disparaba a su adversario.

* * *

-¿Y que piensas hacer?-cuestiono Damien al ver al pelirrojo frente a él

-Si Stan quiere que olvide entonces olvidaré

-Sabes no me agrada mucho esto de que alteres tu memoria podría resultar catastrófico.

-¿Y? No es como si hubiera algo muy importante que tenga que recordar, además para eso estas tú ¿No?

-Bien-suspiro-pero será la última vez que lo haga, a partir de ahora no puedo hacer que vuelva a ti cualquier recuerdo si no hasta el final del juego ni puedo hacer que olvides más cosas ¿De acuerdo? Solo se permite hacer esto una vez.

-De acuerdo

-Entonces-dijo acercándose al pelirrojo y colocando sus manos en su cien-por el bien del juego de supervivencia yo, Damien Thorn, hijo del señor de la oscuridad te ordeno a ti Kyle Broflovsky que olvides este incidente hasta el día que yo quiera devolverte estos recuerdos.

Kyle cerro lentamente sus ojos mientras se concentraba en el recuerdo que quería eliminar, sin embargo al escuchar la lucha que se desataba afuera se exalto abriendo los ojos antes de tiempo haciendo que a su mente viniera accidentalmente otro recuerdo que enseguida fue eliminado junto con el de ahora, seguro no sería nada importante, pensó Kyle.

-Tengo que volver, Stan y Kenny me necesitan

-Aguarda Kyle, este recuerdo…-más fue tarde el pelirrojo ya no estaba

* * *

El pelirrojo lentamente abrió sus ojos, ahora mismo se encontraba en la espalda de su amado pelinegro, su vista estaba borrosa y sus pensamientos estaban todos esparcidos, cuando fue completamente consiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor se encontró con que estaban en medio de una lucha al parecer Kenny era el que estaba peleando.

-¿Stan, que ocurrió?-pregunto inocentemente

-¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas?

-No-negó con la cabeza-¿Stan porqué Kenny esta peleando? ¿Esta todo bien?

Stan miro sorprendido al pelirrojo, no sabía si hablaba enserio o estaba actuando, en cualquier caso prefería no tocar el tema así que le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Paseábamos por el parque cuando unos sujetos nos asaltaron, venimos a la comisaría junto con Kenny para levantar una denuncia pero resulta que Harrison también es un participante que nos tenido una trampa y ahora Kenny esta luchando por salvarnos.

-¿Harrison es dueño de un diario? ¿Cuál es su diario?

-Creo que es diario del detective o algo así, no sé para que sirva pero dijo algo de que era para la ayuda del pueblo.

-Pero en este momento no esta ayudando a nadie-pensó

Miro su entorno, la comisaría no estaba muy lejos, le extraño que no hubieran venido a ayudar a su superior los demás oficiales, supuso que posiblemente ya estaban en camino, continuo mirando, no muy lejos de ahí había un drenaje abierto si tan solo el oficial tropezará ahí accidentalmente, si tan solo hubiera un tubo o cualquier otra cosa que le hiciera tropezar de espaldas para que cayera él junto con su diario.

Para su buena suerte y al parecer, el cielo lo había escuchado pues Kenny al estar forcejando comenzó a dirigir a su superior a aquel lugar, sin embargo no se fijo que debajo de ellos había una pequeña varilla vieja de metal oxidado que les hiso tropezar, Kenny cayó de boca cerca de la alcantarilla y el oficial para su mala suerte cayo dentro de esta

-Kenny toma su celular-ordeno Stan y el rubio así lo hiso-si lo destruyes el morirá

-Pero…

Kenny miro hacia donde había caído su jefe, no quería matarlo, después de todo había sido bueno con él, se arrepentía de su elección ¿Y si mejor asesinaba a los tres para acabar con todo?

-Yo lo haré por ti-hablo la voz de Kyle quien de alguna manera había llegado hasta donde el estaba y había tomado el diario entre sus manos para luego partirlo a la mitad-no tienes porqué preocuparte, Kenny… todo estará bien…

Entre tanto una sombra que miraba desde las sombras saco su comunicador y comenzó a hablar

-Es definitivo, Kyle y Stan son parte del juego

-Jum, dime algo que no hubiésemos sabido ya-se burlo la voz del otro lado del comunicador-¿Sabes cuales son sus diarios?

-No, eso aun no lo sé

-Entonces ya tenemos a dos dueños de diarios confirmados

-Así es señor

-¿Y dime quien fue el otro dueño del diario que fue eliminado?

-Al parecer fue el señor Harrison, el jefe del departamento de policía

-Oh, es una lástima, seguro hubiera sido interesante jugar contra él

-¿Y entonces señor que debo hacer?

-Descuida todo se hará de acuerdo al plan, no hay razón para apresurarnos, no aún…

-Muy bien entonces, cambio y fuera…

-Así que-dijo para sus adentros el hombre al cual habían estado informando-Ha sucumbido uno más, muy bien, eso da un total de seis perdidas, más otras tres posibles victimas eso nos da un total de nueve participantes, menos otros dos once, solo es cuestión de tiempo de averiguar la identidad de mi último enemigo para ganar… Primero, Segundo y Séptimos aun no saben lo que les espera-rio macabramente en su silla-pronto veremos que tan fuertes son en realidad sus "lazos de amor" y tu Kyle-hablo pasando una navaja por una imagen del pelirrojo que tenía ahí-pronto serás mío y entonces no tendrás otra opción si no seguir mis ordenes, una vez que cree mi nuevo mundo no habrá espacio para ti.

* * *

**Y corten :D hasta aquí se queda, le doy una galletita a quien me adivine quienes son los séptimos recuerden hay varias parejas, puede ser una hetero, yuri o yaoi ;u;)/ y digo galleta porque no puedo prometer fics ni one shots ni nada aun debo de mi anterior fic y no lo termino TTnTT gomene Fio chan tendrás que esperarme un poco ;n;)/ en fin me despido, ya es muy noche y ya tengo que ir a hacer la meme XO nos leemos después ;u;)/ pueden seguir dejándome Reviews yo les responderé en cuanto puede y si no comento en sus fics es por lo mismo de mis exámenes y todas esas cosas feas TToTT Bye bye :D**


	12. Capítulo 11: Amor

**Hi \(._.)/ sé que dije que no publicaría si no hasta el 7 de Diciembre pero hoy no hubo clases en México por lo de la revolución y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer me digne a venir a actualizar antes de desaparecerme ñ.ñ además a petición de Usagi Mitzui he decidido actualizar hoy :D so que este capi va dedicado a ella junto con Amaikurai, fueron las únicas que adivinaron quienes eran los séptimos así pues este capítulo se los dedico ;) y también a todas las fans del Cryle y de la pareja por la cual están conformados los séptimos (no les diré ¬¬ ustedes tendrán que leer si quieren saber quienes son los séptimos) bueno aquí termino mi primera parte de mi discursi y los leo más abajo para hacerles un par de preguntas y propuestas ;)**

**A/N: ¡RECUERDEN!: Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**A/N 2: Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico u_u reviso pero siempre hay algunos errores de dedo que se me pasan, de igual forma espero que les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki yo solo me dedico a plasmar en palabras las imágenes retorcidas que surcan mi mente ;u;)/**

**Future Diary: **

**Capítulo 11: Amor**

13 de Febrero 11:55 pm

-Amor… es ese repugnante sentimiento que te embarga el corazón, un sentimiento que te lleva a hacer cosas tontas por aquella persona que quieres… no puedes huir de él y cuando menos te das cuenta has caído en esa trampa… lo bueno de ser demonios es que no tenemos esa clase de sentimientos-reía Damien mirando una foto donde estaban Stan y Kyle abrazados-Bueno tal vez no del todo… después de todo el amor viene de la mano con otros sentimientos propios de nosotros como el odio, los celos e incluso la locura y despierta otros bajos sentimientos tales como la lujuria ¿Verdad?

Sintió como el pelirrojo aun dormido se removía lentamente en su cama girando hacia donde él estaba, aprovecho entonces para acariciarle su cabello rojo como el fuego.

* * *

-Y tú eres un experto en despertar esos sentimientos a los que te rodean ¿Verdad? Mi pequeño ángel caído

_-Iré al grano, creo que me gustas_

_Kyle miro al chico pelinegro, estaba sonrojado y sorprendido se llevo su mano a sus labios con una mirada de remordimiento._

_-Lo lamento, a mi me gusta alguien más, en verdad lo lamento Craig_

_-Esta bien, da igual-gruño saliendo de la sala de música_

_-Aguarda-pidió el pelirrojo-yo… tú… _

_-¿Si?_

_-No, nada, tan solo espero que encuentres a alguien que te sepa valorar, perdóname_

_-No importa tan solo olvídalo_

Kyle caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela abrazando sus libros contra su pech, iba corriendo, agitado, no quería que nadie le viese llorar por lo que entro en el primer salón que encontró y cerro con seguro, se deslizo hasta llegar al suelo y finalmente permitió que las lágrimas cristalinas se deslizasen por sus pálidas mejillas, en definitiva era el peor 14 de febrero de toda su vida.

-¡GAH! Kyle ¿Te encuentras bien?

El pelirrojo alzó su mirada al escuchar esa voz tan familiar para él

-Sí Tweek, todo esta bien-mintió si hubiese sabido que había alguien ahí dentro

-¡GAH! Mentiroso ¿Por qué lloras?

-No… no es de tu incumbencia-rugió-tan sólo déjame solo

Una repentina ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana haciendo volar por todas partes los papeles que había ahí dentro, asustando de sobre manera al rubio, sin embargo hiso acopio de valor y abrazo al pelirrojo.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras Kyle

El pelirrojo se tranquilizo un poco y correspondió al abrazo del rubio, sin embargo no dejo de sollozar. Pasados unos minutos y una vez que el pelirrojo se tranquilizo Tweek le pregunto qué le había puesto tan triste.

-Cosas-se limitó a responder-no te preocupes-dijo dedicándole una linda sonrisa

Kyle escucho como sonaba la chicharra indicando que era hora de regresar a clases, miro al rubio y luego a la puerta, en realidad no tenía ganas de ir a clases.

-Si quieres puedo hacerte compañía-propuso el rubio

-Pero…

-Descuida, seguro que Craig me pasa los apuntes después

-Gracias Tweek, en verdad aprecio tu apoyo

El rubio sonrió y se sentó al lado del pelirrojo, platicaron un rato de cosas sin importancia para luego quedarse dormidos, la verdad parecía imposible pero aquellos dos se habían hecho muy amigos desde hace casi un año atrás.

* * *

_Todo comenzaría al iniciar la preparatoria, todos estaban ansiosos por volver a verse, unos más que otros, la escuela de verano y algunos cursos habían servido para que varios siguieran en contacto otros simplemente se habían ido lejos a vacacionar y apenas ahora regresaban al pequeño pueblo montañés._

_El paso de secundaría a preparatoria había favorecido a muchos en cuanto a aspecto físico se refería, por ejemplo Bebe había vuelto más hermosa que de costumbre, era una chica muy voluptuosa y hermosa captaba fácilmente la atención de todos, su actitud había cambiado un poco y ahora se mostraba incluso más abierta y menos prejuiciosa._

_Y había otros como Craig que no cambiaban mucho, él seguía siendo el chico problema de South Park, buscapleitos y un poco más serio que de costumbre, eso sí, el madurar se le había dado bien pues casi enseguida había captado toda la atención de las chicas quienes ya comenzaban a disputarse quien sería quien se quedara con el chico malo de la escuela._

_Pero sin duda alguna al que el cambio había afectado más era a Kyle, desde que puso el primer pie en la escuela llamó la atención de todos, pues nadie, ni siquiera su súper mejor amigo, habían visto al pelirrojo en todo el verano, y los rumores comenzaron enseguida._

_Todos estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido el año pasado, Kyle Broflovsky había estado apunto de repetir curso, había sido una noticia que había conmocionado a alumnos y maestros por igual, pero era verdad, había reprobado el examen final con un cero, obviamente nadie se la creía, habían visto desde incluso tres meses antes estudiar al pelirrojo para dicha prueba, pues quería tener sobre saliente._

_Y lo que seguía eran rumores, muchos decían que sus padres lo habían en cerrado en su cuarto de manera permanente como castigo y para que volviera a repetir el examen pues consideraban degradante que su hijo fuera a la escuela de verano. Otros que Kyle no volvería que sus padres tenían planeado mudarse lejos para que Kyle no tuviese distracciones y así solo se dedicara a estudiar, pues atribuían su tropiezo a que sus amistades eran principal factor de distractor, entre los chismes más descabellados se decía incluso que Kyle había recurrido al suicidio por la presión que ejercían sus padres sobre él._

_Kyle había regresado pero cambiado, apenas si platicaba con las personas, convivía menos e incluso parecía más temeroso, solía dormirse en clase y cuando era pillado enseguida se volvía un manojo de nervios y pedía perdón de rodillas al tiempo que suplicaba que no mencionaran nada a sus padres, ya no salía con nadie ni se le veía en clases extracurriculares pues sus padres le habían impuesto un toque de queda, ya no competía con Wendy por gusto o por diversión si no por obligación._

_Físicamente ahora parecía más a una chica, era el motivo por el cual siempre discutía con Cartman, por su figura delicada por sus facciones, pero sin duda alguna la parte que más llamaba la atención de Kyle era su trasero, chicas como Bebe no paraban de acosarlo por ello e incluso algunos chicos, solo que estos a diferencia de las chicas, cada que uno le daba una nalgada se llevaba un buen golpe con la rodilla en los testículos por parte del pelirrojo._

_Una vez Craig lo había hecho y había terminado en la enfermería sin embargo aun en cama y con un buen dolor en sus partes bajas proclamo a los cuatro vientos que no se arrepentía de nada y que si fuera por él lo volvería a hacer, cosa que no ocurrió, pues si bien era cierto que no se arrepentía quería asegurar una descendencia._

_Ahora bien el como se habían vuelto amigos era una historia un tanto graciosa. Resultaba que Craig por muy increíble que pareciera se había "enamorado" del pelirrojo, o al menos eso les había dicho a los miembros de su "Team"_

_-¿Y porqué crees que estas enamorado de Kyle?-inquirió Token_

_Ese día Craig había reunido a sus amigos en el centro comercial de South Park en una fuente de sodas para platicarles su plan._

_-No lo sé-respondió encogiéndose de hombros-Supongo que sus ojos verdes me han hipnotizado además, es un chico muy lindo_

_Como si lo hubiera invocado apareció Kyle en el centro comercial iba con su hermano menor, al entrar se dirigieron directamente a la librería sin mirar a nadie, se veían bastante apurados._

_-Creo que iré a decirle-dijo Craig_

_-No puedes llegar así como así-dijo Token-tienes que tener tacto_

_Craig gruño si había algo que odiaba era andarse por las ramas él prefería ser directo y no andarse con rodeos._

_-Ofrécele una malteada ¡GAH!, tu sabes para romper el hielo-propuso Tweek dándole su malteada, la cual no había probado_

_-No creo que sea necesario, pero si insisten-gruño tomando de mala gana aquella bebida que le ofrecía a Tweek-Hola Kyle_

_El pelirrojo se volvió para mirarle, iba saliendo de la librería._

_-Hola Craig-saludo el pelirrojo-¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_-Bueno pues vine con mis amigos a dar una vuelta ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos? Tiene tiempo que no sales con nadie_

_-Lo lamento, mis padres no me dejan salir, sabes que tengo el toque de queda, si me han dejado salir es porque tenía que comprar unos libros._

_-Comprendo ¿No quieres probar al menos?-dijo tendiéndole la bebida_

_Kyle le miro algo extrañado y sin embargo bebió un poco de aquel líquido pero enseguida lo escupió._

_-¿Ocurre algo malo?_

_-¿De que era esa cosa?-reprocho molesto limpiándose su boca con su manga_

_-Creo que de banana ¿Por qué?_

_-Odio las bananas, son de las cosas que más me causan asco en este planeta-respondió-lo lamento Craig pero me tengo que ir ya_

_El pelirrojo tomo a su hermanito de la mano y se fueron de ahí, desde lejos Craig podía escuchar a sus amigos riéndose de él por el como Kyle lo había rechazado._

_-Vaya que buena forma de romper el hielo-reclamo_

_-Oh vamos Craig, solo fue un accidente, aunque apuesto que no seguirás insistiendo con Kyle_

_-En realidad no me ha rechazado, ni siquiera pude decirle nada_

_Tweek que conocía mejor a Craig creyó que a la primera negativa que le diera Kyle dejaría de insistir con él, sin embargo se había equivocado._

_Decir que en esos momentos estaba celoso del pelirrojo era quedarse corto, no solo le estaba arrebatando a su amigo si no toda su atención, Craig insistía en llamar la atención de Kyle y este siempre lo rechazaba, aunque bueno en realidad jamás se le había declarado al pelirrojo como tal pues siempre había logrado intervenir antes de que Craig pudiese confesarle sus sentimientos al pelirrojo, aunque siempre se volvía todo en su contra, como aquella vez que le derramo "accidentalmente" café al pelirrojo en sus apuntes, la vez que le había mencionado los malos hábitos higiénicos del pelinegro, había tratado de todo pero nada parecía funcionar._

_Tal vez si estaban destinados a ser uno para el otro, tal vez en realidad serían una linda pareja como varias chicas comentaban, tal vez lo mejor era dejar que las cosas se dieran y dejar de intervenir._

_Un día mientras se paseaba por el salón de música vio salir algo extraño a su amor platónico, curioso del porqué de su actitud entró, ahí se encontraba Kyle mientras tocaba el piano._

_-Oh, Hola Tweek ¿Cómo te va?-saludo con una sonrisa para luego volver a concentrarse en el piano_

_-Bi-Bien-respondió mirando al pelirrojo-He visto salir a Craig de aquí hace unos segundos_

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Te dijo algo?_

_-No, creo que ni siquiera me vio ¡GAH! Pero se veía demasiado extraño… ¿Ocurrió algo malo?_

_-No, nada malo_

_-¿Se pelearon o algo parecido?_

_-Nunca creí que fueras tan curioso Tweek-se burlo el pelirrojo sin mirar a su acompañante-Pues no la verdad no nos hemos peleado, de hecho se me declaro_

_-Oh…_

_Tweek se puso a reflexionar entonces ¿Kyle le habría rechazado? Porque de ser así eso lo haría inmensamente feliz, pero si no entonces tendría que soportar ver al amor de su vida con un chico al que apenas conocía y que no podía evitar querer dañarlo cada que lo veía, aun cuando Kyle nunca le hubiese hecho daño_

_-Pero lo rechace si eso es lo que quieres saber-hablo Kyle quien no había dejado de tocar una melodía algo extraña, dulce y macabra a la vez._

_-¿Co-cómo lo sabes? ¡¿A-acoso puedes leer mi mente?! ¡Dios cuanta presión!_

_Kyle comenzó a reír en voz baja al ver las reacciones del rubio, sin duda algunas le divertía ver lo nervioso que el pobrecillo Tweek podía ponerse._

_-No, simplemente lo sospeche…-contestó-Tweek… A ti te gusta Craig ¿Verdad?_

_-¡GAH! Has acertado_

_-También por eso lo he rechazado, verás no me gustaría arrebatarle a alguien la persona que quiere, en especial si yo no siento nada por esa persona, al fin y al cabo se como es ese sentimiento-murmuro_

_-Pe-pero Craig… Tú le gustas muchísimo_

_-Je, yo creo que no, tan solo es… ¿Cómo se le llama a esto? Un flechazo-respondió-además eres una persona maravillosa Tweek seguro que Craig será mejor pareja contigo que conmigo_

_-¡GAH! ¿Eso crees?_

_-Sí-asintió-Ya sé, te ayudare a conquistarlo-dijo entusiasmado cual colegiala_

_-Pe-pero ¿Y si no le gusto? ¡Dios, es mucha presión!_

_-Descuida, verás como todo sale bien_

_Entre los dos idearon diferentes formas de que Craig se figara en el rubio, obviamente al principio sus planes fallaron pues Craig creía que era Kyle quien en realidad quería "re-conquistarlo"_

_-Escúchame pelirrojo, ya me estas comenzando a fastidiar con tus indirectas, no soy un juguete al cual deseches y luego quieras recuperar, puede que me gustes pero no te permitiré jugar conmigo._

_Tanto Craig como Kyle se encontraban en el salón de música, en el mismo donde Craig días antes se le había declarado al pelirrojo, ahora lo sujetaba por el cuelo de su abrigo._

_-¿De que me hablas?_

_-De que hace días te pedí que fuésemos novios y tú me rechazaste, sin embargo ahora pareces empeñado en que vuelva a pedírtelo y eso jamás va a suceder._

_-Craig tú a mi no me gustas-afirmo Kyle-en realidad yo ayudo a alguien a quien le gustas a que te conquiste perdona si pensaste lo contrario._

_-¿Yo… gustarle a alguien?_

_-Sí-asintió entusiasta-Tú le gustas muchísimo a esa persona y quiere que la notes por eso es que te pregunto tanto sobre ti no es por mí si no por esa persona porque quiere encontrar el modo de agradarte._

_-Pues primero dile que es una tontería eso que hacen, dos no me la creo y tres si fuera verdad eso que me dices dile a esa persona que no sea cobarde y que se acerque a mí y me lo diga de frente, no hace falta que haga nada porque yo quiero alguien sincero y no a alguien prefabricado que diga y haga solo lo que me gusta._

_-A-a mi me gustas_

_En ese momento entro Tweek con la cabeza agacha y apenado, en realidad todo había sido parte del plan de Kyle o algo así._

_-En realidad tengo que confesarte algo Craig, yo siempre saboteaba tus planes con Kyle-decía temblando más de lo normal-pe-pero era por que me gustabas a mi y no quería verte con él, lo-lo siento ¡GAH! Comprendería si no quisieras volver a hablarme_

_Craig miro al pelirrojo quien le sonreía y luego al rubio, dio un suspiro pesado y luego soltó al judío para dirigirse a su amigo._

_-Sabías lo mucho que me gustaba Kyle y aun así interviniste, en más de una ocasión casi le hiciste daño y ahora resulta que esto lo hiciste por amor, pareces una colegiala-gruño molesto_

_-Craig no seas tan duro con Tweek…-reprocho Kyle_

_-Sin embargo es interesante la valentía que tienes Tweek, no cualquiera se atrevería a hacer lo que tu solo por un amor, es tonto y patético pero interesante a la vez-entonces comenzó a reír_

_-¡GAH! ¿Lo dices enserio?_

_-Sí, aunque ahora mismo no quiero saber nada del amor tal vez en otro momento pero eso sí, no cambies Tweek-sentenció saliendo de ahí mientras reía por lo bajo._

_Casi un mes después habían comenzado a andar siendo la primera pareja gay en la preparatoria declarada abiertamente, obviamente fue algo que conmociono a muchos y tema de burla entre otros sin embargo Craig era un buscapleitos y era temido por lo que las bromas no duraron mucho._

_Tweek y Kyle desde entonces se había hecho amigos y solían reírse de los planes absurdos que tenían planeados y nunca usaron, por eso cada que el judío se encontraba deprimido Tweek quería animarlo, como una especie de pago._

* * *

Ahora pasadas unas horas, ambos chicos reían, Tweek había logrado animar a su amigo recordándole aquellos tontos planes.

-Me alegro que ya estés mejor Kyle

-Je, si gracias Tweek-dijo entre risas el pelirrojo

El rubio se moría de ganas por preguntar que era lo que lo había puesto tan mal pero temía que si lo hacía volviera su aura depresiva.

-Sabes Tweek te envidió por tu relación con Craig, es de las más solidas y ambos parecen tan felices

-¡GAH! En parte es por ti-recordó el rubio

Entre tanto, fuera se encontraban terminando sus practicas de deportes por lo que ahora se dirigían a las duchas, Craig quien había recibido un mensaje de Tweek para informarle lo que le ocurría a Kyle quería hablar seriamente con Marsh pues estaba casi seguro que el estado del pelirrojo se debía a él.

-Marsh, tenemos que hablar-grito

-Claro que pasa Craig

-Sabes que más de la mitad del colegio babean por Kyle, tanto chicas como hombres y tú no solo te das el lujo de rechazarlo si no además le lastimas

-Escucha Craig lo que pase entre Kyle y yo no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie son cosas de amigos

-¿Enserio? Pues a mi me parece que no, eres un maldito cobarde Marsh por herir así a quien te ama.

-Tú no sabes nada así que te sugiero que te cayes Craig

-Oblígame

-Oye Kyle, lo mejor será volver a clases-opino el rubio ayudando al pelirrojo a ponerse de pie

-Sí, tienes razón-concordó este

-¡Pelea, Pelea, Pelea!-coreaban varios alumnos que presenciaban la paliza que se iban a dar Craig y Stan en esos momentos

Ese ruido infernal que indicaba que el futuro estaba por cambiar hiso acto de presencia, los cuatro chicos sacaron sus celulares y miraron su futuro, para después mirarse con recelo y hasta odio al descubrir a sus enemigos y por haber sido descubiertos por estos.

-Así que tú eres un concursante-comenzó a hablar Kyle fríamente

-Yo y Craig, somos los séptimos, apuesto a que tu y Stan son los primeros-hablo Tweek con un tono igual de frio que el del bermejo

-No, yo soy el primero, Kyle es el segundo-corrigió Stan a Craig cuando este le interrogo

Tweek saco un arma que Craig le había dado para su defensa personal, fue algo tarde pues para cuando logro sujetarla bien Kyle ya le tenía acorralado con su fiel hacha.

-Entonces querido enemigo….-hablo Kyle apretando el arma con sus dedos

-Que comience la cacería-termino Craig mirando fijamente a Stan

10:00 am (En la escuela) Algo grave esta pasando

DEAD END…

* * *

**Así es amantes del Creek, Craig y Tweek son los séptimos ¿Porqué ellos? Bueno pues por lo que he visto el Creek es casi tan famoso como el Style ñ.ñ además es una de mis parejas –que no incluyen a Kyle xD-favoritas o3o y también de las más conocidas y que en los fics usan mucho o3o por eso los elegí a ellos como los séptimos XD escribir a Tweek me cuesta un poco de trabajo e_e pero bueno luego verán porque no esta tan nervioso como de costumbre, porque apuesto que se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué Tweek aceptaría ser parte del juego si es mucha presión para él? Esa y más respuestas en próximos capis :3 y como vieron también hubo un poquito de Cryle porque también me gusta esa pareja o3o oh también en el próximo capi sabrán porque Kyle estaba tan deprimido y porque Stan dijo lo que dijo :D**

**Y pues bien aquí el último capi buajaja les dejare con la duda un rato hasta que terminen mis exámenes y todo eso ._. bueno les dije que les quería hacer una propuesta no? ñ.ñ bueno no es propuesta como tal si no una mera duda que me surgió… ¿A que seme y repito **_**SEME**_** de South Park les gustaría ver en plan de yandere (No vale querer hacer Suke a un uke -.-)? ¿Quién dice que solo los ukes pueden tener un lado psicópata? Y bien mes adores lecteurs se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué coño les pregunto esto? Bien simple ouo quiero hacer una especie de colección de one-shots gores ouo y pues ya no solo quiero ver a mi amado uke pelirrojo como Yandere (aunque lo amo y para mi es uno de los mejores Yanderes), por eso en este fic los ukes tienen un lado un tanto más psicópata y "salvaje" que los semes pero luego de escribir un lemmon –si el mismo que les comente la vez pasada- me pregunte ¿Por qué solo los ukes pueden tener un lado Yandere? Los semes también pueden y también son buenos ouo así que díganme ¿Qué seme les gustaría ver en plan Yandere? Tal vez lo considere y haga un one-shot sobre ese seme que me hayan dicho y los publique posiblemente antes o después de navidad o3o todo depende de ustedes, si les late la propuesta díganme ;) aunque para empezar ya tengo tres historias… bueno cuatro pero una no cuenta del todo, luego verán porque -3- en fin déjenme sus respuestas en un comment :D y moi se despide nos vemos hasta diciembre ;u;)/ un abrazo psicológico como los de German Garmendia :D y nos leemos luego chaito ;u;)/**


	13. Capítulo 12: El poder del amor

**Hola de nuevo FF \(._.)/ he vuelto de mi retiro, tras haber concluido más que satisfactoriamente el quinto semestre de preparatoria –salvo por dos materias e.e- me digno a regresar con el nuevo capitulo, posiblemente muchos ya ni recuerden este fic e.e pero yo continuare subiéndolo por aquellos que aun se acuerdan de él y esperaban su regreso, bueno menos discursi y más acción :3 como sugerencia les recomiendo que vuelvan a leer el capi pasado por si las moscas ;) en fin a lo nuestro…**

**A/N: ¡RECUERDEN!: Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**A/N 2: Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico u_u reviso pero siempre hay algunos errores de dedo que se me pasan, de igual forma espero que les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki yo solo me dedico a plasmar en palabras las imágenes retorcidas que surcan mi mente ;u;)/**

**Future Diary: **

**Capítulo 12: "El poder del amor"**

Kyle miraba fijamente a su presa, a estas alturas cualquier concepto de amistad no servía de nada, era matar o morir y no estaba dispuesto a eso último, así pues tenía que actuar rápido dejando a un lado los sentimientos.

-Di tus últimas palabras-sentenció

-¿E-enserio piensas matarme? Tú el chico perfecto…

-¿Chico perfecto?-rió macabramente-¿Enserio? Eso es un halago, pero eso no te servirá una vez que vayas al infierno

Alzó su hacha dispuesto a asesinarle más un estruendo le detuvo, miro su celular, la causa era una explosión.

-Tengo que salvar a Stan-exclamó dejando a Tweek de a un lado, luego se encargaría de él ahora tenía que preocuparse por salvar a Stan, sin dudarlo se encamino a la ventana, la abrió dispuesto a salir por ella cuando sintió como una bala paso rozando su cien.

-¡N-no te dejaré ir!-tartamudeo el rubio sosteniendo el arma con la cual había disparado-Te-tengo que matarte

-Inténtalo-retó Kyle girándose para mirarlo-sé que no eres capaz, tú aun no tienes lo que se necesita para matar

-¿Y qu-qué es eso según tú?

-Ser capaz de asesinar a la persona que más preciada para ti.

-¿Y ya lo has hecho?

Una sonrisa tétrica fue lo que recibió por respuesta, se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana y miro, toda la escuela ya estaba siendo evacuada.

-Tengo una idea mejor-tartamudeó Tweek pues sabia que si quería salvar a Craig lo mejor sería aliarse con Kyle-si queremos salvar a ambos, la manera más rápida de llegar a donde ellos se encuentran es por los ductos de ventilación.

Kyle le miro dudoso no estaba seguro si confiar en él o no.

-Vale-suspiro

Kyle ayudo al rubio a subir y luego este le ayudo, guiándose por sus celulares lograron llegar a los vestidores, lugar donde había sido la detonación, aunque al parecer solo era una bomba de humo.

-"Gas somnífero"-pensó al percibir aquel aroma-"Esto ya lo habían planeado…"

Tweek al tocar suelo se desplomo desmayado, Kyle en cambio cayó en las colchonetas desmayado.

* * *

_-"Simplemente quisiera desaparecer, volverme un ave y volar libre por el viento, que me salieran un par de alas para así poder ser libre de elegir mi destino"-pensaba Kyle mirando por la ventana de la escuela_

_-Kyle-llamó cierto pelinegro una vez que termino la clase_

_-¿Qué ocurre Craig?_

_-Te estaba diciendo que quería verte a la hora del almuerzo en la sala de música._

_-¿Para qué?_

_-Creo que tengo algo que te pertenece y quisiera dártelo, tan solo ve y no hagas más preguntas ¿Vale?_

_-Sí-asintió el pelirrojo_

_-¿Qué quería Craig?-pregunto un tanto posesivo Stan mientras se dirigían a sus casilleros_

_-Quiere verme a la hora del almuerzo en el salón de música, dice que tiene algo mío_

_-¿Y si quisiera dañarte?_

_-No seas paranoico Stan-reía Kyle con un leve rubor-no pasa nada, te lo prometo…_

* * *

Lentamente abrió sus orbes esmeraldinos, la habitación estaba a oscuras, una luz al fondo se podía apreciar, quiso moverse más se dio cuenta de que estaba atado con cadenas al techo.

-He capturado al segundo-hablo una voz grave

-Bien, sacándolo a él del camino será todo más fácil, él es nuestro mayor obstáculo

-"¿Obstáculo?"

-¿Y que debo hacer con él exactamente?

-Úsalo como carnada para atraer a los otros y luego podrás asesinarlo.

Kyle miro con recelo a su enemigo, cerro sus ojos imaginando que miles de dagas apuñalaban a su rival, sin embargo un dolor terrible recorrió su cuerpo, una descarga eléctrica.

-Descuida, si aquel que te ama corresponde por iguala tu amor entonces no tienes de que preocuparte-río

* * *

Stan abrió sus ojos azules, estaba en un cuarto vació iluminado con una luz azul, había alguien más ahí pues podía escuchar el ruido de la madera crujir bajo los golpes de la persona.

-Al fin despiertas-gruño

-¿Craig? ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?-pregunto aun aturdido Stan

-No lo sé, cuando desperté estaba en este lugar, Tweek no estaba y había este extraño mensaje en mi celular:

?:? (?) Tengo que encontrar a Tweek, creo que esta en peligro

DEAD END

-Tú diario… es igual al de Kyle, solo que predice que lo le pasara a Tweek

-Mi diario es el diario del intercambio, Tweek y yo compartimos un mismo diario, el mío me dice que le ocurrirá y así poder protegerlo y viceversa, podemos usar el diario del otro para nuestra propia defensa si así lo deseamos, apostábamos que tú y Kyle tendrían un diario parecido, nos equivocamos.

-¿Sabían que éramos parte del juego?

-Bueno en realidad no fue muy difícil los problemas parecían perseguirlos, el incidente con Trent, el accidente de la escuela, lo ocurrido en el culto, no eran simples coincidencias además el día que fuimos a la playa Kyle cuidaba mucho su celular como si fuera de cristal, fue un poco obvio-explico-ahora mueve tu culo que es hora de ir a buscarlos, ambos nos necesitan, bueno tú necesitas a Kyle, siempre ha sido así…

Se pusieron de pie y entre los dos trataron de romper la puerta de aquel lugar.

-"Tu eres el que necesita a Kyle"-aquellas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del pelinegro haciendo un eco interminable-"No es verdad"

La puerta finalmente cedió dejándolos libres, sin embargo ahora se hallaban en una especie de laberinto.

-¿Ahora a donde nos dirigimos?-cuestiono Stan

-Los celulares aquí no sirven, no reconocen el sitio, seguramente un lugar que jamás hemos visitado o uno que no reconocemos-gruño cerrando su celular-tendremos que guiarnos por intuición

-Escuchen concursantes-hablo una voz-tengo lo que ustedes más aprecian, hay dos caminos como habrán notado, si eligen continuar con su búsqueda tomen el camino de la derecha, si desean huir tomen el de la izquierda, es todo lo que les puedo decir.

-Maldito-siseo Kyle-ya verás en cuanto logre liberarme lo pagaras caro

-Por eso te tengo así, él me hablo de ti, sé que puedes ser muy peligroso, segundo, él te ha estado observando.

-¿Por qué no le dices a tu "maestro" o "amo" que venga el y me asesine si él es el que me odia?

-Te equivocas, yo también te odio, por eso me honra ser yo quien tenga que asesinarte

-Sigue soñando, yo viviré para proteger a Stan nada me podrá detener, solo algo más fuerte que un demonio podría pararme.

Sintió nuevamente como aquella descarga recorría su cuerpo, se retorció y gimió a causa del dolor.

-Dime Kyle ¿Qué se siente no ser amado por nadie en este mundo?

-¿Ah? ¿De que me hablas?

-Tus padres te odiaban, por eso los asesinaste ¿Verdad?

Kyle se quedo mudo ante aquella declaración, su sangre se le heló ¿Quién era aquel para decirle ese tipo de cosas?

-Y Stan también te odia, te teme, sin importar lo que diga él te tiene miedo, no lo culpo después de todo es decir ¿Quién podría amar a un asesino? ¿Dime, lo asesinarás también?

-Mientes, mis padres solo están de viaje, ellos regresarán, al igual que mi hermano, pronto volverán y volveremos a ser una familia feliz como siempre lo hemos sido-dijo con sonrisa fingida

-¿Enserio? Si no mal recuerdo ellos te tenían encerrado, te torturaban día y noche haciéndote tomar horribles medicamentos pues querían que fueras perfecto ¿No? Pero jamás fue así, aun si para el mundo entero eras perfecto jamás lo fuiste para ellos…

-¡Mentiroso!-grito con todas sus fuerzas

-Llámame como quieras, pero aquí el único mentiroso eres tú, tú que te engañas a ti mismo, viviendo en una realidad que te has querido creer, no soportas la verdad ¿No es así? Por eso te auto convences de que eres inocente cuando no es así.

-¡CAYATE!

-¡DEMONIO!

-¡BASTA!

* * *

Craig y Stan se frenaron al sentir como la tierra temblaba a sus pies y una grieta se abrió a lo largo de ellos como indicándoles el camino la siguieron.

-¡Tweek!-exclamo Craig al encontrar a su rubio en una celda, sin dudarlo lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo

-Craig, me alegro que estés bien… Ngh, el… el aun tiene a Kyle-tartamudeo

-Tranquilo, saldremos de esta…-susurro besando la frente del rubio con ternura

Stan los miraba ¿En verdad ese era el Craig que él conocía? Jamás lo había visto siendo tan amable y meloso. Stan cerró sus ojos y en su mente apareció su pelirrojo amigo.

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntaba molesto mirando al pelirrojo_

_-No sé de que me hablas-se limitaba a responder el otro con la mirada triste_

-"Tal vez si necesito más yo a Kyle que lo que Kyle me necesita a mí"-acepto-"Siempre ha sido así"

-Marsh-regaño Craig-déjate de tus tontos recuerdos y ahora ayúdanos si quieres salvar a Kyle

-¿Nos ayudaran? ¿Por qué? ¿No son ustedes nuestros enemigos? ¿No deberían matarnos?

-Escucha Marsh podre ser todo lo que tu quieres, un hijo de puta, un bastardo y demás pero jamás haría algo tan bajo como enfrentarme a alguien tan patético como tú, sabiendo que no puedes valerte solo, quiero enfrentarlos a ambos pero este no es el momento ni el lugar indicado, así que deja de mirarme como un idiota y síguenos, es hora de buscar a Kyle…

* * *

-Yo soy inocente, ellos tienen toda la culpa-decía Kyle con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa retorcida-ellos siempre han tenido la culpa, solo puedo ser feliz si Stan esta conmigo porque él es el único que siempre ha estado conmigo, él siempre me ha querido sin que le importen mis acciones… además sé que Stan me necesita y yo jure siempre estar ahí para él

-¿Y enserio estarías dispuesto a morir por él?

-Sí… asesinaría por él incluso daría mi vida por él, no tienes por qué preguntarlo

-¿Ahora mismo estarías dispuesto a derramar tu sangre por él?

-Cla-claro que sí, si es necesario al final me asesinare para ver su felicidad, aguantare mil torturas por él, incluso daría mi vida tres veces por él, lo que sea…

* * *

-¡Kyle!-grito Stan al entrar a una sala completamente negra, iluminado por una luz verde, en el suelo se apreciaba una figura en un charco de sangre-¡Kyle!-exclamo corriendo a levantar el cuerpo de su amigo-¡Resiste yo te sacaré de aquí!

-Stan, te amo-susurro con lágrimas en los ojos-di, di que me amas tanto como yo a ti, entonces seré plenamente feliz.

Stan dudo, bajo su mirada, en realidad decir te amo era muy difícil aun si se trataba de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué esperas para hablar Marsh? ¿Tú amigo esta muriendo y tu no puedes decir nada?-una figura encapuchada apareció mirando a sus enemigos, atraparlos había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba.

-Kyle yo… te…-comenzó-lo siento, soy un tonto, enserio no se porque tu me quieres…

-Te amo simplemente-sonrió-si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz, si tu estas triste yo también pero siento rabia contra todo aquello que te hace sentir mal.

Lentamente Kyle se incorporo, llevo su mano a su costado izquierdo donde tenía clavado una daga y la retiro de ahí.

-¡Kyle ¿Qué haces?!-grito Stan

-Voy a luchar, te lo dije mi único deseo es verte feliz si no lo eres entonces no puedo serlo yo tampoco.

-¿Estas loco? Detente-pidió forcejeando con su amigo, el cual, aun a pesar de estar herido tenía la suficiente fuerza para apartarlo

-¿En verdad piensas luchar? ¿Éstas consiente de tu desventaja?

-Sí, lo estoy, pero que más da si muero o no, al menos habré luchado hasta el final…

Comenzó la pelea entonces Kyle aun con su herida se movía con la agilidad de un gato, blandiendo aquel arma bañada en su sangre sin dudarlo, en mas de una ocasión estuvo por dar en su objetivo, sin embargo este lograba esquivarle siempre, finalmente el arma que el ojiverde tenía en la mano salió volando lejos, la figura encapuchada le empujo para derribarlo en el suelo, trato de tomar nuevamente aquel arma sin éxito pues su enemigo se lo impidió.

-Hasta aquí has llegado pelirrojo-siseo en su oído

-No… yo no voy a morir-musito con dificultad

Su rival alzo su propia arma; una daga, sobre su cabeza dispuesto a asesinarle.

-¡MUERETE!

Kyle interpuso su brazo entre el arma y su cara, haciendo que el arma penetrase su carne, dio un gemido de dolor al sentir como esta perforaba su brazo sin embargo no se rindió y sigo oponiendo fuerza, aprovecho el momento de distracción de su enemigo y le propino un golpe con su rodilla en el estómago quitándoselo de encima.

-¿Qué eres?-pregunto al ver como Kyle se ponía de pie y retiraba el arma de su brazo para luego amenazarlo

-Te lo dije tan solo un demonio podría ser capaz de detenerme-murmuro lanzando el arma, la cual dio en el hombro

-Tienes suerte, esta vez tu has ganado pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, la próxima vez que nos veamos yo te asesinare-sentenció antes de huir de ahí

Kyle se desplomo en el frio suelo, estaba exhausto.

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_-"Porque te quería ver feliz, esa es la única razón por la cual yo actuó así"-pensaba tristemente al saber que sin importar cuanto tratara posiblemente jamás podría hacer plenamente feliz a Stan_

-¡KYLE!-grito Stan corriendo por su amigo para sujetarlo en brazos, su celular sonó y lo miro, era un mensaje de Kenny

"_Tweek y Craig me han dicho lo ocurrido, en unos minutos llegaremos allá"_

* * *

Stan ahora se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital, a su lado estaban Craig y Kenny.

_-Lo mejor será que nos separemos, Tweek y yo buscaremos la salida, tu ve y busca a Kyle_

_-¿Cómo saber que no me traicionaran?_

_-¿Enserio crees que sería capaz de hacer algo así?-pregunto completamente sorprendido Craig-Además aunque así fuera ¿Te preocupa más lo que pueda hacerte a ti que lo que le pueda ocurrir a Kyle ¿En serio lo valoras tan poco?_

_Stan se mordió el labio inseguro de dar una respuesta, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo Craig le propino un golpe en el estomago._

_-No puedo creer que seas capaz de dudarlo, Kyle te ama, hace todo esto por ti, te defiende e incluso arriesga su vida por ti y tú, cuando llega el momento de hacer algo por él dudas en salvarlo, eres escoria Marsh-escupió Craig mirándolo con verdadero odio-Tan solo lo usas y debes entender que él no es un puto juguete o un escudo, te aprovechas de que el esta perdidamente enamorado de ti para dañarle._

_-¿Tú que puedes saber? ¿Enserio confiarías o amarías a un asesino? ¿Volverías a ver con los mismos ojos a tu amigo si este asesina sin piedad y sin remordimiento alguno enfrente de ti?_

_-Él lo hace por ti_

_-Yo no se lo he pedido_

_-Pero apuesto que tampoco has hecho nada para impedirlo, claro, apuesto que él único que se ha manchado las manos en este juego es él y tú, tú tan solo esperas a ser defendido ¿Sabes que Marsh? Deja de quejarte por lo que desearías o quisieras tener y detente a ver que tienes ahora y disfrútalo por que si no lo haces a tiempo es posible que para cuando te des cuenta, eso se haya ido ya y nunca vuelva a ti, valora a Kyle porque cuando ya no esté lo lamentarás._

La enfermera salió y les dijo que tanto Kyle como Tweek estaban fuera de peligro, Tweek podría ser dado de alta al día siguiente y Kyle, él seguía aun inconsciente que necesitaba reposar.

Stan entro al cuarto de su amigo y le miro, se sentía mal pues sabía que era su culpa, pudo haberlo defendido y no lo hiso.

-Perdóname, sé que soy el causante de tu dolor, por eso no se si quiera estar contigo ¿Y si tan solo termino haciéndote más daño?

Craig y Tweek se miraron unos a otros, parecían conmovidos por la escena, el pelinegro dio un bufido, aun tenía algo que hacer.

-Stan-gruñó desde el marco de la puerta

-¿Qué ocurre?

Craig le arrojo a Stan dos celulares, el suyo y el de Kyle, con tanta agitación ni siquiera los recordaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Simplemente porque ahora sería muy fácil terminar con ustedes, además si hago eso el sacrificio de Kyle habría sido en vano, por eso será mejor posponerlo para otra ocasión….

La puerta se cerro dejándolos solos…

* * *

**Bien lo dije al principio la historia de los séptimos no se apega tanto a la del anime aunque descuiden :3 esta es apenas su primera aparición ;) y serán importantes en el fi casi que vivirán un rato más ;)**

**Ahora si cambiando de tema… aunque me he ausentado de FF no me ausente de Face y gracias a un grupo de Rol en Face en donde soy Kyle (YEAH! X3) he tenido la oportunidad de recibir cierta inspiración extra así que apare de los one shots prometidos publicare un par de historias nuevas, y también les informo que mañana o pasado estaré subiendo las bases del concurso de One-shots de South Park que prometí en la pagina, ahora que tengo todo el tiempo libre del mundo podre hacer lo que quiera en mi mes y medio de vacaciones :D el link de la pagina lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil :3 subiré las bases a FF y también a face para que no se preocupen, pueden participar tanto si tienen face como si no pero como dije, detalles después**

**Y bueno pasando a otras cosas KYAAAAAAAAA soy inmensamente feliz, me dieron justo lo que había pedido como regalo de intercambio :') no saben lo feliz que fui, en verdad hoy fue un día muy bueno X3 videojuegos, pizza, regalos y buenas noticias en cuanto a calis –no tan buenas como quería que fueran pero al fin y al cabo son buenas X3**

**Bien eso creo que a nadie le importa pero tenía que expresarme en algún lugar XD bueno yo me despido, nos leemos mañana, las fechas de actualización de ahora en adelante serán Miércoles y Sábados o Domingos, depende de mis deberes de la casa y si mi familia me rapta o no xD en fin bye bye ;u;)/ Jigoku Tsuki los ama y esta feliz de estar de vuelta en FF ;u;)/**


	14. Capítulo 13: Recuerdos

**Buen día mundo y todos sus habitantes, feliz 12/12/12 estar de vacaciones me hace ser muuuucho más feliz, aunque no haga nada me basta mi chibi, mi música y un buen cuaderno de dibujo al lado para ser feliz -w- ahora bien no hay nada interesante ni nuevo que reportar así que al capitulo.**

**Para este capi quise hacer algo "diferente" últimamente he estado algo "obsesionada" con la peli "The nigthmare before Chrismas" y entre andar buscando diferentes versiones en francés, japonés y otros idiomas de "This is Halloween" me puse a buscar las otras versiones del resto de las canciones y pues mientras revisaba este capi encontré la "Sally´s song" y pues creo que se apega mucho a este capi pues sabremos al fin un poco mejor lo que ocurrió con Kyle y el por que cambiaron tanto als cosas para él, por eso la quise poner para hacer un poco más emotivo el momento, les sugiero escucharla (la versión instrumental o la de Amy Lee) o3o bien menos charla más acción…**

**A/N: ¡RECUERDEN!: Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos, las cosas en negritas y cursivas en este capitulo serán los fragmentos de la cancion.**

**A/N 2: Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico u_u reviso pero siempre hay algunos errores de dedo que se me pasan, de igual forma espero que les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki son míos de ser así las cosas tal vez no serían tan interesantes, o tal vez sí ;) haría al Style oficial en la serie o3o y Akise Aru no hubiera muerto en Mirai ;u;)/**

**Future Diary: **

**Capítulo 13: Recuerdos**

Kyle se removió le dolía la cabeza mucho como si esta fuese a explotarle, miro a su alrededor, estaba en el hospital.

-Genial es al menos la quinta vez que vengo a este lugar por lo del juego-bufó exasperado miro su costado y su brazo en busca de las heridas, estas estaban por sanar casi por completo-"¿Por cuánto tiempo me he ido?"

-Vaya, al fin despiertas ricitos de cobre-bromeó Kenny quien iba acompañado de Butters, Stan, Tweek y Craig.

-Hola-susurro aun algo debilitado-¿Hace cuanto que estoy así?

-Llevas casi una semana inconsciente-explico Craig-Stan y Kenny venían a visitarte casi todos los días

-¿En verdad?-pregunto frotándose los ojos-Vaya, es más que la anterior vez… ¿Será que me estoy debilitando?

-¿Debilitando?-inquirió Stan alzando una ceja

-Ah, olvida lo que dije tan solo estoy hablado conmigo mismo no es nada-pidió sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Lo que digas-gruño Craig -Tan solo venimos a acompañar a tus amigos, Tweek y yo tenemos otras cosas que hacer, andando-dijo mirando a su novio el cual asintió y le sigo

-N-nos vemos chicos-dijo Tweek despidiéndose

-Yo los acompaño-opino Butters alcanzando al otro rubio para luego salir junto con él

Finalmente solo quedaron Kenny y Stan en la habitación a solas con Kyle

-¿Por qué nos salvaron Craig y Tweek?-fue lo primero que pregunto Kyle tras haberse quedado solos

-¿Acaso ellos son dueños de diarios?-pregunto Kenny confundido, Stan asintió

-Craig dijo que quería enfrentarse a nosotros cuando estuviéramos en mejores condiciones, eso y que entonces tu sacrificio hubiera sido en vano-respondió

-Oh… ya veo

-¿Necesitas algo? Nosotros estamos por retirarnos a casa

-No, estoy bien si quieren pueden irse-contestó Kyle

-Muy bien, nos vemos entonces-se despidió Kenny

-Yo vendré a verte más tarde Kyle, mi madre quiere que me quede a hacer un par de quehaceres en la casa, nos vemos-se despidió Stan dándole un beso en la frente

Kyle se sonrojo un poco, miro marcharse a sus amigos y luego se dejo caer en la cama quería volver a dormirse…

* * *

_**I sense there's something in the wind**_

_**That feels like tragedy's at hand**_

_Lo recuerdo perfectamente, recuerdo como fue que inicio todo esto hace casi dos años atrás, antes de que terminásemos la secundaria, estaba por hacer mis deberes cuando de pronto el apareció en la puerta de mi casa…_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurre algo malo, Stan?-pregunté al mirar a mi amigo con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-Ha sido terrible, mis padres han vuelto a discutir, esta vez ha sido peor que cuando era niño_

_-Lo lamento mucho, Stan-dije anonadado pues sabía que Stan era muy sensible a estas cosas-pasa, en mi cuarto me cuentas mejor lo que ocurrió._

_Stan estaba sumamente deprimido, tanto o aún más que la primera vez que sus padres se separaron, yo como buen amigo trate de animarlo pero era difícil en especial teniendo en cuenta que esta vez su dolor me afectaba más pues yo ya estaba "enamorado" de él, no sabía el cómo ni el porqué, simplemente había sucedido, por eso si él no era feliz yo tampoco podía serlo, en los últimos días mi felicidad dependía de la suya._

_-Escucha Stan, como tu mejor amigo te digo que lo mejor sea que te concentres en tu futuro, mañana es el gran examen si no lo apruebas podrías repetir curso, además puede que solo haya sido una simple riña, no tienes de que preocuparte…_

_-Ni siquiera quiero aplicar el examen._

_**And though I'd like to stand by him**_

_**Can't shake this feeling that I have**_

_-¿Có-cómo que no quieres aplicar el examen? Lo prometimos ambos cursaríamos en la misma preparatoria y luego en la misma universidad lejos de South Park, fue una promesa, ambos acordamos desde que terminamos la primaria…_

_-Lo siento Kyle no creo poder hacerlo… por favor discúlpame_

_-Sí es así entonces yo también reprobare, repetiré el curso contigo_

_-No, tus calificaciones son perfectas no vale la pena arruinarlas por mí_

_-¿Ves? Es justo lo que yo…_

_-Además seguro que a la escuela no le conviene que a alguien como tú repitiera año, se harían de la vista gorda o incluso modificarían tus calificaciones, será mejor que ambos tomemos nuestros respectivos caminos…_

_Me niego a eso jamás te dejaré solo, juramos estar juntos por siempre y así va a ser…_

_-No sé que pero haré lo que tenga que hacer para estar a tu lado…_

_**The worst is just around the bend**_

_**And does he notice my feelings for him?**_

_El día del examen llegue temprano al salón Stan ya estaba ahí, cabizbajo en su pupitre._

_-¿En verdad no estudiaste nada?-pregunte sorprendido pues aun tenía la leve esperanza de que hubiera cambiado de opinión_

_-No_

_-¿Y qué harás?_

_-No lo sé ni me importa_

_Yo lo mire, estaba preocupado por él, no quería continuar sin él la preparatoria y sabía, sabía que Stan estaba tan afectado que ni siquiera se dignaría a responder el examen_

_**And will he see how much he means to me?**_

_**I think it's not to be**_

_-Tomen sus asientos, el examen esta por comenzar-habló el profesor_

_Yo respondí el examen lo mejor que pude, seguro tendría una calificación perfecta, sonreí ante mi triunfo._

_-Seguro que mis padres estarán orgullosos de mí-dije con una gran sonrisa más al mirar el pupitre donde se sentaba Stan noté que mi mejor amigo no había escrito nada y tan solo quedaban cinco minutos para que el examen terminase._

_-Vamos Stan, yo sé que puedes, aunque sea algo.._

_Cuando termino la clase yo estaba guardando mis cosas dispuesto a irme a casa cuando el profesor se acercó a mí:_

_-Broflovsky ¿Podía llevar los exámenes a la sala de maestros? Tengo algo que hacer y necesito ayuda_

_-Por supuesto-dije feliz y tome entre mis manos aquellos documentos_

_**What will become of my dear friend?**_

_**Where will his actions lead us then?**_

_Cuando entre a la sala rebusque el examen de Stan como me lo suponía no había respondido nada._

_-"Esto es malo, si Stan reprueba seguro repetirá año y no quiero eso, quiero que ambos cursemos juntos la preparatoria, la universidad, quiero estar junto a él por siempre"_

_Tome un lápiz que había cerca y busque mi examen, di un suspiro, lo hacía por Stan..._

_Mire mi examen, ahora tenía el nombre de Stan y el de Stan el mío, estaba por contestar aunque sea unas preguntas cuando escuche la puerta abrirse lentamente, deje las cosas como estaban y salí del salón explicándole a la directora lo que hacía ahí._

_**Although I'd like to join the crowd**_

_**In their enthusiastic cloud**_

_**Try as I may, it doesn't last.**_

_Al día siguiente todos estaban muertos del susto por los resultados del examen yo estaba deprimido pues sabía de sobra mi calificación._

_-"Deja de pensar en ello, tu lo quisiste así además tienes sobresaliente en todo lo demás seguro pasas"_

_El profesor entro y comenzó a repartir exámenes._

_-Marsh-dijo el profesor-excelente trabajo, me ha sorprendido su examen ha sido el mejor de todos, de hecho el mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo._

_Mi amigo parecía completamente confundido, me miro y yo le sonreí, pues en realidad el halago era para mí y el verle desconcertado pero a la vez feliz me hacía inmensamente feliz._

_-Broflovsky-hablo el profesor al llegar conmigo-me ha decepcionado completamente, podría decirse que ha sido el peor fracaso que he visto en todos mis años como profesor, unos al menos tratan de contestar el apartado de opción múltiple pero usted ni eso, me temo que esta reprobado._

_El silenció se hiso en el salón, mis piernas flanquearon y se me hiso un nudo en la garganta, reprobado que palabra tan fea, reprobado era una palabra que jamás creí sería empleada cuando se hablase de mi._

_-Vaya a la oficina del director al terminar las clases, sus padres sabrán de esto._

_-S-sí, profesor._

_Al finalizar el día yo guardaba mis cosas, tratando de convencerme de que no todo sería tan malo pero me equivocaba._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó súbitamente Stan dejando caer de golpe su examen en mi banca-Yo fui el que no respondió nada_

_-No sé de que me hablas-respondí_

_-Vamos Kyle, yo por mucho que estudiase jamás podría tener una calificación como esta, además yo no respondí nada, me consta, lo hice a propósito y tú lo sabías_

_-Enserio no sé de que me hablas Stan, pero me alegro por tu calificación, de verdad, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a la dirección._

_-No, Kyle, esto… tú... yo no lo merezco, tú sí_

_-Escucha Stan, aunque fuera verdad eso que piensas, sería peor admitirlo, siempre tengo excelentes calificaciones, como bien lo dijiste no pasara nada, ahora disfruta tu calificación. _

_-¿Eso significa que me estas dando la razón?_

_-No, significa que dejes de pensar en ello y seas feliz-dije al salir del salón_

_**And will we ever end up together?**_

_**Oh…**_

_No falta decir como se pusieron mis padres al saber la noticia, en especial mi madre quien parecía una fiera, yo me limitaba a escuchar todo en silencio._

_-Escuchen señores Broflovsky, Kyle es nuestro mejor alumno, seguro que fue un simple desliz, y por eso mismo hemos decidido que volverá a aplicar el examen claro que vendrán más temas, así que les sugerimos que Kyle estudie bastante._

_Al llegar a la casa mi madre me impuso mi castigo_

_-No volverás a salir con tus amigos, a partir de ahora tendrás un toque de queda e iremos con un psicólogo para que te de medicamentos para concéntrate mejor, en vacaciones no harás más que estudiar para pasar el examen que se te volverá a aplicar._

_-Pe-pero..._

_-Pero nada, tú te has dado este castigo…_

_Y entonces me di cuenta de algo, caí en cuenta de mi realidad, todo el mundo podía fallarme, pero yo no podía fallarle al mundo… mis padres podían mentirme, engañarme, herirme pero jamás podía hacer yo lo mismo…_

_Me recetaron medicamentos con sabores horribles que mi madre me obligaba a tomar siempre, me privaba del alimento, solo hasta que terminase mis deberes podía comer algo y eran porciones mínimas, tenía que memorizar cada cosa pues todo cuanto yo hiciera tenía que ser perfecto, porque después de todo ese era yo… yo era Kyle, el niño perfecto, era una imagen que sin pedirlo mis padres me habían construirlo y que sin quererlo me había ganado y no podía quitarme…_

_Cada que me miraba al espejo me buscaba a mí, buscaba a Kyle, al verdadero Kyle, pero no encontraba nada, tan solo el reflejo de un muñeco de arcilla que ellos habían moldeado… Tal vez ya era demasiado tarde, tal vez lo mejor era aceptar lo que era y seguir con la farsa, levantarme todas las mañanas con esa sonrisa falsa y mentirle al mundo, después de todo era eso lo que ellos querían de mí… era lo que todo el mundo esperaba de mí... Incluso Stan…_

_-No… ya no más… ya no lo soporto más-grité mirando con horror mi reflejo-¡MUÉRETE!_

_**And will we ever end up together?**_

_**no, I think not, it's never to become**_

_**For I am not the one**_

* * *

-Tal vez después de todo mamá tenía razón y este es el castigo que yo solo me he ganado… Este es el castigo por todo mi dolor haber silenciado…-se dijo al abrir sus ojos y mirar a la ventana-pero si yo ya he recibido mi castigo… es hora de que lo reciban ellos, es hora de que yo sea feliz…

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto una linda enfermera rubia al entrar a atender al pelirrojo

-Bien, creo-respondió sin mirarla

-Vaya, tus heridas ya casi han cicatrizado por completo, es sorprendente…

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo me darán de alta?

-Sí para mañana tus heridas ya están curadas por completo puede que ese mismo día en la tarde.

-Que bien.

-Por ahora tienes que seguir guardando reposo, para eso te suministrare algo de morfina para calmar el dolor-propuso

-Gracias-dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-Enfermera, necesito ver al paciente ¿Puede dejarnos a solas?-cuestiono un doctor que pasaba por ahí-podrá administrarle el medicamento después…

-Sí claro doctor-dijo la enfermera algo molesta-nos vemos niño

* * *

Stan caminaba rumbo a su hogar, quería hacer algo especial por el pelirrojo, quería demostrarle cuanto era que valoraba todo lo que su súper mejor amigo había hecho por él.

-Yo más que nadie tengo que agradecerte todos los sacrificios que has hecho por mí-musito recordando aquel examen final de secundaría, mismo que su madre había enmarcado y puesto en la sala de su casa

Stan sabía que su amigo había intercambiado sus exámenes, aunque el pelirrojo siempre lo negó Stan podía reconocer fácilmente su letra, sus trazos y su forma de redacción, le parecía increíble que el profesor hubiera pasado por alto esos pequeños detalles, pero claro, aquel profesor no concia tan bien al pelirrojo como él.

_-¿Eso significa que me estas dando la razón?_

_-No, significa que dejes de pensar en ello y seas feliz_

-Te amo, Kyle-musito para sí al recordar la pequeña discusión que habían tenido por el dichoso examen-lamento haberme tardado tanto en darme cuenta de ello, lamento que siempre tengas que sufrir por mi causa

_-Di que me amas, solo entonces podré ser plenamente feliz…_

Se pregunto entonces que habría pasado si el pelirrojo hubiera muerto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se topo a Tweek y a Craig conversando animadamente delante de él

-¡HEY!-llamo corriendo detrás de ellos

-¿Qué quieres Marsh?-pregunto de mala gana el mayor

-¿Podría preguntarles una cosa?-dijo agitado

-Claro-gruño el pelinegro

-Si ganaran el juego ¿Qué deseo pedirían?

Craig se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta, creía que Stan continuaría cuestionándolo sobre porque no los traiciono cuando pudo.

-Pues… en realidad no lo sé-mintió-¿Y tu Tweeak?

-N-no lo sé-exclamo comenzando a temblar

-¿Y que hay de ti Marsh?-cuestiono mirándolo fingiendo desinterés-espera, apuesto que pedirías que Wendy se volviera a enamorar de ti o que tus padres volvieran a estar juntos…

-Te equivocas, Craig-interrumpió Stan-el deseo que tengo planeado no es un deseo para mi… es para Kyle, por eso quería saber que pedirían para saber si hay una remota posibilidad de que me ayuden con mi deseo

Ambos novios se miraron confundidos ¿Qué les pediría Stan?

-Como qué tienes planeado…

-Verán quisiera… quisiera que sin importar que Kyle fuera feliz-respondió-sé que él jamás lo admitiría pero me consta que él intercambio los exámenes de fin de curso, por eso reprobó y también sé que desde ese día algo cambio, a pesar de que sonríe igual día con día, algo es diferente, no me trago eso de que sea feliz y quisiera que pudiera ser plenamente feliz… el más que nadie lo merece.

-Solo hay una manera de que hagas a Kyle feliz-se atrevió a hablar Tweek-lo sabes

-Pero sé que si esta a mi lado tan solo será más infeliz… me da miedo herirlo más aun… por eso quiero protegerlo de mi…

-Pero que tonterías-se burlo el otro pelinegro-¿Cómo podrías dañarlo más que ahora? Tu indiferencia es la peor cosa con la que puedes dañarlo, vámonos Tweek-ordeno el otro

-Entonces…

-Descuida, Marsh, si Tweek y yo ganamos todos tendrán su final feliz, no te preocupes por ello.

* * *

-Tengo que darte crédito, maldita sabandija-sonrió el pelirrojo pateando a la persona que estaba frente a él-sobreviviste todo este tiempo sin mi, que encantador…

Tan pronto como el pelirrojo había sido dado de alta fue a su casa, no quería causar molestias a sus amigos pero sobre todo quería asegurarse de que su victima aun estuviera ahí

-Apuesto que tienes hambre ¿No?-pregunta tomando del mentón a su presa-¿Por qué no tomas tus medicamentos?-sugiere tomando el frasco con pastillas y colocándosela en la boca-come-ordeno

-No… por favor, pa-para-suplica tosiendo logrando molestar al pelirrojo, el cual con enfado lo toma por sus cabellos y lo obliga a mirarlo a la cara.

-¡DEFIÉNDETE MALDITA RATA!-grita exasperado-deja de ser tan débil de una buena vez y has algo para defenderte

-¡Detente, Kyle!-ordena Damien deteniendo la mano del pelirrojo quien en ese momento se disponía a apuñalar a aquella persona

-¿Por qué no se defiende… porque sigue doblegándose ante todos…?-pregunta con lágrimas de odio y dolor soltando su arma

-Ya es tarde para él, se ha convertido en una masa de arcilla moldeable

-Eso significa ¿Qué también ya es tarde para mí?

-No, tú ya eres diferente, tú ya has elegido…

* * *

**CORTEN! Hasta aquí por el día de hoy ^^, si les soy sincera el final no me gusto mucho, me llevo horas buscarle un buen final eoe pero bueno...al fin lo colgué :3 espero les haya gustado el capi o3o.**

**Últimamente la inspiración para los últimos capis no llega TTOTT peroooo la inspiración no me ha abandonado del todo, solo digamos que cambio de bando eoe y por eso ahora mi ingeniosísima mente se le ocurrió enviarme inspiración para un Fic Cryle que espero poder subir a principios de enero :3 para variar un poco ;) y pues próximamente estaré dando detalles ;)**

**Les sigo recordando el concurso de fics, hace poco subi las bases a FF por si a alguien le interesa :D**

**Y yo me despido me tengo que retirar a lavar trastes TTOTT odio esto de estar de cenicienta pero buenoooo de eso al cole prefiero esto eoe en fin yo me despido y nos leemos el sábado! Un abrazo psicológico como los de German Garmendia ;) nos estamos leyendo después, chau!**

**PD: Si no he dejado Review en sus fics discúlpenme D: con esto de las clases apenas si he tenido tiempo para ponerme al corriente con sus fics pero juro que les dejare en cuanto pueda ;u;)/**


	15. Capítulo 14: Terapia

**Hola FF, vuelvo después de casi una semana de ausencia, no había actualizado porque simplemente no tenía ganas ._. sé que no es la mejor excusa pero simplemente no tenia ganas, ya tenía el capi revisado, corregido y todo pero simplemente las ganas de subir el nuevo capi no se daban y si no tengo ganas simplemente no hago nada ._. en fin menos charla aquí arriba, mas discrusi u blablablabla abajo ;)**

**A/N: ¡RECUERDEN!: Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**A/N 2: Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico u_u reviso pero siempre hay algunos errores de dedo que se me pasan, de igual forma espero que les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki son míos de ser así las cosas tal vez no serían tan interesantes, o tal vez sí ;) haría al Style oficial en la serie o3o y Akise Aru no hubiera muerto en Mirai ;u;)/**

**Future Diary: **

**Capítulo 14: Terapia**

31 de Enero 8:30 pm (En el infierno)

Todos estaban reunidos en aquel lugar en sus respectivas plataformas con sus números, aunque al igual que la primera vez sus identidades habían sido cubiertas y sus voces alteradas un poco para que no supieran quien era quien.

-¿Por qué nos has traído aquí, Damien?-inquirió molesto Kyle quien había sido sacado de su hogar mientras se daba una ducha y apenas si había tenido el tiempo suficiente para colocarse una toalla.

-El juego ya esta a la mitad lo cual significaba que todos los concursantes deben reunirse en donde todo comenzó-respondió el chico

-¿Y cómo para qué?-gruñó Craig

-Mi padre quiere hablar con ustedes, al parecer sospecha que alguno de ustedes este haciendo trampa

-¿Qué no por eso descalificaste a Wendy?-pregunto Stan

-En realidad fue a su padre pero sí, no aquí la cosa es que sospecha que uno de ustedes es un impostor… bueno más que sospechar Pip le ha lavado la cabeza diciendo que el segundo ha hecho trampa y los quiere poner a prueba haciéndoles un cuestionario que el supuesto impostor no podrá contestar.

-¡Yo no he hecho ninguna trampa!-se defendió enseguida Kyle-nunca se dijo que no podíamos hacer alianzas con personas del juego

-Como te he dicho es Pip quien nos ha dado dolor de cabeza a todos en el infierno insistiendo con lo mismo

-Es un mal perdedor-refunfuño Kyle

-¿Cuánto tiempo más nos planean tener en este lugar?-gruño Cartman

-Lo lamento concursantes-hablo Satán al llegar a donde se encontraban todos-he tenido algunos problemas con un perdedor del juego

-Idiota-se burlo Craig

-Bien, en realidad, él no es el único que sospecha que algo raro pasa aquí, también yo tengo ligeras sospechas sobre ti, segundo

-¿Sospechas sobre qué? Yo no he hecho trampa, aliarse no esta prohibido y…

-Nunca he dicho que hagas trampa simplemente me impresiona tu capacidad para recuperarte

Stan miro a su amigo, era verdad, incluso a él le extrañaba aquello.

-¿Y? ¿Qué acaso ahora van a creer que soy una especie de vampiro o algo así?-se burló

-Posiblemente, no lo sé, solo tu fuerza entre otras cosas me han sorprendido bastante a lo largo del juego.

-Vaya problema, si quieren hacer alguna prueba al menos dejen que me ponga algo encima, no es muy agradable estar semidesnudo.

-Bien, permiso otorgado, tienes un aproximado de cinco minutos para volver

-No tardare-gruño desapareciendo de ahí.

-Para el resto la prueba es sencilla, tan solo tienen que darme una muestra de su sangre, por medio de esta podremos hacer las pruebas necesarias, también queremos ver dentro de sus recuerdos.

-¿Ver dentro de nuestros recuerdos?-pregunto algo inseguro Stan-¿Cómo para qué?

-¿Acaso no quieres que veamos algo privado de ti, primero?-se burló Damien mirando fijamente al de ojos azules

-Po-posiblemente-admitió apenado

-Descuida veremos en tus recuerdos lejanos, si cualquiera de ustedes fuera alguna criatura extraña no recordaría mucho sobre su pasado, digamos que indagaríamos un poco en su niñez y en el recuerdo de como fue que llegaron a ser participantes de este juego.

-Claro exceptuando al primero el cual vino a ser participante por deseo de otro jugador, a todos los demás les hice una visita para confirmar su presencia en el juego ¿Recuerdan?

Todos los presenten asintieron.

-Ya… ya he vuelto-habló de nueva cuenta Kyle quien reaparecía en esos momentos ya vestido.

-Bien pues entonces comenzaremos los estudios…

* * *

Stan miraba a su amigo pelirrojo, por alguna extraña razón lo notaba diferente.

-Ky… Segundo-llamó tras recordar que revelar su identidad no era lo mejor

-¿Stan?-pregunto en un susurro el pelirrojo al ver como su amigo se acercaba a él

-¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto extraño

-Estoy bien-habló en voz baja-¿Tú estas bien?

-Sí, sabes no entiendo por qué nos hacen esto, es absurdo pensar que…

-Esta haciendo trampa-interrumpió-no confíes en mí

-¿De que me hablas?

-Por favor, prométeme que no dejarás que te engañe

-Kyle yo…

Stan miro a todos lados, el resto de los concursantes estaban en otras cosas en lo que esperaban a que los llamaran a ver sus respectivos recuerdos ahora mismo debería de estar Cartman dentro.

-No sé de que me hables, primero me dices que tú eres el único en quien puedo confiar y ahora me pides lo contrario, sabes me estas confundiendo.

-Tan solo hazme caso y no confíes mucho en lo que te diga o…

-¿Algún problema, segundo?-cuestiono fríamente Damien al pelirrojo

-No-respondió bajando sus pestañas

-Eso creí más te vale prepararte porqué tu serás el próximo

-¿No sería algo peligroso que revisaran mis recuerdos?

-¿Acaso nos ocultas algo?

-Yo no ¿Y ustedes?

Stan miraba atentamente a aquello dos quienes parecían asesinarse con la mirada, finalmente después de un rato Damien comenzó a reírse y se marcho de ahí.

-¿Kyle?

-Tan solo no confíes en nadie…

-Segundo, eres el próximo-llamó uno de los secuaces de Satanás

-Ahora voy-respondió mirando al pelinegro-Stan, te amo-murmuro dándole un beso en los labios para luego marcharse de ahí dejando aún más confundido al ojigarzo

-Bien Kyle toma asiento-pidió Pip

-¿Pip? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Te sorprende? Es por tu culpa que yo este aquí

-Eso no es verdad, fue culpa de una estúpida enfermera, no culpes a Kyle, si tu eres un mal perdedor no es su culpa-defendió Damien quien en esos momentos pasaba por ahí flotando en su esfera roja

-Bien hagamos esto rápido-hablo Satanás

-¿Y porqué Pip esta aquí?

-Por que no confió en ti ni en Damien apuesto que él te esta ayudando

-En realidad…

-Silencio, quiero terminar con esto pronto-ordeno Satán colocando su mano en la frente del pelirrojo

Muchas imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente, cosas desde su infancia hasta su adolescencia, todas iban muy rápido y eran imágenes al azar, imágenes donde se veía a él y a sus demás amigos, a su familia y a su hermano, poco a poco la velocidad comenzó a disminuir hasta que se detuvo por completo en una y pronto, como si se tratase de un cortometraje, ese recuerdo comenzó a reproducirse.

* * *

_-Ya no lo soporto-decía sentado en la esquina de su cuarto, vestido únicamente con un blusón blanco como pijama, su celular reposaba en su mano derecha y en la otra unas pastillas-Me pregunto por qué las cosas fueron así… _

_Tomo en sus manos una de las pastillas y un vaso con agua, estaba por comenzar a beberlas cuando se detuvo, dejo aquella pastilla de lado y se dirigió a su armario, ahí dentro había un arma, la tomo y luego su celular, entonces comenzó a grabar un video._

_-Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovsky, estudiante ejemplar de South Park, si estas viendo este video posiblemente ya hayan descubierto la escena del crimen y del posterior suicidio, juro que yo no quería hacerlo, pero simplemente ya no puedo más, el estrés, el dolor, la tortura, todo esto es inhumano y por eso he elegido la salida del débil… sí, yo asesine a mis padres y después me quite la vida, la razón es simple, vivan el infierno que yo, sean condenados a la esclavitud, a ver la luz del sol solo cuando sales al colegio y el resto del día estar encerrado en una enorme jaula con tan solo medicamentos para poder concentrarte como alimento, noches enteras sin dormir todo para poder recitar de memoria y sin errores un puto ensayo… ¡ESTOY HARTO YA! Y es por eso que hasta aquí he llegado, este es mi adiós, sé que no merezco el perdón y que posiblemente lo que me espere sea una vida eterna llena de sufrimiento pero posiblemente en esa vida haya más felicidad…_

_Cerró su celular, se encamino a la puerta, tomo un pasador que tenía cerca y abrió con trabajo la puerta metálica, entonces comenzó a descender por las escaleras, abajo su padre y su madre estaban hablando sobre él, al escucharle miraron a donde él estaba._

_-¿Kyle? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has salido de tu cuarto? ¡Sube ahora mismo que aún estas castigado!-grito su madre_

_-No, ya no más-habló alzando el arma ante la mirada atónita de sus padres_

_-Kyle… baja el arma-pidió su padre_

_-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué mamá me encierre y me siga torturando? ¿Para qué tú te vayas lejos y te olvides de mí? Sé que la única razón por la cual mandaron a Ike lejos fue para alejarlo de mí, para que según ustedes no me distrajera ¿Enserio creen que esto es una vida digna?_

_-Kyle tranquilízate-ordeno su madre retrocediendo-tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo_

_-No, ya es muy tarde, nada de lo que me digan ahora podrá ayudarme, tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para socorrerme, un año, y sin embargo continuaron aumentando el nivel de las torturas, quiero que sepan que si hago esto es porque es la consecuencia de sus actos, descuiden tal vez podamos ser felices en el infierno-su risa era un tanto retorcida, una risa que demostraba falta de cordura y es que a estas alturas ya había desaparecido por completo._

_-¡Kyle Broflovsky detente ahora!_

_-¡Ya no me darán más ordenes!-grito halando del gatillo cerrando los ojos al hacerlo_

_La primera vez no escucho nada, la segunda un par de gritos ahogados, la tercera y la cuarta fueron parecidas sin embargo la quinta y la sexta ya no escucho otra cosa más que el ruido de algo chocando contra el suelo._

_Lentamente abrió sus ojos, los cuerpos de sus padres yacían a sus pies, soltó el arma homicida aterrado, se miro su cuerpo, sus ropas estaban llenas de algunas gotas de sangre que habían salpicado en esta, aterrado por lo que acababa de hacer se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a sollozar._

_-Lo… lo lamento, de verdad-lloraba-descuiden como dije seguramente seremos más felices en el infierno todos_

_Como pudo logro arrastrar al sótano los cadáveres de sus padres, colocando uno sobre el otro, se sentó a observar su obra y a reflexionar mientras cantaba una melodía extraña:_

_-__Si deus me relinquit, ego deum relinqu__o… __sed qui me d__i__ffendet del terribiblisim ipse__…_

_Tomo nuevamente el arma y la dirigió a su cien, sin embargo alguien le detuvo._

_-Interesante, Kyle, me has sorprendido_

_-¡Damien!-exclamo aterrado el pelirrojo al ver al anticristo a su lado_

_-Enserio creí que no lo harías, pero me equivoque, sabes me has sorprendido_

_-Tú… ¿Cómo es que…?_

_-Luego te lo explicaré, ahora escúchame… mi padre ha planeado un juego de supervivencia_

_-¿Y que con eso?_

_-Pues verás si ganas podrás pedir lo que tú quieras y él te lo concederá_

_-¿Enserio?_

_-Claro que sí, podrías por ejemplo se feliz al lado de tus padres y tu hermano-tentó haciendo que Kyle mirara a donde ahora estaban los cadáveres-o podrías pedir algo mejor como estar por siempre al lado de la persona que amas…_

_-No… no lo sé_

_-Dime ¿Qué deseas para concursar?_

_-¿Es obligatorio que entre en este juego?_

_-Pues no, pero me encantaría que tu concursarás, sabes, tienes la pinta de un ángel pero por dentro la locura ya te ha carcomido y estoy seguro que falta poco para que salga al exterior tu lado psicópata-decía acariciando el rostro de Kyle-sería interesante verte jugar, apuesto a que ganarías, Kyle, así que dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?_

_Kyle miro a su alrededor, y luego a Damien, dio un suspiro y dijo:_

_-Si tengo que jugar quiero tener a mi lado a las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo…_

_-Me parece bien, entonces, nos vemos dentro de poco tiempo, Kyle, no mejor dicho, Segundo…_

* * *

-Bien, al parecer eso explica un par de cosas-la voz del rey de la oscuridad lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto Pip enseguida

-El por qué el televisor de la casa de Kyle estaba roto, un televisor se "rompe" cuando ya no hay nada que ver en ese lugar, es decir, como Kyle había asesinado a sus padres y pensaba suicidarse se rompió al asumir que ya no habría nada más que observar ahí, si no se ha reparado es porque me ha dado pereza-respondió el pelinegro

-Entonces tú si quieres que Kyle gane-atacó el rubio

-No, pero me es interesante verlo jugar, hasta ahora, es el participante que más ha logrado llamar mi atención, su manera de asesinar y de mentir, es algo que simplemente me enloquece-reía al ver la cara de enfado del otro

-Bueno Kyle eres libre de irte

-¿Ah? Oh, claro, me voy a mi casa-dijo retirándose aun escuchando la pelea entre Pip y Damien sobre si hacía trampa o no, al final su plan si había resultado…

-Bien al parecer tan solo fue un mal entendido todo esto-habló Satán tras reunir a los participantes nuevamente-el juego continua igual…

-Aguarde-dijo Stan-¿Por qué no ha visto mis recuerdos?

-Bueno porqué no lo creemos necesario del todo-habló indiferente Damien-Pip insistía ver los recuerdos de todos pero en especial del segundo, tú, tú llegaste aquí por el deseo de alguien cuya identidad no revelare, al resto fui a visitarlos tratando de "convencerles" para que jugaran pues a mi criterio todo sería más interesante si ellos jugaban.

-Insisto que Pip tan solo es un mal perdedor-gruño Craig

-Pueden volver a sus casas, humanos

* * *

Stan despertó en la sala de su casa, miro el reloj, eran las tres de la madrugada, bufó subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto con la finalidad de poder volverse a dormir, cosa que estaba por lograr hasta que le llego el mensaje de cierto pelinegro:

"Apuesto que Kyle fue el que quiso que estuvieras en este juego"

Stan no solo quería arrojar el celular por la ventana si no también quería golpear a ese bastardo por haberlo despertado, rápidamente escribió una respuesta:

".l."

A lo que segundos después Tucker contesto.

".l. No te lo digo por ponerte en contra de tu novia pelirroja simplemente es lo que creo"

Marsh quería terminar rápido con esa conversación:

"No me importa si Kyle fue el que quería que estuviera en el juego o no lo único que me importa ahora mismo es dormir, mañana discutiremos sobre esto"

Un minuto después apareció la respuesta de Craig:

"Claro, duerme plácidamente, pero si el día de mañana tu noviecita te traiciona no vengas a mi"

Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando ya no escucho más el molesto sonido del celular, volvió a cerrar sus ojos dispuesto a dormir.

_ -No confíes en mí…_

"El Kyle que vi hoy era diferente al Kyle de siempre, por alguna razón…"

"_Apuesto que Kyle fue el que quiso que estuvieras en este juego"_

"No creo que Kyle haya querido que participara, es decir, el no ganaba nada haciendo esto"

_-¿No sería algo peligroso que revisaran mis recuerdos?_

_-¿Acaso nos ocultas algo?_

_-Yo no ¿Y ustedes?_

"Aquella conversación con Damien…"

_-Tan solo hazme caso y no confíes mucho en lo que te diga o…_

"Pero sobre todo me pide que no confíe en lo que le diga, pero al mismo tiempo quiere que siga su consejo, Kyle solo logra confundirme"

_-Mi padre quiere hablar con ustedes, al parecer sospecha que alguno de ustedes este haciendo trampa… la cosa es que sospecha que uno de ustedes es un impostor_

"Un impostor en este juego… y Kyle era el principal sospechoso… ¿Podrá ser que sea cierto?"

_-Te amo, Stan…_

"Aun cuando haya sido la misma frase de siempre, aun cuando hayan sido los mismos labios de siempre los que me besaron no puedo evitar notar algo diferente en ello… es como si en verdad hubiera besado a un persona diferente…"

_-…tú llegaste aquí por el deseo de alguien cuya identidad no revelare, al resto fui a visitarlos tratando de "convencerles" para que jugaran pues a mi criterio todo sería más interesante si ellos participaban._

"Sí Kyle no desea nada, ni tiene intenciones de ganar ¿Cómo fue que Damien lo convenció y cual es su propósito?"

* * *

**¿Confundidos? Bien así me gusta ^^, en los próximos dos capis habrá Creek ;u;)/ (supongo que muchos ya intuirán el porque ^^) y bueno dejado el Spoiler… feliz fin del mundo, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo, digo todo esto porque me voy como cada año a pasar las fiestas decembrinas a mi amado DFecín DFectuoso y no sé cuando podré actualizar :S por cualquier cosa les adelanto las felicitaciones ^^ y bueno, en el caso de que lleguemos a sobrevivir al fin del mundo :D yo en enero subiré el fic Cryle del que les hable **

**Lecotras/res: Pero Jigoku Tsuki ¬¬ tú nos prometiste fics en navidad ¬¬ *insertar acento italiano***

**D: lo sé, soy una mala, malísima persona, veré si puedo subirlos o no y en caso de no poder iniciare los regalos con el Cryle el 6 de enero como regalo de día de reyes ;) **

**Por cierto una duda mega dudosa que es para mi fic Cryle eoe ustedes limítense a responder sin hacer suposiciones! ¿Cuántos años tiene Karen? O.o? Es que busque pero no logro saber su edad y es que he leído en algunos fics que Ike va en su curso junto con Ruby pero pues eso solo logra confundirme DX Bueno, espero puedan aclarar mi duda uou enserio se los agradecería muchísimo.**

**En fin creo que es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado el capítulo ^^ cualquier duda por Review :3 cualquier mentada de madre, por Review cualquier intento de violación, favor de abstenerse eoe lo digo por ti Paula-chan si es que estas leyendo esto! **

**Y antes de irme y dejarlos de fastidiar, para las que aman ver a Kyle emparejado con cualquier persona o cosa XD les recomiendo un fic en ingles que se llama: Betting a War, léanlo, es muy bueno, al menos a mi me esta gustando mucho y Por cierto voten por el Style ;u;)/ jaja ok no, voten por su pareja favorita pero voten :D les dejo el link: **** www**** . Fan fic tion s / 8 78 76 84 / 1 / ojala se vea el link ._. ya saben favor de quitar espacios.**

**Ahora si me despido, bye bye, que pasen lindas fiestas, coman muuucho pavo y que Santa Atroz/ Sandy Claws les traiga todos los regalos que pidieron ;u;)/**


	16. Capítulo 15: Un mal presentimiento

**He resurgido ;u;)/ hola mis queridos lectores de FF ¿Cómo les ha ido en estas fechas? Espero que se la estén pasando de maravilla :) en lo personal yo me la he estado pasando de poca mère en casa de mis abuelos :3 aunque casi no haya internet y bueno, tenga que convivir con algunos familiares que en lo personal me caen tan bien como una patada en las costillas pero bueno no importa aquí esta el nuevo capi.**

**Quería juro que quería actualizar esto el 25 de diciembre pero súbitamente el internet fallo y de las únicas maneras en las que he podido estar al tanto de algunas cosas es por medio de mi celular, sin embargo se le agota la pila fácilmente y de hecho quería subirles un especial pero por cuestiones de tiempo ya no pude y supongo que se los subiré después ¿O ustedes que opinan? Bueno ya me dicen por Review**

**A/N: ¡RECUERDEN!: Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**A/N 2: Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico u_u reviso pero siempre hay algunos errores de dedo que se me pasan, de igual forma espero que les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki son míos de ser así las cosas tal vez no serían tan interesantes, o tal vez sí ;) haría al Style oficial en la serie o3o y Akise Aru no hubiera muerto en Mirai ;u;)/**

**Future Diary: **

Capítulo 15: Un mal presentimiento

-Date prisa-ordeno un chico rubio a un pelinegro

-Tú no eres quién para darme ordenes-bufó el otro-sabes reparar estas cosas no es tan fácil como crees

Pip y Damien se encontraban reparando el "televisor" de la casa de Kyle y bueno, más que ayudar Pip solo presionaba al anticristo en su labor.

-Deja de quejarte y ponte a trabajar

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan malcriado e insufrible?-cuestiono el anticristo harto de la actitud del ingles dejando de lado la reparación-recuerdo que en primaria eras más agradable, incluso me dejaste incinerarte para poder hacerme amigo de los otros idiotas-bufó exasperado-es más incluso cuando fui a verte a ese estúpido internado en Inglaterra para ir por el supuesto concursante no actuabas de esta manera ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

-Me canse de ser usado por todo el mundo, eso paso-respondió

-Me agradabas más antes-gruñó

-¿Te agradaba?

-Bu-bueno no es como si alguien me llegue a interesar pero era divertido cuando eras más amable-tartamudeo con un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas

-Claro te divertías incinerándome o haciéndome alguna otra maldad

-Vamos era divertido, en más de una ocasión te hice reír

-Eso solo cuando yo no era tu victima

Ambos chicos rieron al recordar los viejos tiempos, como se había dicho, anteriormente los chicos tenían una buena "amistad" todo cambio el día que Damien dejo South Park para volver al infierno con su padre.

-En realidad me gustaría saber exactamente en que momento cambiaste tanto

-¿Qué no nos tienes vigilados?

-Ese es trabajo de mi padre, yo solo suelo hacer maldades a veces o algunas otras cuando veo algo interesante que ver sigo de cerca a esa persona, como a Kyle, me pareció absurdo que haya hecho trampa por su amiguito bobo pero he de admitir que me sorprendió mucho cuando asesino a sus padres, después de eso su forma de mentir entre otras cosas me continuaron llamando la atención de él, por eso le sigo de cerca… de ti no supe mucho después de la última vez que nos vimos en primaria.

-Estuve un año en Inglaterra, luego volví a este lugar, en realidad fue en Inglaterra donde me canse de ser usado por todos, aprendí que no puedo confiar en nadie, una persona a la cual consideraba mi amigo me traiciono me uso como quiso y al final solo cuando obtuvo lo que quería me desecho como si fuera basura, por eso fue que deje que me convencieras fácilmente, mi deseo era tener el poder para vengarme de todas aquellas personas que me hicieron sufrir a lo largo de mi vida.

-¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta de que Kyle era un participante?

-En realidad Kyle se delató solo, un día al ir caminando su celular cayó, cuando lo abrí para ver de quien era me tope con su diario, creí que sería fácil de atraparlo pero me equivoque aunque lo que en realidad me molesto fue morir por culpa de esa estúpida enfermera, hubiera aceptado haber muerto a manos de Kyle o de cualquier otro concursante pero eso fue tonto, al parecer la suerte me odia y creí que tu tenías algo que ver.

-Se me tiene prohibido intervenir.

-¿Entonces porqué ayudas tanto a Kyle?

-¿Ayudarlo?

-Siempre que te vas es por Kyle…

-No lo ayudo, si fuera así Kyle tendría que abandonar la partida, simplemente me encargo de que no haga trampa

-¿Y porqué no vigilas a los demás?

-Porque los demás no son unos psicópatas asesinos a sangre fría como lo es Kyle, sabes hace poco tuve que detenerlo de asesinar a alguien inocente, aunque me encanta su forma tan peculiar de matar no creo que todos se lo merezcan.

-Continua con tu tarea que quiero ver que hace ese pelirrojo ahora mismo-dijo un tanto molesto de que el anticristo hablara tan bien del judío

-¿Enserio por qué te empeñas tanto en saber que hace Kyle?

-No quiero que gane… sospecho que si gana él algo malo pasara…

-Él quiere que su novio pelinegro gane

-¿Enserio le crees? Tú mismo lo has dicho Kyle es un buen mentiroso apuesto que lo traicionara para ser él el ganador

-¿Y qué es lo peor que ese pelirrojo puede desear?-rió Damien

-No lo sé, podría desear muchas cosas, tras ver sus recuerdos pude notar que su alma esta llena de odio, dolor y rencor, cuando teníamos ocho estuvo apunto de incendiar la escuela, más recientemente asesino a sus padres y ahora se comporta como un asesino frio y sin corazón ¿Qué no podría desear con todo el poder que se le daría?

-Posiblemente desear un final feliz para él

-No, no lo creo, como dije algo me dice que sea lo que sea, en el momento en que Kyle sea nombrado ganador algo terrible va a ocurrir, por ello quiero detenerlo saber que planea.

-Pero si tú eras el que dijo que pedía venganza…

-Ajá, planeaba vengarme pero a mi manera

-Venganza es venganza no importa cual sea tu manera

-Puede que tengas razón pero al menos por mi mente jamás se me ocurriría hacer daño a gente inocente, Kyle en cambio no dudará en matar a quien sea solo para lograr su objetivo…

Damien miro con interés al rubio un rato y después se concentro en su trabajo, no sabía que actitud prefería de Pip, si la inocente que había conocido cuando eran más jóvenes o la determinada y algo fría de ahora, tal vez el rubio no era tan aburrido después de todo.

* * *

12 de Febrero 11:55 pm En algún lugar de South Park

Craig miraba por la ventana de su departamento mientras fumaba un cigarro y abrazaba por la cintura a su pareja, quien yacía dormido y semi-desnudo al lado suyo, presentía que algo malo iba a pasar, no sabía exactamente que, pero fuera lo que fuera no iba a ser nada bueno, tomo su celular que estaba en la mesita de noche para mirar la hora y de paso lo que marcaba su diario, como era de esperarse no había nada fuera de lo normal.

-A veces me pregunto que tan eficaces son estas cosas-gruño bloqueando el aparato y dejándolo en su lugar

Soltó una bocanada de humo y apago el cigarro dejando los restos en el cenicero, miro a Tweek y le beso tiernamente.

-E-estas preocupado-tartamudeo con los ojos cerrados el rubio

-Creí que estabas dormido-dijo algo sorprendido

-No, no puedo dormir ¡ngh! Es-es que al igual que tu creo que algo malo va a pasar

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso lo leíste en tu diario?-inquirió sorprendido esbozando una sonrisa

-N-No ¡GAH! Yo… cuando lo hacíamos… te sentías ¡AH! Diferente-explico ocultando un sonrojo

-Vaya, eres muy observador-sonrió

-¿Qué te preocupa?-pregunto mirándole a los ojos

-No es nada, solo suposiciones mías, vuelve a dormir-sonrió dándole otro beso en la frente

-¿Es por el juego?

-No-mintió-es por Ruby, ella últimamente me ha hablado mucho de Ike, no me gustaría que se relacione demasiado con un Broflovsky

-Oh… Pe-pero si Ike es bu-buena persona ¡GAH! Ta-también Kyle lo es

-Por cuestiones de seguridad y hasta no ganar el juego no quiero relacionarme mucho con los Broflovsky, anda, vamos a dormir

El rubio asintió tímidamente y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, Craig se acomodó y abrazo a su rubio, maldito juego de supervivencia, maldito Damien que se había aprovechado de su situación, malditos Trent y Romper Stomper, ojala que hubiera podido cobrar su venganza matándolos, después de todo ellos los habían metido en ese lío.

-Descuida, Tweek-murmuro acariciando el rostro de su novio-yo te protegeré y te salvaré sin importar que tenga que hacer

* * *

14 de Febrero (En el Colegio)

Ese era uno de esos días en los que sentías que todo era más ruidoso que de costumbre, podías escuchar con claridad el sonido del gis contra el pizarrón, el de las manecillas del reloj o incluso el rasgar del lápiz contra la hoja de papel, sus ojos verdes estaban concentrados en el pizarrón sin embargo no escribía nada, estaba completamente ido.

Algo iba a pasar, lo presentía y no iba a ser algo precisamente bueno.

-¡Broflovsky!-exclamo el profesor sacando de sus meditaciones al pelirrojo

-¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Deje de dormirse en mi clase y pase a resolver el ejercicio-ordeno el profesor

-Claro-accedió el pelirrojo levantándose para ir al pizarrón

Mientras resolvía el ejercicio de reojo miraba a sus compañeros, nada fuera de lo normal, todos tenían la misma cara de aburrición en el rostro y unos pocos se limitaban a seguir la clase.

-"¿Qué es eso que me preocupa?"-se cuestionaba sin dejar de escribir letras y números en el pizarrón-"Se que Craig y Tweek son participantes, Wendy solía hacer trampa y ahora ya no es parte del juego… Stan es el primero, Cartman el decimo pero el muy cobarde huyo, sin embargo me siento asechado como si alguien vigilara cada uno de mis movimientos y planeara atacarme"

-Listo-dijo al terminar la ecuación y se dispuso a volver a su lugar.

-Muy bien, Broflovsky-felicito el profesor quien creyó que el judío no podría con la ecuación-Bien, ahora continuemos

Kyle se limito a observar por la ventana volviendo a analizar su situación había asesinado ya a cuatro participantes y otros dos más habían muerto por causas ajenas a él, eso significaba que quedaban aun seis participantes en el juego, tres de los cuales conocía, es decir Stan, Craig y Tweek (que técnicamente contaban como uno) y Cartman, eso le dejaba un total de dos participantes cuya identidad seguía sin conocer.

-"El juego ya esta a la mitad, conociendo a Cartman no se dignara a aparecer hasta que solo haya uno o dos participantes en pie o hasta que se aburra de esperar, Craig y Tweek solo nos atacarían si fuésemos los últimos, Stan va a ser el ganador y él no se dignaría a deshacerse de su comodín y mucho menos de sus amigos… los otros dos participantes deberían de estar por delatarse eso presiento y también es lo que espero…"

Las clases terminaron indicando la hora del almuerzo, todos los alumnos salieron del salón dando grandes suspiros.

-¿Te ocurre algo Kyle? Te he notado muy distante

-Tan solo me he puesto a analizar nuestra situación, sabes ha pasado bastante desde nuestro último encuentro con algún participante, además tenemos que planear que ocurrirá después y…

-Tranquilízate Kyle, ya verás como las cosas salen bien-animo colocando una mano en su hombro- además ya lo discutí con Craig y Tweek, cualquiera que sea el ganador pedirá un final feliz para todos y…

-¡No!-exclamo Kyle-tú tienes que ganar no permitiré que nadie me quite mi final feliz

-Pero…

-Tú vas a ser el ganador, lo sé, no me importa que tenga que hacer pero tú tienes que ganar-gruñía Kyle

-¿Por qué estas tan empeñado en que yo gane? ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Qué importa? Creí habértelo dejado ya muy claro, mi único deseo es verte ganar si tú estás feliz yo lo estaré, además tenemos que ser los finalistas si quiero que la predicción de mi diario se cumpla, por eso no dejare que nadie nos gane y…

-¡Kyle!-grito un rubio bajito agitado, al parecer había estado corriendo-Kyle, al fin te encuentro

-¿Qué ocurre Butters?-pregunto el pelirrojo molesto por haber sido interrumpido de su conversación con Stan

-H-hay una chica nueva y te esta buscando

-¿Y? ¿Por qué te alteraste tanto?

-Por qué en realidad no es un chica nueva, más bien ha regresado de un viaje de intercambio-explico Kenny quien llegaba caminando tranquilamente

-¿Y? Chicos actúan como si fuera algo malo

-¡Kyle!

El aludido se giro al escuchar su nombre, su sangre se heló al reconocer al muchacho, creía que jamás se volverían a ver desde aquel incidente cuando ambos tenían apenas ocho años.

-Rebecca-pronunció

-Vaya, has cambiado bastante-fue lo primero que pudo decir el pelirrojo su sonrisa e incluso su voz sonaba un tanto forzada

-¿Y para qué venían?-pregunto Stan

-Veníamos a advertirle a Kyle pero fue tarde-respondió Kenneth

-Creí que no me recordabas-dijo alegremente la chica

-Je, lo mismo digo-gruñó Kyle

-Te dejamos con tu amiguita Kyle

-Aguarda Stan, creí que me ibas a acompañar a mi clase de química-habló con un tono que decía: "No te atrevas a dejarme solo"

-No creo que a Stan le importe si te secuestro un par de minutos

Stan miro a su súper mejor amigo y después a la muchacha, sabía que había sido el primer amor de su súper mejor amigo y lo que sufrió cuando esta se volvió una puta, sin embargo Kyle no le guardaba ningún rencor a la joven y creí que lo mejor era que ambos se "reconciliasen" de manera formal.

-No, no me importa, nos vemos después Kyle-respondió con una sonrisa

Kyle en esos momentos quería golpear a su amigo por lo que le había hecho, apretó su puño y dio un suspiro, puso su mejor sonrisa y se volvió a la castaña.

-¿Y bien para que me buscabas?

-He oído que te has hecho muy popular en los últimos años, también supe que casi te expulsaban-comenzó ella mirando al pelirrojo

-Sí, creo que eso todo el mundo lo sabe, fue la noticia en la página de la escuela en Facebook y la comidilla durante años, supongo que incluso llego a oídos de la secundaría

**-**Supongo que incluso Damien se entero de eso

-Sí, él también lo supo

-De otra forma no te hubiera propuesto estar en el juego

-¿Ah?

-Ni hubiera metido a tu amigo Stan con tal de que tú participaras

-Tú eres…

-Diario del amor-dijo mostrando su diario-me dice todo sobre mi primer amor…

Kyle miro el celular del chico era igual al suyo…

-De lo que haces y de lo que harás, prácticamente la vida de esa persona esta en tus manos

-Supongo que tu diario es igual

-¿Para qué me has buscado?

* * *

-¿Enserio crees que sea buena idea dejar solo a Kyle con Rebecca? Es decir, después de lo ocurrido-comenzó a hablar Kenny quien caminaba al lado de Butters

-Ke-kenny tiene razón ¿Y si ellos tienen una discusión?

-No lo creo, es más, es posible que Kyle aun sienta algo por ella

-Hola Stanley-saludo una voz detrás de ellos haciendo que los tres se giraran

-¿Mark?-pregunto un incrédulo Stan

-¿Has visto a mi hermana? No la encuentro por ninguna parte

-Creo que estaba con Kyle

-¿Tú amigo pelirrojo? Sabes he escuchado que pasaron muchas cosas el año pasado.

-Sí pero eso no importa…

-¿En serio fuiste tan egoísta como para dejar que tu amigo hiciera trampa por ti?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, por lo poco que nos conocimos Kyle era un chico muy listo y tú, bueno no te ofendas pero si no fuera porque tu amigo siempre te ayuda hace tiempo te hubieran echado del colegio

Kenny rio por lo bajo haciendo que el pelinegro se enfadase

-No sé que haya ocurrido con Kyle para que casi haya reprobado y ni quiero saber, ya muchas veces le he preguntado al respecto y se ha negado a responderme, tampoco pienso forzarlo a que me diga algo que no quiere.

-¿Así como te oculto lo de los cadáveres en el sótano y luego te mintió diciendo que no ocurrió nada?

El ambiente se tensó, Kenny tomó de la mano a Butters y lo aló.

-Vamos Butters, creo que lo mejor será que dejemos a Stan platicar con Mark-pidió-Descuida, yo evacuare a la escuela, tú acabalo-susurro al pasar junto al pelinegro.

-No sé de que me hables-trato de fingir naturalidad más su voz denotaba exactamente lo contrario.

-Sabes mi hermana y yo ya nos hemos cansado de esperar a que aparecieran, así que decidimos buscarlos…-suspiro el castaño sacando su celular y abriéndolo-Diario del futuro, Diario del observador… hasta aquí has llegado primero…

* * *

Craig y Tweek por su parte iban caminando como casi siempre de la mano mientras platicaban, iban tan concentrados en su charla que no se fijaron por donde caminaban y tropezaron con unos chicos.

-Nous le sentons beaucoup, nous ne regardions pas où nous marchions

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?-gruño Craig al reconocer a los chicos con los cuales habían tropezado

-¿Chris-Christopher… Gre-gregory?-pregunto sorprendido el rubio al reconocer a sus amigos-creía que GAH estaban en… ngh Francia

-Hemos vuelto ¿Tanto les sorprende?-inquirió con una gran sonrisa el rubio

-Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí-replico el pelinegro

-¿Ah no?-río Gregory-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Tú no eres bienvenido en este lugar-gruñó

-Oh vamos hay que dejar de lado nuestras cosas de niños y mejor olvidarlo todo, además ahora mismo ya no me interesa Wendy como antes, no ahora soy feliz al lado de Christopher

-¿S-son pareja?-cuestiono Tweek sorprendido

-Sí, la más feliz y unida-respondió-además apuesto a que Wendy debe ser muy feliz con Stan ahora mismo

-Te equivocas, ellos ya no son pareja desde hace algún tiempo

-Vaya, apuesto a que Wendy volvió a cortar a Stan o… alguien intervino en su relación… la misma persona a la cual estamos cazando

-¿Ha-hablan de Ky…?-Craig le tapó la mano a Tweek antes de que hablara de más

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Gregory?

Gregory y Christopher se miraron y rieron.

-Diario del futuro, Diario del intercambio-mostraron sus respectivos celulares-venimos a cazar al segundo y a ganar el juego de horror.

El pelinegro y su novio se paralizaron al escuchar aquello ¿Cómo era que ellos tenían el mismo diario que ellos?

La sirena de la escuela sonó indicando que todos los alumnos debían de abandonar el colegio, finalmente la escuela quedo completamente vacía, tan solo seis personas seguían dentro de esta.

-Kenny ¿Por qué has hecho sonar la alarma si no hay ningún incendio?-cuestiono Butters-sabes que podrían regañarte

-Descuida tan solo es para ayudar a unos amigos-tranquilizo-espero que logren acabarlos…

* * *

**Si, si ya se que muchas se quejaran puesto que prometí Creek, pero eso lo hice creyendo que lo que seguiría era el mentado extra que como dije lo subiré después como un capitulo entero y entonces en ese especial será donde irán las partes Creek que aquí "elimine" como sea hubo un poquitín de Dip que ya hacia tanta falta y que llevaba prometiéndole a Garu0212 ;u;)/ espero que te haya gustado la pequeña escena Dip prometo que en un futuro no muy lejano y en próximos capis esta parejita se hará notar más.**

**Y ahora bien ¿Cuántas de ustedes quieren saber que le paso a Pip que se volvió tan "malvado" lo pregunto para ver si lo ahondo más en el extra o solo abordarlo muy superficialmente, si lo quieren solo díganme y si no XD pues no pero si es así pondré en el extra solo Creek y Dip, el extra es del capitulo anterior de cómo fue que Damien reunió a los participantes y que por eso quería publicar antes :/ pero bueno yo y mis cosas raras que nunca cumplo ni termino XD**

**Si no respondo Reviews es porque soy sumamente pajera y aunque los leo y los amoadoro con todo mi corazón me da muchisisisisisisisisisima weba responderles y créanme que cuando me da flojera algo no lo hago por más que sea importante, si tengo examen mañana (ejemplo) y me da flojera estudiar simplemente no estudio aunque quiera me distraigo fácilmente y me estreso también es por eso que aunque ya tenga los capis a veces no los subo porque simplemente me da flojera y pido perdón por ello pero así soy y por más que quiero quitarme ese mal habito no puedo DX**

**En fin, abrazos psicológicos y besos para todas y todos ustedes ;u;)/ a ver que día me digno a actualizar (entre más reviews más ganas(?)) pero será pronto siempre y cuando el internet no muera :3 así que recen por que no sea así y si no vuelvo para año nuevo entonces FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! X3**


	17. Capítulo 16: Error de datos

**¡AL FIN! Después de años sin actualizar vuelvo con el capitulo 16 :D lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero quería escribir algo especial para la muerte de los séptimos, esta pareja la ame en Mirai Nikki y quería que en este fic su muerte fuera igual de emotiva :'( así que alístense un par de pañuelos por que tal vez los ocupen, este capitulo va dedicado a: Sweek-Lawliet por quien modifique TOOOODO el capitulo para hacer un final mejor, enserio, el capi original era una merde -.-#U pero su review me motivo a mejorarlo y espero que en verdad este mejor, en lo personal me gusta más que el original… ahora si, sin más vamos al nuevo capitulo.**

**A/N: ¡RECUERDEN!: Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**A/N 2: Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico u_u reviso pero siempre hay algunos errores de dedo que se me pasan, de igual forma espero que les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki son míos de ser así las cosas tal vez no serían tan interesantes, o tal vez sí ;) haría al Style oficial en la serie o3o y Akise Aru no hubiera muerto en Mirai ;u;)/**

**Future Diary: **

**Capítulo 16: Error de datos**

Kyle corría por los ahora desiertos pasillos del colegio buscando un refugio de la chica castaña, debía admitirlo era peligrosa.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas idiota!-grito Craig al chocar contra el pelirrojo-tú-gruñó tomándolo por el cuello de su abrigo-¿De qué huyes?

-De Rebecca ¿Y tú?

-Nosotros de Gregory y Christopher-gruño

-¿A sí? ¿Y donde esta Tweek?

Craig miro a su lado, era verdad su rubio novio no estaba.

-Maldita sea, creí que estaba a mi lado y…

-¡Chicos!-grito Stan al ver a sus amigos ahí-¿Ustedes también están huyendo de Mark?

-¿De Mark?

-Sí, él es un dueño de un diario

-Imposible Rebecca es dueña de un diario

-También Christopher y Gregory

-Más Cartman son cinco participantes y tan solo restaban dos de los cuales no conocíamos su identidad-hablo Kyle

-Bueno, Gregory y Christopher tenían un diario parecido al mío y al de Tweek

-Pero aun así sigue sin dar la suma…-razono Stan-¡Aguarda! ¿Ellos también tienen un diario como el suyo?

-Sí-respondieron al unísono Craig y Kyle

-¿No se les hace extraño? Que hayan llegado de la nada unos sujetos que tienen exactamente los mismos diarios que nosotros…

-Stan tiene razón-concordó Kyle-es muy sospechoso y… ¡Tengo una idea! Son nuestros diarios conocemos los defectos de cada diario ¿Por qué no cada quien combate al diario opuesto? El diario de Rebecca por ejemplo, predice lo que me ocurrirá a mí, que estoy haciendo y lo que me ocurrirá pero no predice nada del suyo, Stan podría combatirlo o tú Craig

-Pero y ¿Tweek?

-No le dijeron que tipo de diario tenían ¿O sí? Stan y yo podríamos fingir que nuestros diarios predicen lo que le ocurrirá al otro y así tenernos vigilados, ellos no saben cuales son nuestros diarios tenemos ventaja sobre ellos.

Ambos pelinegros se miraron y asintieron.

-Bien, apuesto a que Gregory y Christopher tienen a Tweek, entonces Stan y yo lo rescataremos y acabaremos con ellos y tú con el de Rebecca, finalmente solo nos quedara Mark y entonces podremos averiguar la verdad tras todo esto…

-Muy bien pelirrojo hare lo que digas-bufó Craig

-Aguarda, necesitamos tu diario

-¿Mi diario?-cuestiono inseguro el pelinegro

-Y Stan te dará el suyo, así tú tendrás un campo más amplio y la mentira será mas creíble ¿Te parece?

-Esta bien, todo lo que sea con tal de salvar a Tweek-gruño intercambiando diarios con Stan

-Muy bien, ahora Stan, vamos, Craig tu síguenos de cerca que es posible que pronto te encuentres con Rebecca

Stan y Kyle echaron a correr rumbo a donde el diario de Craig marcaba que debería estar Tweek, unos cinco minutos después Craig comenzó a seguir sus pasos.

-"No confió en ellos"-pensaba mirando al pelirrojo-"Pero si es por Tweek haré lo que sea"

_-_…_Claro exceptuando al primero el cual vino a ser participante por deseo de otro jugador, a todos los demás les hice una visita para confirmar su presencia en el juego ¿Recuerdan?_

¿Cómo no olvidar la razón por la cual había terminando cediendo a ser participe de ese horrible juego? Había pasado ya casi un año ya y no podía dejar de culparse por ese día, si tan solo no hubiera dejado solo a Tweek, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes…

-"Para poder cerrar esa horrible herida y de paso poder cobrar venganza"-sentenció en su mente

-Kyle, esto es una excelente idea…

-Lo sé y lo mejor de todo es que al fin nos podremos deshacer de Craig y de Tweek-río el judío

-¿Deshacernos de ellos?

-Claro, una vez que hallemos a Tweek y destruiremos el diario de Craig y con el también…

-Pero creí que…

-Vamos Stan tú tienes su diario, el tuyo predice lo que ocurre a tu alrededor en un radio de cinco metros, una vez que Rebecca ataque y Craig luche estaremos fuera del alcance de tu celular, podremos acabar con Tweek una vez que su diario indique que Craig ha ganado y deshacernos de ambos…

-No

-¿Ah?

-No quiero traicionarlos

-Es la única manera en la cual puedes ganar

-¡Ya basta! ¡Yo no quiero ganar!

Kyle se freno en seco completamente paralizado por las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en querer que gane?-pregunto confundido

-Para poder ser feliz…

-¿Fuiste tú quien deseo que yo estuviera en el juego verdad?

-Te equivocas-respondió-mi deseo para participar en el juego fue estar al lado de las personas que más amaba, pero Damien mal interpreto el deseo

_-¿Por qué Stan también es parte del juego?-gritaba rabioso un pelirrojo a un pelinegro_

_-Ese fue tu deseo ¿Recuerdas?_

_-No, yo pedí estar al lado de las personas que yo más amaba…_

_-¿Y que no estas a su lado ahora?_

_-¡NO! Bueno sí pero…_

_-No podía darte tu final feliz puesto que eso depende de ti pero al menos ahora podrás estar junto a él_

_-No, deshazlo_

_-Si lo hago tu amigo morirá ¿Aun así lo deseas?_

-No estaba en mis planes hacerte un jugador… en realidad planeaba jugar solo… pediría volver al pasado y así evitar muchas cosas pero una vez que entraste no quería perderte por eso quiero hacerte ganar, el que estés aquí es en primer lugar mi culpa y quiero compensarlo de esta forma…

Escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos para pronto ver a Craig luchando contra una chica castaña

-Huyan y encuentren a Tweek-vociferó tratando de quitarse a la chica de encima pues no planeaba herir a una mujer

-Vamos Stan-ordeno el pelirrojo tomando de la mano a su amigo-¿A dónde?

-Aquí dice que están en el sótano-respondió

-Vamos seguro que aquí hay un atajo-ordeno corriendo escaleras abajo, tras tres minutos de correr llegaron al lugar.

-Vaya, así que romeo ha venido a rescatar a su Julieta-rio Gregory al escuchar pasos

-Te equivocas…

-Deuxième, Premier… Vous ne devriez pas être ici-gruñó el francés

Kyle sonrió ante las palabras del francófono, así que ellos creían que el y Stan eran los primeros y segundos respectivamente

-¿Segundo y primero? Vaya creo que se han equivocado Stan y yo somos los séptimos, Tweek es el segundo…

Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Él nos pidió encargarnos de los séptimos, Mark del primero y Rebecca del Segundo-cuestiono el rubio en un susurro mirando al castaño-y él dijo que Craig y Tweek eran los séptimos

-¿Qué más da?-gruño Christopher-nosotros bien podemos encargarnos de esos dos aussi

Tweek miraba confundido y aterrado, sus ataques habían vuelto ¿Dónde estaba Craig para que les ayudara? Comenzó a temblar y a hacer ruiditos cosa que llamo la atención de los otros jugadores.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Gregory

Grave error fue el distraerse pues en ese momento Kyle lanzo una patada certera que dio en el estómago del rubio haciéndolo caer contra la pared, rápidamente saco una pequeña navaja que traía siempre con él y se giro esquivando por poco una filosa daga que Christopher traía.

-¡Libera a Tweek, Stan!-ordeno el pelirrojo forcejeando contra su ex aliado

El pelinegro obedeció y corrió a auxiliar a Tweek, comenzando a quitarle las sogas y el pañuelo que tenía en su boca

-¿Do-donde esta Craig? ¡NGH!

-Tranquilízate Tweek, todo estará bien, Craig estará seguro.

-No lo creo-amenazo una voz detrás de él, dicha persona había colocado un revolver en su cabeza

-Mark-murmuro el pelinegro

-S-stan-grito Tweek haciendo que Kyle olvidara su pelea

-¡Stan!-exclamo aterrado tratando de correr en dirección de su amado pelinegro

-Si das un paso más pelirrojo el morirá-sentenció Mark

-Te tenemos a ti también ahora pelirrojo, pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi Gregory-amenazo el Topo colocándose detrás de él y amenazando su cuello con su fría daga de metal

-Rebecca ¿Ya has capturado al Séptimo?-pregunto Gregory poniéndose de pie y sacando un comunicador

-¿Lo elimino?-fue la respuesta de la castaña

-No, él los quiere vivos-respondió su hermano-nos vemos en el auditorio-con esto último dio por terminada la conversación

-Craig… han capturado a Craig-murmuraba Tweek

Kyle sonrió Stan sabía que aquella risa psicópata y la mirada asesina de su súper mejor amigo no podían significar nada bueno.

-Andando, tenemos que llevarlos a las canchas, Gregory, tú encárgate del rubio

-Si, deus me relinquit, ego deum relinquo-comenzó a tararear Kyle-sed, qui me defendet? Ab me terribilissimo: ipse…

-¿Qué merde?-pregunto confundido el castaño cuando sintió la mano de Kyle tomarle pero no para forcejear si no para llevar la daga a su cuello y comenzar a hacerse una ligera cortadura

-¿Me quieren? Tendrán que llevarme muerto entonces-sentenció forcejando con el francés ahora para poder cortar su cuello

-¡¿Acaso estas loco?! Para-ordenaba tratando de quitar la daga del cuello del pelirrojo quien al ver su plan funcionar dejo de forcejar y quedo libre, corriendo para auxiliar a sus amigos-Matarte no significa que no puedo herirte pelirrojo-siseo el castaño sintiéndose estúpido por haber dejado escapar al pelirrojo, lanzo su daga entonces en dirección al bermejo en directo a su hombro.

-Caíste-sonrió alegre pues logro apartarse a tiempo y la daga dio nada más y nada menos que en el pecho de Gregory.

-¡No, Gregory!-grito aterrado el francés corriendo hacia su amado

Mark reacciono tarde también pues cuando quiso amenazar esta vez a Stan Kyle ya le había logrado desarmar pateándole en la mano haciendo que soltara el arma.

-Ustedes no pueden llevarnos muertos pero nosotros si a ustedes-exclamo el pelirrojo apuntando con el arma a Mark y disparándole en el brazo-esto es por lo de hace ocho años-gruño disparando esta vez en su otro brazo-esto es por herir a Stan-finalmente dirigió el arma a la frente del chico-y esto es por haber intervenido en mis planes.

-No me importa lo que Cartman diga, te asesinare pelirrojo-grito furioso Christopher desenfundando una pistola apuntando a Kyle

El judío permaneció en su lugar inmóvil con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, la sangre había salpicado en varias partes de su cuerpo.

-Dispara entonces-retó llevando su mano a su boca y lamiendo la sangre de sus dedos-Venga a tu amado

Estaba por alar del gatillo cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la nuca, Stan le había golpeado con una especie de martillo haciéndolo caer al suelo aturdido, su cabeza comenzaba a sangrarle.

-Vamos, Kyle tenemos que ir a ayudar a Craig-dijo Stan corriendo a la salida junto con Tweek

-Adelántense yo tengo un par de asuntos que aclarar con Ze Mole ahora los alcanzo-les dijo hincándose para ver a su enemigo-Mencionaste a Cartman hace unos momentos ¿Qué tiene que ver el con todo esto?-cuestiono mirándole fijamente-habla

-Dado que ya no tengo nada más que perder podría decírtelo pero tampoco quiero verte ganar-escupió-tan solo te diré una cosa: él sabe más de ti de lo que tu crees y tiene un as bajo la manga que te hará perder pelirrojo.

-¿Qué clase de As?-cuestiono mirándole fijamente

El castaño le sonrió burlonamente, era todo lo que iba a decirle.

-Como quiera que sea al menos ya he confirmado que Cartman si es parte del juego-suspiro poniéndose de pie-tengo que ir a ayudar a Stan y a Tweek-miro su celular, los chicos ya estaban en el patio

-Ouvroir, Kyle-sonrió presionando un detonador que tenía escondida en su manga

El judío salió despedido a causa de la explosión quedando aturdido.

-Te-tengo que salvar a Stan… tengo que ayudarlos-susurro tomando su celular que para su suerte tan solo había caído un par de metros delante de él y comenzando a correr rumbo a las canchas de futbol

El rubio y el pelinegro entre tanto habían llegado al auditorio, entrando de manera sigilosa para no ser vistos, deslizándose entre las sillas que ahí había,

-Aguarda-musito Stan cuando algo captó su atención

Desde donde estaban podían apreciar a Craig quien estaba amordazado, Stan frunció el ceño, era imposible que una chica como Rebecca pudiera someter a un tipo como Craig además el pelinegro se veía bastante golpeado y no eran precisamente golpes ligeros, por dios si hasta estaba sangrando de la nariz.

-"Rebecca no pudo haber hecho esto ella sola, no… alguien más tuvo que ayudarle…"

-¡Craig!-grito de la alegría el pequeño rubio saliendo de su escondite y corriendo para ayudarlo

-¡Tweek, no aguarda, es una trampa!-pidió Stan tratando de retener al menor en vano

-¡Craig!-escucho el chico del chullo la voz de su amado, alzo su rostro y miro en cámara lenta a su novio correr hacia él

-T-tweek-tartamudeo pues estaba débil

Y como bien lo supuso Stan no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que se hiciera presente otra persona más misma que disparo en dirección al rubio fallando por poco.

-Vaya, he fallado-dijo aquella voz que aun estaba oculta entre las sombras

-Maldito te voy a…-sentenció Craig furioso al ver que casi mataban a su novio

-Ni se te ocurra-sentenció la chica sin dejar de amenazar al pelinegro con su pistola-Si piensas dar un solo paso más daré la orden para que asesinen a tu amado rubio

-Al fin y al cabo moriremos los dos-gruño Craig-prefiero arriesgarme por él…-se dijo cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a correr en dirección de Tweek aun teniendo las manos esposadas.

-¡Tweek al suelo!

El pequeño rubio no dudo en obedecer y se hiso un ovillo, tiempo después Craig llego a cubrirle con su cuerpo colocándose sobre él para protegerlo de los disparos.

Rebecca iba a disparar cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de celular seguido de una risa y una voz fría que le susurro Dead End en su oído, por suerte la chica tenía reflejos rápidos por lo que logro esquivar a su agresor el cual había estado a punto de degollarla con un hacha.

-Kyle…-gruño la castaña quien sin dudarlo se giro al chico y comenzó a disparar fallando su objetivo

-Veo que te has desviado de tu objetivo principal, Rebecca, se suponía que tenías que capturarme a mi no a Craig

-Tu lo mandaste a distraerme, maldito cobarde-reclamo la chica-por suerte Romper Stomper estaba ahí para ayudarme.

-¿Acaso es otro falso jugador…-pregunto blandiendo su arma tratando de decapitar a la chica-que al igual que ustedes ayuda a Cartman?

-Nada de eso, él es un verdadero jugador-respondió volviendo a disparar contra el pelirrojo-El junto con Boyett tenían una alianza, pero cuando se entero de que cierto pelirrojo había matado a su amigo decidió unirse a Cartman para buscar venganza… venganza contra ti y contra Stan esa es la razón por la cual decidimos ayudar a Cartman, además de que él dijo que si ganaba nos daría una grata recompensa, aparte de terminar con tu vida…

Stan al ver a su pelirrojo amigo sabía que era momento de salir el también y ayudar, a pesar de no tener armas seguro podía servir para distraer al ex convicto y evitar que dañara a Tweek, por suerte al parecer ni siquiera el mismo Kyle había notado su presencia, pero era hora de actuar, no permitiría que asesinaran a sus amigos.

-¡Hey, idiota!-grito Stan saliendo de su escondite y lanzándole su zapato al ex convicto para distraerle-déjales en paz

-Así que tu también quieres morir, primero-gruño disparando contra el azabache, quien gracias a su agilidad logro esquivar las balas

-¿S-stan esta vivo también?-tartamudeo la castaña desviando su mirada hacia el chico del pompón rojo-pe-pero Mark…

-Ah, te refieres a tu hermano-dijo Kyle deteniéndose un segundo para recuperar su aliento-yo le he asesinado…

-N-no es verdad… t-tú… tú estas mintiendo-retrocedió la chica-¡Mentiroso!

-No miento, Rebecca… yo he asesinado a tu hermano y también te asesinare ti-sentenció volviendo a blandir el arma

Craig agradeció de sobremanera aquel acto de valentía por parte de Stan, era un perfecto idiota, ayudando a su enemigo… Craig no podía hacer mucho en su condición, pero en definitiva tenía que ayudar a Marsh.

-Quédate aquí-le dijo a Tweek una vez que le puso a "salvo" debajo de unas butacas

-Pe-pero

-Es una orden

-¡So-somos un e-equipo! ¡N-no te dejare!-a Craig le sorprendió la seguridad del rubio

-Vale, tu ayuda a Broflovsky, yo ayudare a Marsh

-Te-ten-dijo el rubio dándole a Craig su diario-al menos así sabrás a que te enfrentas

-Gracias, Tweakers-dijo besando su frente y corriendo a ayudar a Marsh,

Aprovechando la distracción de Romper Stomper, logro atraparle por la espalda, usando la cadena de sus esposas para asfixiarle y obligarle a soltar el arma.

-Es una pena no haber podido asesinar con mis manos al marica de Boyett, pero me divertiré asesinándote a ti

Stan se dejo caer en el piso jadeante, miro a Craig sabía que no necesitaba más ayuda el chico del chullo.

-Re-retrocede-amenazo la castaña sacando un celular de Stan-s-sé que no es el celular de Craig, sé que es el celular de Stan y si lo destruyo el morirá

El pelirrojo detuvo sus ataques al ver tal cosa, así que el idiota de Craig había perdido el celular de Stan.

-Así esta mucho mejor, Kyle, ahora suelta tu arma

Kyle gruño no estaba dispuesto a perder, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le vencieran, no después de lo que había hecho, no después de lo que había perdido, este era su juego, él era el ganador, nadie podría ganarle nunca.

-¡Ahora!-grito la castaña

-¡A-aléjate de m-mi amigo!-ordeno una vocecilla disparando hacia la castaña en el pecho, haciendo que esta se desplomara en el suelo

-¡Tweek!-exclamo Kyle-¿Y esa arma?

-Es la pi-pisto la que ¡GAH! Craig me dio

-¿Y porqué no la usaste antes?-cuestiono algo molesto

-E-es que ¡Era mucha presión! Y- y no podía pensar con claridad ¡NGH!

-Vale, te perdono-dijo esforzándose por sonreír-vayamos con los chicos

-Craig, creo que el sujeto muro hace horas-dijo Stan sin detener sus jadeos tratando de recuperar su respiración, maldito asma, al menos no le había dado un ataque más fuerte

-Ese maldito nos hiso sufrir a Tweek y a mi, es justo que le hiciera pagar-murmuro soltando el cuerpo del chico que efectivamente ya estaba muerto.

-Al fin todo termino-suspiro Stan sonriéndole a los chicos

-Marsh, Broflovsky-hablo Craig-gracias por ayudarnos

-No hay de que Craig, tu nos salvaste a Kyle y a mi una vez, era lo justo hacer lo mismo-sonrió Stan

-Aunque no significa que tendremos piedad cuando nos enfrentemos a ustedes cuando quedemos solo nosotros tres-se burlo con

-Lo que me recuerda, ten tu diario-recordó Stan dándole su celular a Craig

-Tu diario-comenzó Craig esculcando en sus bolsillos

-Lo ha tomado Rebecca-recordó Kyle-iré por él-propuso corriendo hacia donde yacía la castaña

-Estaba por tomar el celular cuando Rebecca logro atrapar su muñeca

-¿No estabas muerta?-pregunto el pelirrojo sorprendido

-Ma-mataste a mi hermano-sentenció sacando un detonador-ahora yo te asesinare a ti…Happy Dead End, Kyle…

-¡Cúbranse!-logró advertir antes de que un segundo a otro la bomba detonara dejando todo reducido a escombros.

Afuera, Kenny junto con los bomberos y el cuerpo de policías estaban investigando de donde había provenido la primera detonación cuando escucharon una segunda.

-¡Fue en el auditorio!-exclamó un bombero para que le siguieran

-¡Kyle respóndeme!-ordeno el rubio marcando el celular de su amigo bermejo-por favor amigo, necesito saber que están bien

Kyle abrió sus orbes verdes al escuchar la melodía del tono de celular del rubio, sorprendentemente su celular había sobrevivido y estaba a escasos centímetros de él, qué o quién le había salvado era un misterio, pues justo antes de que la bomba explotara pudo escuchar una voz… no había muerto pero ahora mismo se encontraba bajo todos los escombros con un par de rasguños en su rostro y sumamente débil…

Tomo su celular y rechazo la llamada, ahora mismo le interesaba más saber como era que se encontraba Stan, si había muerto todo estaba perdido, para su suerte, Kyle había logrado proteger el diario de su amigo y al parecer su diario mostraba que Stan estaba en alguna parte del auditorio inconsciente debido a la explosión.

Tweek estaba algo ensordecido por la detonación, al despertar pudo sentir algo de sangre escurriendo de su frente y algo pesado oprimiéndole el pecho y ese algo era

-Cra-craig-llamó-Cra-craig-insistió

-Al parecer este es mi Dead End, Tweek-hablo con voz entre cortada

-N-no digas eso… Craig

-No quisiera irme sin ti de este mundo-continuó-lamento haberte involucrado en todo esto

-Pe-pero Craig, es-estamos vivos y…

-No… yo no-respondió alzando su rostro el cual tenía lagrimas de sangre y por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo parecía estar parpadeando y desdibujándose-mi… mi celular se ha roto-explico- pe-pero he logrado salvar el tuyo…-tartamudeo colocando el celular de Tweek junto a su mano, la cual estaba a su costado- a-al menos tú vivirás, Tweak

-¡N-No! ¡GAH! ¡No… t-tú no puedes de-dejarme! ¡GAH!-el rubio estaba por sufrir uno de sus ataques-Cra-craig tú…

El pelinegro le callo con un dulce beso, su último beso tan mágico y hermoso como el primero. Tweek sintió un gran vació al saber que jamás volvería a ver a Craig, al saber que ya no estarían juntos… apretó su celular y con sus últimas fuerzas lo estrello contra el suelo.

-Mi ce-celular sin el tuyo no es nada, a-al igual que yo si-sin ti… por eso te seguiré hasta el infierno mismo

Craig estaba un poco desilusionado, puesto que quería que su pareja ganara por ambos, pero una eternidad con Tweek después de todo no sonaba tan mala, si Tweek lo acompañaba a donde quiera que fueran a parar sus almas, sin importar si fuera el cielo o el infierno lo haría la persona más feliz…

-Te amo-fue lo último que alcanzaron a decirse antes de que desaparecieran por completo, y ahí donde antes habían estado tan solo estaban sus celulares, ambos con las pantallas rotas pero aun encendidas con un único mensaje escrito:

Happy Dead End…

Cuando llegaron los bomberos rebuscaron entre los escombros rescatando a Stan y Kyle, llevándoles al hospital, sin embargo no parecía haber más sobrevivientes, salvo un par de cadáveres y unos celulares, esos Kenny los había hallado sintiéndose mal por la muerte de Craig y Tweek pero conmovido por el mensaje.

-Espero que en verdad después de la vida sigan amándose-deseo dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién lloro? ¬¬ sin mentir digan quien al menos les derramo un par de lagrimitas ¬¬ Bueno como dije el capitulo original no me gusto tanto como este capitulo, el cual por cierto se súper largo y casi terminaba por quedar en dos partes, debido a que es de los más largos DX ñam, el próximo capi es el extra en el cual conoceremos mejor las historias de los séptimos y del noveno, aguarden por él, prometo no demorar tanto como con este TTOTT)/ Bueno el capítulo se lo dedique a Sweek-Lawliet pero también va para todas aquellas fujoshis que me leen y que son amantes del Creek, espero no haberlas defraudado mucho, den sus opiniones al respecto.**

**Sin más me despido, no sin antes poner una especie de traducción: Frances-Español de lo que dijo Christoper, si no ven traducidas todas las palabras son porque unas son obvias como Merde o Au revoir:**

**Deuxième, Premier… Vous ne devriez pas être ici (Segundo, Primero, Ustedes no deberían estar aquí)**

**Aussi (Bien es bobo traducir una sola palabra y bien podrían deducirla pero igual les digo que es: También)**

**Si, deus me relinquit, ego deum relinquo… sed, qui me defendet? Ab me terribilissimo: ipse… (Esto en realidad no esta en francés es latín y dice: "Si dios me ha abandonado, entonces le abandonare también… Sin embargo, ¿Quién me protege? Del más terrible: de mí.) Si alguien me adivina de donde he sacado esta frasecilla que en realidad es una canción le dedicare el capitulo que viene, no es mucho .-. pero aun tengo deudas y no quiero endeudarme más prometiendo fics que no puedo terminar de escribir -.-#U **

**Por cierto haré servicio a la comunidad :D he visto muchos fics donde usan el mentado traductor Español/Francés de Google y les pido por amor de Deus que no lo hagan DX traduce horrible y cosas incoherentes, uno que sabe francés (lectoras: hay si hay si bien pinche presumida ¬¬ no todos llevan francés en sus escuelas) jeje ^^U como les decía, uno esta leyendo tranquilamente cuando de pronto se encuentra incoherencia y media XD aunque a veces hace reir otras veces mientan la madre .-. no es broma me ha tocado leerlo, así que si alguien quiere que le "traduzca" oraciones Español/Francés díganme pero ojo que no sean tan extensas D: y si alguien quiere hacerlo por cuenta propia y solo desea traducir palabras usen Word Reference es el traductor más confiable que hay.**

**En fin me despido ahora si, nos leemos luego ;u;)/ bye bye mis amados /amadas lecotores/lectoras besos y abrazos psicológicos para todo el mundo.**


	18. EXTRA: Son Recuerdos y Promesas Rotas

**Y después de tres semanas –creo- al fin me digno a dar señales de vida owo bien ahora si tengo una buena excusa que me excusa un poco (?) Comencemos por lo primero, resulta que este especial que les venia prometiendo lo había escrito de manera peculiar, tenía planeado que durante el transcurso de los dos capítulos anteriores la historia de los séptimos fuera narrada por Craig pero por cuestiones de espacio decidí juntar ambas historias en un solo tomo, la historia de Pip ya la tenía bastante avanzada, de hecho solo era cuestión de juntar la de los séptimos y listo, pero como mi compu me odia ¬¬ se apagó de un momento a otro y ya no quería encender, cuando por fin se digno a prender me dirigí a Word, soy de las personas que cada cinco palabras guarda lo escrito –ya he pasado por muchas malas experiencias, así que por eso lo hago ahora e_e – así que no me preocupe mucho, di clic en el titulo del documento y cual va siendo mi sorpresa cuando Word me dijo que el documento no existía D: me enoje obviamente, cerré y volví a abrir el documento y lo mismo, más enojada aun me dirigí a la carpeta de mis documentos y busque el archivo, efectivamente no estaba DX desapareció, hasta hoy no sé que es lo que haya pasado para que eliminara toda memoria de ese documento ¬¬ y pues tuve que rescribirlo :c no esta tan bueno como el otro, pero hice lo que pude u_u me ocurrieron otros hechos que me deprimieron bastante y ayudaron a que no tuviera ganas de escribir, pero bueno mejor menos discrusi más acción :)**

**A/N: ¡RECUERDEN!: Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**A/N 2: Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico u_u reviso pero siempre hay algunos errores de dedo que se me pasan, de igual forma espero que les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki son míos si fuera así… *risilla pervertida* cuantas cosas no hubieran pasado ya**

* * *

_**MIRAI NIKKI (EXTRA): Son recuerdos y promesas rotas**_

-Así que han eliminado a todos mis aliados-decía un chico muy molesto quien llamaba desde su celular a su mano derecha

-Sí, sin embargo entre los decesos también pude confirmar la muerte de los séptimos-respondió una la otra persona que estaba en la línea

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, he visto sus diarios rotos de la escena del crimen, ahora mismo el Primero y el Segundo se encuentran bastante débiles en el hospital ¿Debo atacar? Podría utilizar el mismo truco de la anterior vez

-No, hay un cambio de planes, sin contarme somos tres personas más las que siguen en pie para el juego de supervivencia, la gran diferencia es que ellos no conocen al otro concursante y yo sí, así que estate atento a más indicaciones, no me conformare con simplemente eliminar al pelirrojo de una buena vez si no que también podré darme el lujo de poder ver en sus ojos la más profunda tristeza cuando sepa quien es el su antepenúltimo enemigo…

* * *

En alguna parte del infierno

-Fue lo más marica que jamás vi en mi vida-se burlaba un chico rubio de la parejita que recién había llegado al infierno tras haber sido derrotados en el juego de supervivencia logrando sonrojar a otro rubio de cabellos electrizantes-si tan solo se hubieran escuchado…

Craig y Tweek hacía solo unos momentos habían llegado al infierno, recibiendo múltiples comentarios de apoyo y algunos otros les habían dado su pésame, la gran parte de los habitantes los habían recibido con lagrimas de compasión pero Pip no, Pip se estaba burlando de la parejita a más no poder por la escenita final.

-Vale, no le veo la gracia-gruño Craig quien comenzaba a molestarse un poco luego de haber escuchado por más de media hora la misma clase de comentarios

-Es… es que… no puedo creerlo…-continuaba el inglés

-Al menos Tweek y yo no fuimos de los primeros en morir-comento con una sonrisa burlona logrando silenciar al otro rubio

-¿Qué has dicho?-cuestiono enojado Pip

-Que al menos no fuimos de los primeros en morir, si no mal recuerdo poco después de iniciado el juego tu desapareciste tras aquel incendio, al principio creí que habías huido como lo hiso Cartman pero ahora veo que en realidad moriste-se burlo

-Maldito-gruño haciendo chirriar sus dientes- Yo estoy en este lugar injustamente, mi celular fue dañado por una estúpida enfermera ni siquiera fue por culpa de algún participante yo merecería seguir jugando…

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo, gracias por provocarlo-bufó Henrietta que pasaba por ahí-Según Boyett no ha parado de hablar de eso desde que esta en este lugar, y la verdad es que cada que llega alguien nuevo les platica su patética historia

-No es patética, es injusta

-Es patética-insisitió Tucker-en cualquier caso no veo porque estas siendo tan descortés, francesito, si tú antes no eras así

-No soy francés con un carajo, soy inglés, INGLÉS-reclamó-y que si soy así o no eso no es de tu jodida incumbencia-dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se marcho del lugar, Tucker le dedico su típica seña

Tweek miro a su novio y luego al Británico, dio un suspiro y fue tras el rubio

-¡Tweek, aguarda! ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto confundido el azabache más no recibió respuesta

-Descuida, Tucker, tienen toda una eternidad por delante ¿Qué son unos segundos sin tu novio?

Tucker no respondió tan solo se limito a ver por donde su amado rubio se había ido.

-¡P-pip!-gritaba el chico de cabellos electrizados-¡Pip!

Pip se freno al escuchar su nombre y se giro para mirar a quien le llamaba.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tweek?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-Que-quería pedirte dis-disculpas en nombre de Craig ¡GAH! E-el puede te-tener muy poco tacto a veces ¡nhg!

Pip miro fijamente a Tweek inspecioandolo.

-¿O-ocurre algo?

-Sí, durante todo el tiempo que estuve observando el juego no tenías tantos ataques como ahora

-¡¿U-ustedes ven lo que hacemos?! ¡GAH DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!-grito halándose los cabellos

-Sí, la finalidad del juego es entretener a todos en el infierno y hay cámaras que nos permiten observar el juego-explico

-E-entonces pu-pueden ver to-do lo que hacemos ¡GAH!-exclamo sonrojado, Pip entendió el sonrojo del otro rubio y sonriendo con arrogancia asintió

-Si, Tweek, TODO, por cierto ¿Qué tal es Craig en la cama?-preguntó a modo de burla para hacer sonrojar más al pobre chico adicto al café provocándole risas

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer don amargado ya se siente mejor-dijo una tercera voz detrás de ellos, voz que Pip reconoció enseguida

-¿Nos estabas espiando, Damien?

-No precisamente, Pip, solo me paseaba por aquí y me tope con un par de rubios muy peculiares, y me pareció aun más sorprendente escuchar que te reías, después de todo, desde que llegaste aquí no había escuchado otra cosa más que tus quejidos-sonrió con malicia-¿Sabes algo? Creo que te ves más lindo cuando sonríes que enojado

El aludido se sonrojo también un poco, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Tweek

-En fin, yo me largo de aquí, tengo que ver unos asuntos con mi padre, nos vemos Pip, adiós Tweek, procura hacerlo reír más seguido…

Una vez que el anticristo se fue Tweek miro a Pip quien aun estaba sonrojado.

-Pip, ¿A-a ti te gusta Da-Damien?-más que pregunta era una afirmación

-¡Cla-claro que no!-exclamo sonrojado-Cambiemos de tema ¿Quieres?

-Mmmm-pensó el otro chico-¿Por qué eras parte del juego?

La pregunta sorprendió a Pip haciendo que mirara fijamente a su compañero

-¿Perdona?

-E-es que ¡GAH! Yo te re-recordaba co-como un chico pacifista ¡GAH! Ja-jamás creí que pudieras ha-hacerle daño a nadie

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti

-A-además-continuó ignorando al británico-Tú… tú solías ser el chi-chico más amable de to-todo South Park ¡NGH! ¿Qué te paso?

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar-respondió fríamente-pero… ya que eras de las pocas personas que me trataban bien te lo diré… verás Tweek, no se si recuerdes que estuve de intercambio un par de años en Inglaterra-Tweek asintió-pues verás la verdad es que ahí fue cuando cambio todo…

-Cuando volví a Inglaterra creí que todo sería mejor, que no habría quien me discriminara por ser Ingles, que la gente me trataría bien como solía ser mi vida antes de mudarme a South Park, para mi desgracia no fue así… al llegar no tuve la mejor bienvenida de todas, los chicos del internado al cual me había ido a estudiar esta vez me llamaban de maneras muy crueles y me despreciaban por haber estado en un pueblito, decían que yo ya no era un británico, me decían que me regresara, que ahí no era bien recibido… que era una escoria más…-Pip hiso una pausa para tomar aire-Me deprimí bastante al saber que no era bien recibido en ningún lugar, al menos en South Park tenía un par de amigos, pero aquí no…

Un día, después de que un grupo de personas me gastaran una broma muy cruel, un chico se acercó a mi, era un tipo muy bien parecido, alto de cabello negro y ojos cafés marrones, casi rojizos, piel blanca, al verle no pude evitar recordar a Damien, más aun cuando el me ayudo… Al principió parecía ser un chico muy amable y educado, me ayudaba con los deberes y era mi único amigo, siempre lograba hacerme sonreír, fue maravilloso sentir que realmente le importaba a alguien, que realmente había alguien que se preocupara por mi, e irremediablemente me fui enamorando.

-Pe-pero enamorarse n-no es malo-interrumpió Tweek

-No, Tweek, no lo es, el problema es cuando te enamoras de alguien que solo quiere hacerte daño… conforme pasaron los días-prosiguió el británico-nuestra relación se había hecho muy fuerte y por accidente le confesé mis sentimientos, creí que me rechazaría, que me odiaría, que me evitaría, pero no fue así, el me miro sorprendido y luego me dijo que no tenía problema con eso, sin embargo nunca me dijo que correspondía a mis sentimientos, tras un par de meses de mi repentina confesión comencé a notarlo un poco diferente, como te dije nunca me evito, nunca me dijo nada malo, simplemente estaba un poco cambiado… solía meterse en más líos con los alumnos, solía estar a veces enfadado, pero no era conmigo o al menos eso me decía para estar tranquilo, era un buen chico que fue mal influenciado por el resto de las personas…

Una fría noche de invierno, durante el baile de navidad que siempre se celebraba ahí el finalmente me dio su respuesta, me dijo que gustaba de mí, no sabes lo feliz que fui tras escuchar aquello, felicidad que duro solamente esa noche-el pequeño se sonrojo un poco por lo que iba a decir-paso lo que suele pasar en esas fiestas, un par de besos lo iniciarían todo, poco a poco comenzarían a subir de tono y terminamos haciendo el amor, me sentía tan feliz Tweek, me sentía amado todo lo que me dijo esa noche

Entonces el rubio de cabellos electrizados pudo notar lágrimas en los ojos del otro.

-Todo fue un simple engaño para burlarse de mi-exclamo con rabia-el resto de los chicos del instituto le habían convencido para que se acostara conmigo, grabaron todo y al día siguiente estaba en internet, se burlaron de mi, todos, creí que me defendería, creí que él no tenía nada que ver y cuando fui a buscarle tan solo se burlo de mí…-se froto los ojos con pesar y luego miro al otro rubio-por eso fue que me canse de ser engañado y utilizado, de ser tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de los engaños de la gente… quería acabar con todos, quería hacerles pagar… y entonces como un ángel caído del cielo Damien apareció esa noche en el internado, ya lo había visto con anterioridad buscando a un sujeto, algo me había mencionado de un juego y de un premio y entonces vi mi oportunidad

_-Quiero ser parte del juego_

_-Creí que te oponías a estas cosas_

_-No me interesa, quiero ser parte del juego, ganar para que se cumpla mi deseo_

_-¿E-estas seguro, Pip?_

_-¡Claro que sí!_

-Y por esto termine siendo parte del juego, decidí regresar a South Park después de eso, supuse que el resto de los concursantes estarían ahí y así fue… después por culpa de una estúpida enfermera termine por salir del juego y ahora estoy en el infierno-gruñó mirando hacia otro lado

-Lo-lo lamento, Pip

* * *

Cierto pelinegro que estaba cerca y había regresado para fastidiar un poco más al Ingles escucho todo, sintió pena por su amigo, ahora muchas cosas estaban claras para él, decidió salir de su escondite, pero no para ir a ver a Pip si no para ir a la tierra.

-¿A dónde vas hijo?-pregunto Satanás al ver a Damien dispuesto a ir al mundo humano

-Ha saldar un par de cuentas pendientes que Pip tenía-gruñó largándose de ahí-pero antes hare una visita a una vieja amiga para que me ayude, volveré tarde-dicho esto se esfumó

* * *

-Bueno, ya sabes porqué estoy aquí-suspiro Pip un poco más calmado-¿Y tú y Craig porque terminaron siendo parte de este juego de horror?

-Bu-bueno yo…

-No creo que te interese-intervino Craig

-Contigo no estoy hablando-gruño Pip

-No, pero estas hablando con MI novio, así que puedo meterme en su conversación si lo deseo, por cierto trágica historia de amor de colegiala-se burlo Tucker

-Maldito… donde le digas una palabra a alguien de esto-amenazo

-No me interesa andar divulgando tus historias de tragedia, pero tú le has preguntado a Tweek como es que paramos aquí y para tu desgracia Tweek no podría decirte la verdad, al menos no completa

-Ya has oído mi historia-dijo Pip-Creo que es justo que yo escuche también la tuya

-¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?

-Estamos en el infierno, tienes toda una eternidad por delante y no creo que tengas nada mejor que hacer, ni nada más que perder-respondió con serenidad Pip

Craig miro a su novio quien asintió como diciéndole que lo hiciera, Craig suspiro con hastió, se sentó e invitó a los otros dos rubios que se sentaran al lado suyo, después de vaciar un rato comenzó a narrar:

-Ser parte del juego de supervivencia era algo de lo que jamás hubiera querido formar parte… tal vez todo iniciaría un día que caminaba rumbo a mi casa un día como cualquier otro, no tenía mayores preocupaciones por el momento, hacía un par de meses me había independizado de mis padres quienes felices de que me fuera de su casa me habían comprado un departamento a las afueras del pueblo, era pequeño pero perfecto para mí, tenía todas las libertades que yo quisiera sin que se me restringiese algo y en cuanto al dinero mis padres me daban algo para sobrevivir aunque yo también trabajaba como empleado en un restaurante, no era tan mala mi vida después de todo por eso me sorprendí cuando Damien apareció frente a mi.

_-¿Qué haces en mi casa?_

_-Venia a visitar a uno de mis amigos-dijo con una sonrisa retorcida_

_-Que yo recuerde tú y yo nunca fuimos amigos, todo el tiempo te la pasabas con Pip haciendo algún tipo de maldad o defendiéndolo de los chicos mayores, así que más te vale decirme la verdad y decirme porque estas en mi casa_

_-Vaya que eres un amargado-gruñó poniéndose de pie-venía a proponerte algo… mi padre quiere hacer una especie de juego_

_-¿Tú padre?-lo mire burlón_

_-Sí, pero no cualquier tipo de juego, es un juego de supervivencia, matar para vivir, el último que quede de pie ganará el juego y consigo un premio muy especial, esta persona podrá pedir lo que más desee y se le concederá_

_-¿Y me has venido buscando porque quieres que sea parte del juego?-pregunte incrédulo_

_-Exacto, tú eres Craig Tucker, el chico problema de South Park al cual todos temen, nadie en su sano juicio quisiera meterse en una pelea contigo pues se rumorea que eres incluso capaz de asesinar a la gente_

_-Lo lamento, una cosas son lo que digan los rumores y otra cosa es la realidad, jamás sería capaz de asesinar a alguien si este alguien no me ha hecho nada o a un ser querido, aunque no lo creas yo ataco a quien me ataca no golpeo sin razón aparente_

_-Piénsatelo un poco antes de rechazar mi oferta, Craig, imagina en lo que podrías desear, vida eterna, juventud, riquezas lo que tu desee te será concedido, no lo sé tal vez podrías desear incluso salvar la vida de una persona si esta esta en peligro de muerte digamos a Tweek también podrías curar sus tics nerviosos, la gente dejaría de verle como un fenómeno y todo sería mejor-eso último me encabrono bastante_

_-Tweek me gusta tal como es con todo y sus tics nerviosos, eso no me incomoda y le partiré la cara a todo aquel que se burle de él-gruñí furioso nadie hablaba mal de mi Tweekers_

_-Solo era un decir, además no siempre estarás ahí para protegerle, cuando sea la hora de ir a la universidad se separaran y entonces Tweek quedará desprotegido, si ganaras podrías desear no solo curar sus tics si no también darle protección infernal a él y a toda tu familia_

_-Tentador, pero sin importar que digas, sin importar que hagas nunca lograras convencerme._

_-Esta bien, creí que el juego sería interesante contigo-suspiro aparentemente derrotado-si cambias de opinión tan solo invócame, un pentagrama y mi nombre escrito con tu sangre bastarán-sonrió_

_-Claro, lo recordare-dije fastidiado ya de todo esto_

_-Nos vemos, Craig…_

-Aun creo firmemente que fue Damien fue causante de lo que ocurría aquel trágico día, eso por lo que me decidiría entrar en este juego de horror-hiso una pausa para mirar a Pip quien escuchaba atentamente sin aparente expresión en el rostro-paso un tiempo y no volví a ver a Damien, para ese entonces era catorce de febrero, Tweek y yo festejábamos un mes más de estar juntos, ese día habíamos salido al parque y de ahí a la feria, ya era noche y era hora de volver a nuestros hogares, íbamos caminando juntos rumbo a su casa cuando una llamada de mi madre acerca de Ruby nos distrajo y nos hiso detenernos…

_-¿Qu-quién era?-preguntoTweek_

_-Mi madre, al parecer Ruby estaba en fiesta en casa de una de sus amigas pero algo salió mal y quiere que vaya por ella, pero le he dicho que no puedo o al menso que espere, antes tengo que dejarte a ti en casa-respondí sonriendo levemente_

_-S-Si quieres ve por ella ¡GAH! Yo puedo volver so-solo a casa, tan solo son unas cuadras más…_

-Lo que me dijo se me hiso muy extraño viniendo de él, siendo de noche lo más probable es que sus nervios incrementaran al doble comenzando a habar cosas sobre que podrían secuestrarlo o cosas como esas, pero bueno, ambos habíamos cambiado un poco gracias a la presencia del otro desde que iniciamos nuestra relación Tweek era menos paranoico y un poco más seguro de si mismo, me alegraba ver lo mucho que había influenciado y yo…-dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-¡GAH! T-tú también cambiaste Cra-ig-interrumpió su novio con una sonrisa

-Es cierto, yo ya no era tan buscapleitos como antes, si Tweek estaba presente me tranquilizaba y dejaba ir ileso al pobre incauto que se había atrevido a hablar mal de mi o de mi Tweek.

-Que tierno-dijo Pip más su tono de voz no era de burla como lo había sido hasta hace unas horas cuando llegaron si no un tono de voz sincero que anhelaba ser tratado de igual manera.

-Como sea, yo no estaba muy convencido así que me acerqué a su oído para decirle:

_-¿Estas seguro? Ya es muy noche y además podrían secuestrarte los Gnomos y entonces ya no podríamos estar juntos_

_-¡GAH! Pe-pero piensa en tu hermana ¡GAH! ¿Qué tal si la se-secuestran? O… o peor aún si alguien tra-trata de meterse con ella_

_-Entonces en todo caso siento pena por quien trate de meterse con ella-sonreí después de todo Ruby era una Tucker y nadie quería vérselas con ella y sus puños._

_-Pe-pero…_

_Nuevamente el celular nos interrumpió _

_-¿Qué Ruby qué?-exclame sorprendido-Entiendo… no… esta bien, iré ahora mismo_

_-¿Q-qué ocurrió?_

_-Al parecer quisieron asaltar a Rube, Ike y a Karen y para defenderlos golpeo al sujeto pero lograron herirla, tengo que ir por ella y llevarla al hospital-gruñí ¿Por qué mis padres nunca estaban cuando pasaban este tipo de cosas?-¿Estas seguro que no te pasara nada?_

_El asintió dándome una especie de sonrisa provocando que me sintiera algo aliviado._

_-Vale, nos vemos entonces, Tweek-me despedí dándole un beso en la frente y corriendo hacia donde debía estar Ruby_

-Para cuando llegue, Stan, Kyle y Kenny ya estaban ahí, Stan porque había acompañado a Kyle para recoger a su hermanito quien al parecer también estaba en el momento del accidente, Kenny por su hermana.

_-Que bueno que llegas, Craig, Ike y yo ya hemos curado un poco la herida de Ruby-dijo Kyle cuando llegue a recoger a mi hermana_

_-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?_

_-Íbamos de regreso a casa de Karen-comenzó Ike-cuando unos sujetos salieron de la nada y nos quisieron arrebatar nuestras cosas, Karen y yo les dimos lo que teníamos pero…_

_-Pero Ruby no quiso y golpeo a uno de los sujetos en las bolas-continuo Karen-el otro sujeto le hiso un rasguño con una navaja para que se detuviera y luego huyeron_

_-Ese idiota no sabía con quien se metía_

-Alabada sea el comportamiento Tucker-se burlo Pip

-Nuestra actitud solo es agresiva cuando queremos proteger a nuestros amigos Ruby es como yo no ataca si no le atacan-se defendió Craig haciéndole una seña con el dedo a Pip

_-Vale, te llevaré a un hospital para que sanen tus heridas-le dije cargándola-gracias por haberla curado, Broflovski-agradecí sin referirme en específico a ninguno de los dos_

-Cuando llegamos al hospital para que curaran mejor a Ruby saque mi bolsillo para llamarle a Tweek y saber si ya se encontraba en casa…

_-Aló ¿Quién habla?_

_-¿Señora Tweekers? Soy yo Craig, llamó para ver si Tweek ya esta en casa_

_-Mmm no cariño, creímos que seguían en la feria-esa respuesta hiso que se me helase la sangre_

_-Pe-pero yo…-comencé a hiperventilar, hacía aproximadamente media hora que lo había dejado a unas cuadras de su casa ya tendría que haber llegado_

_-¿Ocurre algo Craig?_

-Colgué el celular y me dispuse a marcar el de Tweek, nada… espere uno, dos, tres minutos, nada, llame tres, cinco veces, entonces me alarme, sin decir nada salí en busca de mi novio, llamándolo por su nombre… cuando lo encontré, esos malditos estaban abusando de él.

-¿Quieres decir que alguien violo a Tweek?-pregunto algo consternado Pip mirando al aludido quien estaba mirando al suelo con ojos tristes-¿Quién?

-Mejor dicho quienes-corrigió Tucker-Romper Stromper y Trent Boyett, hasta el día de hoy sigo sin comprender porqué lo hicieron, Tweek jamás se había metido con ellos ni yo, pero en esos momentos tan solo quería ver sangre y lo hice, tome lo primero que tenía a la mano y comencé a golpearles para que se alejaran de Tweek, quería matarlos, pero no pude, los hijos de puta lograron escapar, corrí para auxiliarle, estaba inconsciente, lo tome entre mis brazos y corrí nuevamente al hospital… me maldije por no haber ido con él antes, por haberle dejado, lo hubiera hecho acompañarme…

_-Doctor ¿Cómo esta Tweek?-pregunte desesperado_

_-Le administraron una fuerte cantidad de drogas, ahora mismo esta en una especie de coma, además las heridas de su cuerpo, de su cráneo…-suspiro no me gustaba lo que venía-Si despierta será un milagro_

_No… eso no podía ser cierto, eso no podía… Tweek no podía…_

_-Morir…-termine aun con mi mirada desencajada por el miedo_

-Y fue entonces cuando recordé lo que me había dicho Damien:

_-Si ganas, podrás desear lo que tú quieras_

-Así que sin más le llame para poder aceptar su estúpida proposición

_-Vaya, vaya, así que después de todo si quieres mi ayuda_

_-Tú lo hiciste_

_-¿De que me hablas?_

_-Tú lo provocaste-gruñí estampándolo contra la pared- me las vas a pagar_

_-Lamento informarte, Craig que ya no estoy interesado en tu participación alguien más ya ha aceptado esa invitación… aunque… podría hacer una pequeña excepción por ti…_

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Ya tengo a todos los participantes que quiero… pero si quieres ser parte del juego podrías esperar unos segundos a que el último concursante que acepto muera y entonces formar parte del juego…_

-Yo-musitó Tweek interviniendo el relato de su novio-Da-damien me había c-convencido me dijo que Craig po-posiblemente no iría a la universidad ¡GAH! O que si lo hacía s-se olvidaría de mi-comenzó a halar de sus cabellos-N-no quería así que a-acepte ser parte d-del juego.

-Para mi suerte, si quería ser concursante Damien tenía que hacer una especie de pago inicial-continuó Craig-así que le dije que quería hacer equipo con esa última persona, pero más le valía que estuviera sana y en buenas condiciones, sin querer pude curar a Tweek momentáneamente y Tweek…

-S-si iba a participar ¡GAH! N-no quería ser tan débil ni-ni nervioso ¡NGH! A-así que le pedí que me di-diera más valor y q-que no tuviera los co-constantes tics

-Ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas

-Y si le dices a alguien date por muerto… otra vez-amenazo Craig haciéndole su típica seña con el dedo-Vámonos, Tweek, quiero estar contigo a solas

El aludido se sonrojo, pues sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Craig.

-Les sugiero que busquen un buen hotel-grito Pip cuando la parejita estuvo lejos haciendo que el rubio comenzara a temblar y que Craig le mirara con odio.

Después de todo, no había estado tan mal que esos dos llegaran al infierno…

* * *

**Fin del extra :D el título lleva el nombre de una canción, vamos quien adivina quien la canta y si me puede decir como se llama el disco/maqueta en donde viene :D el ganador se gana una galletita (?)**

**Espero les haya gustado el extra, el siguiente capi será uno de mis favoritos que más me gusto al escribirlo y créanme, esto apenas va por la mitad, hay mas FD para rato ouo)/ oh y quien me adivine a que "amiga" va a visitar Damien gana un chocolate, lo puse para ver quien intuía algo, no, no es un personaje de SP, pero tiene que ver con el infierno -3- tienen que decirme el nombre del personaje, no de la serie eh? :P y bueno ahora si les platico resumido lo que me ha ocurrido:**

**Comencemos por que un día me llamaron supuestamente del servicio de la alarma de mi casa de que les habían dicho que por mi fraccionamiento había camionetas armadas y que tenían intenciones de balacear mi casa D: me altere, tome mis cosas y me fui a un huequito donde sé que nunca podrían llegar las balas y estuve ahí hecha un ovillo llorando hasta que mi madre llego, como dice Craig ¿Por qué los padres nunca carajos están cuando pasan este tipo de cosas? ¬¬ en fin me hiso alterarme bastante y no querer nisiquiera salir de mi casa DX**

**Luego, para los que vean la página de SP Yaoi en FB sabrán que puse que un día mi tío me llevo a Tepito ¿No? y que compre muchas cosas y videojuegos, pues bien, entre ellos compre un videojuego que jugaba cuando tenía entr años que se llama Spyro: The Year of Dragon, pues bien resulta que cuando estaba por jugar contra el último minijefe para por fin después de 12 años de jugar el juego al fin terminarlo D: nunca había podido porque el juego por alguna extraña razón borraba mi progreso y siempre me decía que me faltaban cosas cuando yo ya tenía todo, el punto es que cuando estaba por terminar, el juego se reinicio, se formateo y borro TODA mi partida, grite y llore todo ese día TTOTT no saben la clase de depresión que tuve, se que solo es un videojuego pero gah! Carajo, llevo toda mi vida tratando de terminarlo! TTOTT malditos juegos que ya no se consiguen originales TTnTT, al menos sirvió de inspiración para un creppy pasta que estoy haciendo y espero subir después en cuanto le encuentre un buen final :D so que si son gamers nostálgicos y recuerdan ese juego próximamente subiré ese creppy en forma de fic al fandom de Spyro The Dragon :') **

**Y para finalizar mi mejor amigo se va de la escuela y estoy deprimida :( ya no tendré con quien tirarle mierda al Kpopo –lo lamento pero odio ese género musical y solo los chicos comprenden y comparten mi odio TTOTT- con quien hablar de videojuegos ni con quien saltarme las clases, cuando me dijo créanme que me deprimi mucho, quería llorar u_u aun quiero pero bueno, al menos aun lo podre ver en los fines de semana.**

**Y pues bien esas son las desgracias que han acontecido en mi vida en estos últimos días, pero quería actualizar ya porque el lunes ya vuelvo al colegio u_u maldito colegio DX pero bueno al menos podre ver a mis amigas… aunque ahora a todas les ha dado fiebre de Kpoperas Crepúsculeras y ¡GAH! Dios ¿Por qué me castigas de esta forma? DX ¿Qué te he hecho yo? TTOTT En fin, nos estamos leyendo ;n;)/**

**OH shi, una última cosilla :D ¿Quién de aquí tiene cuenta en Amour Sucré (Corazón de Melón)? Quien tenga agréguenme, estoy como TsukIvonne o IvetteClower, tengo dos cuentas y ambas las visito, solo les pido no me lancen desafíos de: almohadazo limpio ¬¬ no me gusta y no lo juego en fin ahora si eso es todo, nos estamos leyendo y viendo por CDM :D sean felices, paz w lml**


	19. Capítulo 17: Visita

**Bonjour tout le monde, comment ça va? ñ.ñ Espero que bien :D Los viernes de actualización han regresado ñ.ñ**

**A/N: ¡RECUERDEN!: Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**A/N 2: Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico u_u reviso pero siempre hay algunos errores de dedo que se me pasan, de igual forma espero que les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki son míos de ser así las cosas tal vez no serían tan interesantes, o tal vez sí ;) haría al Style oficial en la serie o3o y Akise Aru no hubiera muerto en Mirai ;u;)/**

**Future Diary: **

**Capítulo 17: Visita**

24 de Mayo alrededor de la media noche.

-Ya estoy en casa-anuncia como de costumbre al entrar a su hogar y cerrar la puerta, sin embargo sabe que nadie le responderá o al menos eso creía

Desde la oscuridad unos ojos verdes le observan atentamente, esperando a que su presa camine un poco más y cuando lo cree justo sale de su escondite dispuesto a atacar golpeándolo con un tubo haciendo que caiga, sin darle oportunidad a que se levante le vuelve a golpear sin piedad hasta que ve como un charco carmesí se forma a su alrededor, jadeando aun aterrado por lo que acaba de hacer se deja caer de rodillas al suelo aun con el arma en sus manos.

-Ya no te permitiré causar más daño-dice entre jadeo y jadeo-y menos a él

Una vez que se logra tranquilizar se pone de pie, deja a un lado el arma homicida y arrastra el cuerpo inerte hasta el sótano donde lo mete en una jaula y la cierra con un candado.

-¿Qué se siente estar en mi lugar?-pregunta al mirar su obra al fin había logrado hacerle pagar

* * *

13 de Mayo en casa de Kyle

-¿Kenny, Stan? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Kyle al ver a sus amigos en la puerta de su casa

-Veníamos a hacerte una visita-respondió Kenny con una sonrisa

-Kenny recibió una carta con tu nombre y quisimos venir a entregártela en persona, bueno en realidad yo iba de camino a mi casa cuando me encontré con Kenny y me pidió ese favor

-Oh, ya veo, pasen, pónganse cómodos-invitó dejando pasar a sus amigos

-Gracias-dijeron al unísono entrando y sentándose en el sillón más cercano

Hacía casi tres meses desde que Tweek y Craig habían "desaparecido" y apenas 3 semanas desde que habían salido del hospital tras haberse recuperado exitosamente.

Stan había logrado cubrirse y proteger su celular tirándose al suelo y usando sus brazos a modo de escudo contra las rocas, ocultándose bajo las bancas del lugar, gracias a ello había logrado salvar su vida, aunque tal acto le había costado un par de huesos rotos y varias puntadas, sin embargo ahora estaba completamente recuperado, Kyle por otro lado seguía desconociendo como era que se había salvado, aunque tampoco le dio mucha importancia, su estado de salud había sido un poco más grave que el de su amigo, pero había logrado recuperarse rápidamente.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?-ofreció cerrando la puerta de su casa y dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus dos amigos

-No, estamos bien

-Bueno ¿Y que dice la carta?-pregunto tomando asiento en el sillón que estaba frente a los ojiazules

-Bueno, no he abierto la carta, así que aquí tienes-dijo el rubio tendiéndole la carta al pelirrojo

-Es de… ¿Ike?-pregunto sorprendido abriendo de inmediato la carta y comenzando a leerla

-¿Qué dice?-inquiere ansioso Stan

-Dice que vuelve a South Park este fin de semana-responde no muy feliz el pelirrojo

-¿Acaso no te emociona?

-Sí pero... Es extraño

-Vamos Kyle-reprocha Kenny-no me digas que sospechas que Ike es un participante

-No pero… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Acaso habrá pasado algo malo? Es decir tenía entendido que volvería en junio no ahora-murmuro

-Bueno eso no importa lo mejor será darnos prisa para ir a clases-exclamo animado Kenny poniéndose de pie de un brinco

-Lo siento yo no iré-musitó Kyle

-¿Por qué no?-cuestiona preocupado Stan

-Tengo muchas cosas de las cuales hacerme cargo en casa antes de que Ike vuelva

-¿Pero que hay de la prueba?

-Esta bien, seguro me dejan tomarla otro día-sonrió-ahora váyanse no quiero que por mi culpa se retrasen… -ordeno empujándolos hacia la puerta-nos vemos más tarde

Cerró la puerta y cerro las ventanas, subió rápidamente a su cuarto, se metió en las cobijas y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

-Vaya pero que agradable sorpresa, el segundo esta aquí-se burló Damien al ver al pelirrojo en el infierno

-Tú hiciste a Stan parte del juego-gruñó tomando al anticristo por la playera sin darle tiempo a reaccionar

-Eso creí que lo sabías de antes

-¿Ike también es parte del juego?

-Sabes que es contra el reglamento revelar la identidad de los concursantes, Kyle, a ustedes les corresponde averiguarlo, si te lo dijera tendría que descalificarte por hacer trampa y entonces tu amado pelinegro no podría ganar

-Por favor, te lo suplico-lloró soltándolo-dime que Ike no es parte del juego si fuera así… si fuera así yo no sé que haría…

-Asesinarlo, eso es lo tuyo

-No, no es lo mío-gritó

Pip andaba paseando por ahí, no tenía nada que hacer y Damien aun no terminaba la reparación por lo que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ir a donde estaba el pelinegro para fastidiarlo un rato al llegar y ver al pelirrojo sonrió creyéndolo muerto, sin embargo sus ilusiones murieron al ver que seguía en la lista de los concursantes, curioso de lo que pudiera estar hablando con el anticristo decidió espiarlo un rato.

-Has asesinado a tanta gente, amigos, conocidos e incluso familiares y ahora me dices que no es lo tuyo matar-se mofaba Damien-conmovedor…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Ike y Stan son para mí lo más preciado y tú… tú hiciste a Stan parte del juego por que según tu malinterpretaste mi deseo… ¿Eso significa que con Ike has hecho lo mismo?

-Puede ser-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Pero tú…yo creí que…

-Dije que me atraía tu forma de asesinar per jamás me compadecería de ti lo suficiente y si tan solo venías aquí para preguntar eso puedes irte pues no te diré la verdad…

Kyle se dio por vencido, era la primera vez que Pip veía en verdad una pisca de humanidad en el pelirrojo en mucho tiempo desde que el juego había iniciado y también en mucho tiempo sintió lastima por él.

-Ahora lo entiendo-murmuro-sin embargo el que lo entienda no quiere decir que este de acuerdo con lo que haga…

* * *

Despertó, miro el reloj alterado, eran alrededor de las siete de la noche.

-Como odio las leyes del tiempo en el infierno-se quejo pues estaba seguro que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, sin embargo a su mente llego la idea de como entretenerse, sonrió con malicia, se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió al sótano.

-Hey, despierta-gruñó acercándose a la jaula en la cual mantenía preso a su esclavo-He dicho que despiertes-gritó

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto débilmente este

-Adivina que ya solo faltan dos concursantes para que el juego termine

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa?

-Que posiblemente uno de ellos sea Ike…

-¿I-Ike?-tartamudeo mirando hacia su verdugo-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!

-¿O qué? ¿Acaso crees que me lo podrás impedir? Eres un debilucho, jamás has podido defenderte por tu propia cuenta por eso papá y mamá te odiaban, ellos no soportaban tener a alguien como tú de hijo, un pobre idiota incapaz de defenderse, por eso tu dolor resultaba tan placentero para ellos, es divertido ver como un ser tan mundano como tú se retorcía y agonizaba en su tristeza

-¡CAYATE!-ordeno más su voz sonaba quebrada

-Vamos sufre, llora, eso no cambiara nada, eso tan solo me hace más feliz.

-Ike te descubrirá, él siempre ha sido muy listo, él te descubrirá y te acabara-proclamo-además…-musitó-además sé que aún hay algo de humanidad en ti, se que no serías capaz de matar a tu propio hermano, tan solo estas confundido tanto como yo lo estuve alguna vez, por favor no hagas más cosas que puedan dañarte.

-¡SILENCIO!-exigió-si crees que me convencerás con tú típica palabrería será mejor que te no gastes tu saliva…

-Es lo que creo, tan solo estas molesto con todos por el sufrimiento que te generaron, siempre solo guardándote tu dolor… preguntándote día a día como era que alguien podía soportar tanta desdicha, después de todo nadie merecería sufrir.

-Guardaste silencio por mucho tiempo, creo que es lo menos que te mereces ¿No? ya no hay vuelta atrás

-Nunca es tarde para cambiar tu destino, al menos eso creo… verás como yo cambiare el mío

-Tu destino es la muerte, no hay más que decir, si aun sigues con vida es porque así lo requiero pero en cuanto obtenga lo que quiero me encargare de quitarte la vida.

-No, no será así…

Se miraron fijamente con odio, un odio compartido que se tenían uno hacia el otro.

* * *

18 de Mayo, en la estación de trenes de South Park

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Ike!-grito Kyle corriendo tras su hermano cuando este bajo del tren

-Hermano me avergüenzas-reprocho el menor sonrojado

-Lo lamento Ike, tan solo te había extrañado mucho-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

La semana había pasado rápidamente y ahora siendo sábado, Kyle junto con sus amigos habían ido a la estación de trenes para recoger a Ike quien se supondría llegaría esa día.

El pequeño canadiense ahora tenía diez años, había pasado casi un año desde que sus padres habían decidido mandarlo lejos cosa que le había resultado duro pues aun cuando fuera un genio y un poco más independiente que su hermano mayor Kyle era un gran soporte para él.

-Yo también te extrañe-concordó separándose del abrazo de su hermano curiosamente ya estaban casi de la misma estatura-Hola Stan, hola Kenny, cuanto tiempo sin verlos

-Hola Ike-saludaron al unísono

-¿Cómo te ha ido en Canadá?-pregunto Stan

-Muy bien, fue algo duro no ver a mi hermano en tanto tiempo pero con mis padres y hermanos biológicos me la pase estupendo

Kyle no prestaba atención a lo que el pequeño decía pues estaba muy concentrado mirándole, en verdad amaba tener a su hermanito de vuelta, por mucho tiempo Ike fue su soporte emocional, cuando lo apartaron de él fue cuando comenzó a hundirse en su miseria.

_ -Sentimos informarle joven Broflovsky, que su hermano menor ha muerto en un accidente, el tren en el que venía ha sufrido un percance y la mayoría fallecieron en el acto_

_-¿Muerto?_

_-Así es, lo lamentamos Broflovsky_

No recordaba con claridad aquello, posiblemente fuera una pesadilla, pero recordaba que en ese "sueño" había derramado varias lágrimas por su hermano menor pues él junto con Stan eran las personas que más amaba en el mundo y sin uno de ellos le era imposible vivir.

_-…Dime que Ike no es parte del juego si fuera así… si fuera así yo no sé que haría…_

_-Asesinarlo, eso es lo tuyo_

¿En verdad sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Matar a su hermano por Stan?

-No… tengo que ponerle fin a esto… tengo que frenar el juego-musito al mirar lo feliz que eran las dos personas a las cuales quería-aun si esto significa que todo por lo que he luchado se destruya, aun si eso significa que jamás podré tener mi final feliz…

* * *

-¿Se puede frenar el juego?-pregunto Pip quien junto con Damien miraba el juego, ambos chicos estaban sentados en la esfera flotante del pelinegro comiendo palomitas

-Sí, si se puede

-¿Y Kyle lo supo todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso tú le dijiste?

-En realidad Kyle lo dedujo poco después de que inició el juego, sin embargo si lo hacía mi padre destruiría todo lo que amaba y cuando Kyle muriera su alma no iría ni al cielo ni al infierno, por castigo se le vería obligado a errar por toda la eternidad en el mundo de los vivos.

-¿Cómo puedes parar el juego?

-Te diré lo que le dije a Kyle lo cual lo llevo a deducirlo, esta masacre inicio porque mi padre estaba aburrido, todos en el infierno lo estábamos, esto nos ha entretenido bastante…

-¿No me digas que…?

-Yo te lo dije, bien pudiste negarte a jugar, sin embargo su ambición los cegó, todos querían ganar-rio con malicia Damien

-Pero si él lo sabía ¿Por qué se empeña en hacer que Stan gane?

-Por que hay una última cosa que no sabes de Kyle-continuó Damien-si lo supieras entonces lo entenderías todo pero también tendría que exterminarte

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque de una u otra forma a Kyle y a mi nos une un estrecho lazo, una especie de pacto si lo quieres ver así…

-Oye, Damien, si yo hiciera un pacto contigo… ¿Podría volver a la tierra?

-No, porque técnicamente ya estas muerto, no puedo devolver a un muerto a la vida… bueno si puedo pero no tengo interés en hacerlo porque entonces seguramente llegarías para arruinarlo todo y admitámoslo quiero ver el final de este juego tanto como tú

Pip estaba molesto con Damien por lo que le había dicho, y pensar que comenzaba a considerar a ese patán como un amigo, que idiota e ingenuo había sido…

* * *

-Bien, ahora pónganse cómodos mientras preparo algo para Ike-pidió Kyle dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Si lo deseas yo te ayudo a cocinar hermanito-propuso Ike

-Si yo también, podríamos cocinar unas fresas con chocolate ¿Qué dices Kyle? No te suena algo sexy-le dijo burlón

-Nada de cosas pervertidas, mejor vayan a comprar lo que falta para hornear la comida-reprochó empujándolo fuera de la cocina-que Stan te acompañe

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

-Por que lo menos que necesito es un fisgón en la casa-ordeno con su típico mal carácter-ahora vayan

-Esta bien, no tienes porqué ser tan mandón-reprocho divertido Stan

-Kyle ¿Aun te gusta Stan?-pregunto Ike al ver la mirada sonrojada que tenía Kyle una vez que Stan se fue

-Sí, aun me gusta ¿Por qué?

-Ah… porque recuerdo que una vez leí en tu diario que tus planes para futuro era casarte con Stan y que los tres viviéramos juntos

-¡IKE!-reprocho completamente sonrojado-Bueno pues ese era mi deseo para el futuro, poder estar al lado de las personas más preciadas para mí siempre, tener un final feliz ¿Sabes? Pero luego paso "eso" y todo cambio

-Hermano, si te dieran la opción de elegir un deseo ¿Qué pedirías?

-Ser feliz justo como lo imagine-respondió mirando al cielo-desgraciadamente estoy seguro de que ese final feliz posiblemente jamás llegue…

-Descuida yo me encargare de hacer que ese sueño se cumpla

-Eso es imposible-rio con amargura el pelirrojo

-No, ya verás, hare que tu deseo se haga verdad

Kyle sonrió levemente, entonces su hermano si era parte del juego…

-Gracias Ike…-dijo dándole un beso en la frente tenía que parar el juego lo antes posible si no quería perderlo

* * *

-Amigo enserio deberías dejar de molestar a Kyle proponiéndole cosas que le irritan-hablo Stan al ir de camino a la tienda mas cercana por las cosas que les habían encargado

-En realidad me encanta hacerle enfadar se ve lindo cuando se enoja, aunque verdaderamente duelen sus golpes-reía el rubio

-Creí que te darías por vencido con Kyle

-De hecho hace tiempo deje de interesarme en el como antes, digamos que ahora hay otra persona en mi vida

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, es una maravillosa persona, es muy tierna y atenta conmigo, sin mencionar que esos hermosos y enormes ojos junto con su inocencia me hacen querer protegerle con todo mi corazón.

-Vaya, en realidad estas enamorado, jamás creí escuchar tales palabras del pervertido más grande de South Park

-El amor mi querido Stan, el amor te hace cambiar-reía

-¿Y quien es la afortunada?

-En realidad es "el afortunado"-corrigió

-¿Ósea que te gusta un chico?

-Como si es fuera tan raro, además al menos mi novio no es un asesino a suelto

-¡Oye Kyle no es…! Aguarda ¿Dijiste novio?

-Si, llevamos casi dos semanas ¿Acaso te sorprende?

-Un poco ¿Quién es?

-Butters-respondió con simpleza el rubio, Stan se detuvo y le miro con cara rara ¿Enserio, Kenny y Butters juntos? ¿Cómo era eso posible?-Verás mi estimado Marsh-comenzó a decir el blondo adivinando los pensamientos de Stan-Butters lleva un tiempo viviendo con Karen y conmigo en mi hogar, él se encarga de ayudarme con los quehaceres y algunos trabajos, tras lo ocurrido en el culto me preguntó si podía vivir conmigo, como no le vi mayor inconveniente accedí, después de todo este tiempo pude darme cuenta de lo maravilloso que era como persona y finalmente hace un par de semanas le pedí que fuera mi novio y accedió, actualmente somos una familia muy feliz-conto mirando al pelinegro

-Pues te felicito, Kenny, espero que sean muy felices-felicitó Stan dándole unas palmaditas al rubio en la espalda

-Jeje, gracias amigo, por cierto ¿Tienes idea a donde vamos?-pregunto al mirar a su alrededor

-No, creí que tú sabías

-Pero se suponía que tú… arggg olvídalo-gruñó Kenny

-Perfecto ahora estamos perdidos-bufó Stan al ver algunos metros detrás de él el letrero de South Park-gracias Kenny

-¡HEY!

Por culpa de la charla de enamorados ahora debían de volver y comprar las cosas que Kyle les había encargado si no querían que su castigo fuese peor.

* * *

**C'est tout :P see see este capi esta más cortito a comparación de los otros, pero al menos al fin actualice :D quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews X3 si me ven medio ausentadona de FF es porque tengo mucha tarea además últimamente son pocos los fics que me convencen del Fandom en español de SP por lo que me he paseado más últimamente en el Fandom en Inglés y Español :P no me mal interpreten, pero necesito Fics empalagosos Style y últimamente no he visto muchos fics derramamiel Stylosos -que fueron de los que me enamore- en español, el 14 subiré un fic así todo acaramelado que les cause diabetes (?) En fin eso es todo por ahora sigo recordando mi servicio a la comunidad con traducciones español/francés o3o)/ y mi cuenta en Amour Sucré (Corazón de Melón): TsukIvonne bueno no hay mucho que decir, salvo quejarme porque los maestros me han cargado de tarea para este puente :c y que mi maestra de filosofía me ha dejado ya tarea para TODO el periodo LITERALMENTE DX si hay algo más de lo que quiera quejarme lo subiré después (?) Por ahora es todo, espero les haya gustado el capi, como dije, este y el siguiente capi son de los que más goce escribiendo X3 algunas cosas comenzarán a aclararse haciendo que otras se vuelvan más confusas, esa es la finalidad del fic, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, críticas reconstructivas, tomatazos, todo eso por Reviews o PM, nos estamos leyendo X3 Jigoku Tsuki les ama X3**


	20. Capítulo 18: Mí querido hermano

**WASAP EVERYBODY! Después de años sin actualizar al fin he vuelto! ¿Creían que había muerto? PUES NO! Es la escuela la que quiere matarme pero no lo lograra! Estuve ausente debido a que quiero mantener y si es posible subir mi promedio a una calificación mejor, ya que en las universidades te piden cierto promedio para tener beca y como mi carrera esta cara y quiero hacer lo más posible para ayudar a mis padres y poder estudiar lo que quiero òOó y valió la pena el esfuerzo! Ahora solo tengo que preocuparme por mejorar, en fin, como le dije a una lectora no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas así que no importa lo que tarde yo he de terminar este fic! Se los juro por mi colección de DVD´s yaoi que "oculto" en mi cuarto ò_ó en fin no se si alguien se siga molestando en seguir este fic, pero no importa yo lo he de terminar, porque cuando leo fics y veo que los dejan inconclusos por falta de reviews me molesta, los reviews son lindos, pero no lo son todo, así que aquí vamos!**

**A/N: ¡RECUERDEN!: Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**A/N 2: Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico u_u reviso pero siempre hay algunos errores de dedo que se me pasan, de igual forma espero que les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni Mirai Nikki son míos de ser así las cosas tal vez no serían tan interesantes, o tal vez sí ;) haría al Style oficial en la serie o3o y Akise Aru no hubiera muerto en Mirai ;u;)/**

**Future Diary: **

**Capítulo 18: Mí querido hermano.**

-Vaya, tardaron bastante-se quejó Kyle al abrir la puerta

-Kenny hiso que nos perdiéramos-bufó Stan

-No es verdad, yo te pregunte si ese era el camino correcto y tú respondiste que sí

-No me interesa saber quien perdió a quien ahora solo ayúdenos en la cocina

Ambos ojigarzos hicieron sendas muecas de disgusto sin embargo terminaron por acceder pues no querían ver molesto a Kyle, comenzaron pues a preparar un pastel de chocolate para el canadiense quien se limitaba a verlos sentado en una silla de la cocina, todo iba tranquilamente cosa que no soporto el rubio, tenía que des aburrirse con algo y sabía que pedir irse a mirar la televisión con el canadiense no era una opción menos si se trataba de convencer a Kyle por lo que muy disimuladamente le aventó un huevo al pelinegro fingiendo que había sido un accidente.

-Enserio lo fue-se excuso

-¿Cómo un huevo va a dar al otro lado de la cocina así porque así?

-Pues fue así-se defendió el rubio

-Ike, di algo, seguro viste a Kenny-pidió Stan

-No, la verdad estaba entretenido mirando mi celular

-¿Acaso no puedes dejar esa cosa un segundo?-pregunto molesto Kyle sin dejar de leer el recetario

-Vaya pero si te oyes igual que mamá y…

-¡No la menciones!-grito bastante enojado

-Lo… lo lamento hermano había olvidado que…

-Tan solo deja el celular un segundo-pidió tratando de relajarse

-Hermano ¿Por qué has quitado los retratos y porque la sala luce diferente?

-Por que así lo quise

-Pero cuando se enteren mamá y papá te castigaran

-¿Enserio? Vaya quiero ver que lo intenten-rio con amargura

-Kyle estas bastante tenso, si quieres mejor ve a la sala, Kenny y yo terminamos el pastel

-No, mejor ustedes vayan a la sala yo lo hare por mi cuenta-ordeno

Kenny sin dudarlo salió de ahí, Stan estaba por retirarse cuando vio como Ike no se movía de ahí.

-Hermano…

-Ike, vamos, dejemos a tu hermano a solas

-Pero…

-Andando seguro que Kyle lo hará bien solo ¿No es así?

-Sí

Stan tomo la mano del menor y lo sacó de ahí.

-Stan, mi hermano esta actuando raro-hablo el menor-¿A caso ocurrió algo malo?

-No, tan solo es que tu hermano ha estado muy estresado últimamente, no le des mucha importancia, no es su intención hacerte sentir mal, él te ama muchísimo Ike, solo digamos que esta en su días-tranquilizo Stan

-¡Oí eso!-grito molesto Kyle

-¿Y que no es así?-se burlo Kenny

-¡Juro que los matare a ambos!-sentenció

Tan solo Ike se reía sin embargo notó algo extraño tanto Kenny como Stan se habían petrificado al oír las palabras de Kyle sabían que si Kyle decía algo como eso era capaz de cumplirlo, bastaba con solo recordar las sanguinarias y bien pensadas muertes que les había dado a sus enemigos.

-¿Chicos…?-comenzó a decir Ike un tanto preocupado por la reacción de ambos

Casi dos horas después Kyle salió con un hermoso pastel de chocolate, vaya que se había esmerado en hacerlo, tenía la forma de una rosa, bañado de chocolate blanco y con un poco de mermelada sobre la capa de este último para completar, en verdad que se antojaba aquel postre.

-Esta listo, hora de comer-anunció colocando el pastel en la mesa

-Yo traeré los cubiertos-se ofreció Ike corriendo a la cocina

-Vaya Kyle te has lucido con el pastel-felicito Stan

-En verdad te quedo hermoso, con alguien tan talentoso como tú en la cocina me casaba sin dudarlo

Tan concentrados estaban los tres en su conversación que no se fijaron cuando Ike regresaba cargado de platos, vasos y algunos tenedores y cuchillos y menos cuando este tropezó haciendo que todo lo que traía fuera a volar por todas partes

-¡Cuidado!-grito el canadiense antes de chocar contra el suelo

Los chicos se volvieron aterrados, varios cuchillos y tenedores se dirigían a sus rostros, Kyle quien traía un cuchillo grande especial para cortar el pastel no dudo un segundo en interponerse y golpear aquello que atentaba contra la vida de sus amigos, sorprendentemente ninguna dio en los chicos pues Kyle había logrado desviar todas dejando perplejos tanto a Kenny como a Stan.

-Ike ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el pelirrojo corriendo hacia su hermano dejando su "arma" y el pastel en la mesa

-S-sí-tartamudeo tratándose de poner de pie-vaya eso ha sido sorprendente, la forma en que esquivaste esos cuchillos

-N-no es nada, ahora vamos a comer-propuso Kyle recogiendo la vajilla rota para después limpiar y traer una nueva en la cual comer

-Ike necesito que…

-¡KYLE!-exclamaron al ver como el pequeño se había levantado de su asiento con cuchillo en mano y desde el ángulo en que estaban parecía que le había encajado el arma mortal a su hermano

-Que me traigas el encendedor-continuo apartándose dejando ver que si había logrado clavar el arma en Kyle

-¿Estas bien?-cuestiono preocupado Stan

-Sí, por suerte el cuchillo se encajo en esto-dijo mostrando una especie de guantes, de esos que se usan para sacar cosas calientes de los hornos.

-Vaya, que alivio

-¿Ike?

-Enseguida voy-asintió feliz

-Amigo-llamó Kenny-no me gustaría alarmarte pero creo que Ike

-Ike es parte del juego, lo sé-se le adelanto con lagrimas en sus ojos, si había algo que Stan odiaba en el mundo era ver lágrimas en los ojos de Kyle-y el esta tratando de sacarme del juego para poder hacerme feliz

-¿Ah?

-Hermano, no hay nada aquí-reclamo el pequeño desde la cocina

-Seguro en el sótano hay alguno de sobra-suspiro Kyle tratando de ocultar su llanto

-Iré a ver entonces-propuso saliendo por la puerta trasera para dirigirse al sótano

-Kyle…

-Stan… lo lamento… no sé que hacer… Ike es el último participante que queda para que Cartman aparezca y de esa forma puedas ganar pero… pero yo no creo ser capaz de asesinar a mi hermanito

-Entiendo, descuida sabía que en algún momento tendría que morir además…

-No, no me refiero a eso-interrumpió el bermejo-Stan prométeme que cuidaras a Ike-sollozó-yo seré quien renuncie al juego

-Pe-pero Kyle…

-No puedo asesinarte, tampoco a mi hermano, buscare a Cartman y entonces una vez que lo asesine me suicidare, finalmente solo quedaran tú y Ike y entonces solo puedo decir que gane el mejor pero en caso de que tengas que matarlo por favor, prométeme que no lo harás sufrir mucho, prométeme que si ganas pedirás el final feliz para todos…

Ike miraba su celular, sabía que disponía de poco tiempo, tenía que salvar a su hermano pues aquel que había visto no era su hermano, era un impostor

-Lo lamento falso Kyle pero nadie es capaz de librarse de una muerte tan segura como esa, nadie es capaz de hacer lo que tú haces, así que hasta aquí has llegado

Removió un par de cajas y cachivaches para descubrir al final una supuesta puerta secreta que marcaba su celular, la abrió había bastantes trastes y mantas que a simple vista abarcaban todo el lugar, sin embargo, Ike era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que era un truco con la finalidad de engañarlo, por eso removió las cosas con sumo cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, y finalmente ahí poco más atrás, cubierto con un par de bolsas para que no se notara había una jaula, la descubrió, bingo ahí estaba lo que buscaba.

-¿I-Ike?-tartamudeó la persona en la jaula

-He venido a salvarte hermano…

-Ike-lloro el pelirrojo que estaba en la jaula-me alegro de volver a verte-exclamo abrazando a su hermano aun dentro de aquella celda creí que jamás viviría para esto

-Tranquilízate yo te liberare

-Pero Ike… él te matara

-No me iré sin ti, vine a salvarte y eso haré-sentenció

Kyle sabía que su hermano era igual de obstinado que el y al igual que todos los Broflovsky su palabra era ley y a no ser que se toparan con una autoridad mayor nada los hacía cambiar de juicio.

-Deja que te quite esas cadenas-pidió el canadiense tomando la muñeca de su hermano para quitárselas con una llave especial que había encontrado al momento de quitar las cosas

-¿Ike? ¿Va todo bien allá abajo?-escuchó preguntar a Kenny

-Sí, tan solo aun no encuentro lo que buscaba

-Descuida, dice Kyle que no importa, que subas

-Ve o el sospechara y entonces nos aniquilara ambos-pidió el bermejo

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, ya veré la manera de acabarlo

-Ahora subo-gritó volviendo a poner todo en su lugar, al menos ya había logrado quitar las cadenas de las manos de su hermano, el resto le tocaba a él.

-¿Todo bien Ike?-cuestiono Kyle quien de la nada había aparecido en la escalera

-S-sí, tan solo unos insectos me molestaron

-¿Por qué moviste las cajas del fondo?-pregunto al mirar cómo había un par de cajas fuera de su lugar

-Porqué creí que tal vez ahí estaría el encendedor-mintió tratando de sonar lo más normal posible

-No vuelvas a esculcar por ahí, seguramente hay ratas-advirtió

-Muy bien-respondió el pelinegro-Kyle… ¿Cuándo volverán mamá y papá?

-No lo sé Ike

-¿Ya les avisaste que estoy aquí?

-No

-Entonces yo les llamare

-¡Aguarda, Ike!-grito tomando a su hermano por la muñeca

-Kyle suéltame-pedía el canadiense-tan solo les llamare un segundo, no será nada

-Pero si lo haces posiblemente se enfaden

-No seas tonto-reprocho forcejeando-Suéltame Kyle me haces daño-chilló empujando a su hermano con su mano libre para su desgracia su hermano en ese mismo instante lo había soltado provocando que, al no tener donde apoyarse o sujetarse, callera por las escaleras

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!-preguntaron alarmados los otros chicos al oír semejante estruendo

-¡KYLE!-grito aterrado Stan corriendo al lado de su pelirrojo amigo-¡Kenny llama a una ambulancia creo que esta sangrando!-ordeno

-Ahora voy-asintió el rubio tomando su celular y marcando rápidamente a emergencias

-Descuida Kyle, pronto estarás bien

-No te preocupes, no es nada, he sufrido cosas peores-dijo con una débil sonrisa

La ambulancia tardo un par de minutos en llegar, atendieron a Kyle lo más rápido posible vendándole la cabeza en lo que llegaban al hospital.

-Lamento casi haberte matado-musito el pequeño canadiense haciendo un pequeño énfasis en el casi cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su hermano sin embargo lo ignoro.

-Descuida Ike, fue un accidente, no hay problema-sonrió postrado en la cama el pelirrojo

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mal, pero no es nada, seguro que con un par de antibióticos se disipa el dolor

-Los médicos dijeron que tuviste mucha suerte y que en un par de días te darán de alta, hasta entonces tienes que quedarte aquí

-¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?

-Dos semanas, todo depende la rapidez con la que sanen tus heridas-respondió

-Sabes, tal pareciera que trataras de matarme-rio para sí el mayor de los hermanos-primero el incidente en la cocina con los cubiertos, luego el cuchillo y ahora esto, de no saber que todo fue accidental pensaría que tramas algo

-Jamás sería capaz de dañar a mi propio hermano, solo son trágicas coincidencias

-Sí, trágicas-repitió en un susurro-Ike, tengo mucho sueño, lo mejor será que hasta que me den de alta te quedes a dormir en casa de Stan o de Kenny, apuesto que aceptarán gustosos

-Hermano, déjame compensarte este día tan terrible-pidió el menor-antes de que me vaya quisiera ir al parque, tú sabes, tiene años que no vamos y quisiera pasar algo de tiempo de calidad contigo antes de volver a Canadá ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece perfecto-accedió el pelirrojo

-La hora termino, es hora de dejar al paciente-ordeno la enfermera

-Muy bien, nos vemos Kyle-se despidió Ike de su hermano dándole un beso en la mano

-Buenas noches, Ike-susurro Kyle

Una vez que el menor salió y la puerta fue cerrada comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-Matar o morir-susurro-matar… para vivir…

Los días pasaron y diario su hermano, Stan y Kenny iban a visitarlo, le contaban cosas absurdas, jugaban o simplemente charlaban aquello hacía feliz de sobre manera al pelirrojo, casi le hacía olvidar su mayor dilema, la última noche que paso en el hospital se decidió, su elección había sido tomada.

-"Este no es mi mundo por lo tanto ese no es mi hermano"-ese pensamiento le había hecho decidirse-"Mi mundo es uno mucho más oscuro lleno de dolor y tristeza en el cual tan solo resaltan unas manchas color carmesí"

Se quitó aquellos molestos cables y tubos, tomo su celular –le cual días antes Stan y Kenny le habían dejado oculto en uno de las baldosas de la pared –y marco al celular de Ike, debían ser alrededor de las siete de la noche por lo cual su hermano debía continuar despierto.

-¿Hola? Habla Ike

-Ike, quiero verte-suspiro tomando un escarpelo por arma-nos vemos en el parque en media hora

-¿Acaso ya te han dado de alta?

-Sí, iré a casa a buscar un poco de ropa limpia, tú no te preocupes y tan solo ve, ahí te espero

-Vale, ahí estaré, nos vemos hermano…

-Nos vemos… Ike-colgó salió de su cuarto sigilosamente, bien podía ir a su destino pero ahora mismo tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Uno de los guardias que hacía guardia nocturna al verlo alzó el arma, creyendo que se trataba de un sospechoso o algo peor.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-sin darle más tiempo, Kyle le lanzó el arma, dando en la frente del policía haciendo que cayera muerto, tomo el arma con el que momentos antes le habían amenazado y salió del lugar.

24 de Mayo alrededor de la media noche…

-Ya estoy en casa-anuncia como de costumbre al entrar a su hogar y cerrar la puerta, sin embargo sabe que nadie le responderá o al menos eso creía

Desde la oscuridad unos ojos verdes le observan atentamente, espera a que su presa camine un poco más y cuando lo cree justo sale de su escondite dispuesto a atacar golpeándolo con un tubo haciendo que caiga, sin darle oportunidad para que se levante le vuelve a golpear sin piedad hasta que ve como un charco carmesí se forma a su alrededor, jadeando aun aterrado por lo que acaba de hacer se deja caer de rodillas al suelo aun con el arma en sus manos.

-Ya no te permitiré causar más daño-dice entre jadeo y jadeo-y menos a él

Una vez que se logra tranquilizar se pone de pie, deja a un lado el arma homicida y arrastra el cuerpo inerte hasta el sótano donde lo mete en una jaula y la cierra con un candado.

Gracias a la ayuda de Ike, Kyle había logrado salir de su prisión, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para buscar lo necesario para huir, hubiera querido ir y avisarles a Stan y a Kenny, pero tenía miedo de que no le creyeran, que en lugar de eso lo tomaran por loco y lo ignoraran, tampoco quería que se viera más involucrado de lo que ya estaba en este juego de horror, por lo que había esperado pacientemente a que su verdugo volviera para atacarle, iría por Ike, luego por Kenny y Stan y les mostraría al impostor para que entonces lo ayudaran a destruirle y al fin terminar con la pesadilla.

-¿Qué se siente estar ahora en mi lugar?-pregunta al mirar su obra-ahora dime ¿Dónde está Ike?

-Tu hermano te planea matar-dijo tosiendo sangre-pero si quieres verlo él te espera en el parque

-Te lo dije, Ike sería capaz de descubrirte y una vez que Stan y Kenny te vean todo habrá terminado para ti, esta pesadilla habrá acabado de una vez por todas-sentenció saliendo de su hogar a paso rápido

-¿Terminar?-murmuro a la nada, acercándose a la puerta para de un solo tirón quitar el candado-pero si la pesadilla apenas comienza…

-¡Ike!-exclamo el pelirrojo aliviado al ver a su hermanito en el parque-Me alegro de que estés bien-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-creí que ya era muy tarde

-¿Por qué te comportas tan extraño, Kyle?-pregunto fríamente el menor

-Ike, escúchame-hablo poniéndose de rodillas para estar frente a Ike-Tenemos que buscar a Stan y a Kenny para…

-¡No! Más te vale que dejes de mentir, sé que eres un impostor-interrumpió el menor

-¿Impostor?

-Kyle, hiciste cosas muy extrañas, te estuve estudiando y a la única conclusión que llegue tras ver como evadías una muerte segura, es que tu no eres mi hermano, eres un impostor.

-¡No! ¡Escúchame!

-No, tú ahora escúchame impostor-grito apuntando a su pecho con un arma

-¿Qué…qué vas a hacer?-tartamudeo el mayor-Ike yo...

-Sé que tienes cautivo a mi hermano y yo lo voy a liberar, les diré la verdad a todos de lo que eres realmente y entonces Stan mi hermano y todos volveremos a ser felices y tú no lo evitaras.

-¡No entiendes, Ike, esto es una…!

El pelinegro aló del gatillo dando en el pecho de su hermano, el cual enseguida se desplomo en el suelo

-I-Ike…-tartamudeo-Co-cometes un grave error… Ike…

Escucho como unos pasos se dirigían hacia donde él estaba, seguramente alguien iría a ayudarle.

-¡KYLE!-grito el menor tras llegar al sótano, encendió las luces y corrió a donde suponía estaba la jaula, en un escondite que llevaba a un refugio de guerra que sus padres habían hecho y que solo ellos cuatro conocían-¡Kyle, hermano he venido a...!

La jaula estaba vacía.

-¿Venias a liberarlo, no es así?-pregunto una voz detrás suyo- Es una pena que te hayas equivocado, Ike

-Tú… pero como…

-Si tan solo lo hubieras escuchado… si tan solo ambos hubieran seguido las reglas del juego… de mi juego…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tan solo ser feliz al lado de las personas que amo, al lado de mi hermano y de Stan

-No, tú no eres mi hermano, ni siquiera eres humano, eres un demonio no mereces ser feliz… no después de todo el daño que has causado

-Cierto, yo no soy tu hermano

-¡¿Dónde está?!-grito sacando su arma y apuntándole-¡DEVUELVEMELO!

-¿Enserio? ¿Quieres que Kyle juegue y al final tenga que asesinar a Stan?

-Maldito, devuelve a mi hermano

-Descuida pronto te reunirás con el-rio-sacando su propia arma-la familia feliz volverá a reunirse en el infierno…-proclamo -Adiós Ike-rio

Se escucharon sendos disparos, ambos con la finalidad de acabar con su objetivo, más solo uno cumplió con su propósito, el otro quedó suspendido en el aire, a escasos centímetros de sus ojos, a los pocos segundos cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que su oponente y su diario el cual mostraba el siguiente mensaje:

"Cumpliré el sueño de Kyle y ambos seremos felices por siempre…"

-No existen los finales felices-musito el pelirrojo con voz quebrada-al menos no para mi…

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos… ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo?

**Tatá! Aquí termina el capi y el fic va por la mitad ahora si… por mucho uno de los fics más largos que he escrito hasta el momento… Soy una maldita por matar a Ike, con lo mucho que amo a ese niño TTOTT pero era necesario (?) en fin eso es todo por hoy, pero antes me ayudarían con mi tarea de filosofía (?) ONEGAI! Bueno más que tarea fue una duda que me surgió en dicha clase, mientras el resto hablaban de no se qué carajos de Protagoras yo me puse a divagar poniéndome a escribir y de pronto, les juro que casi así de la nada una pregunta llego a mí ¿Qué es lo que motiva al hombre a escribir? ¿Por qué muchos de nosotros sentimos esa imperiosa necesidad de escribir, de crear, de plasmar todo lo que a nuestra mente viene? Cuando yo escribo es para sacar todos los sentimientos que llevo dentro, además de que escribir me causa cierta satisfacción y placer que no puedo describir con simples palabras, pero en verdad, escribir es como una necesidad… y bueno… quisiera saber que es lo que los motiva a ustedes a escribir… respondan por medio de un Review o PM! En fin eso es todo espero les haya gustado el capi :D nos vemos espero que pronto ^^ se cuidan y ven mucho yaoi…**

**Por cierto dato curioso…. Una vez me paso que dejando un Review al querer escribir Kike el puto FF no lo mostraba y en cambio ponía un par de ** ¿A qué se deberá? Además de que también si escribes porn o porno te aparecen esos ** ._. ¿Les ha pasado o soy a la única a la que FF odia?**


End file.
